L'orphelin
by Thuban Leonis
Summary: UA.Harry, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le Dr Lucius Malfoy. Par un courcours de circonstances, il passera les vacances de noël chez le médecin où approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée. 1ère Fic.
1. Royal London Hospital

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais son la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec mon histoire.

Genre : General, Romance, UA

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : T

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa (pour l'instant).

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il va passer les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Note : Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Soyez indulgent !

Note 2 : Si l'histoire vous plait, je cherche une bêta pour me relire, me conseiller et échanger des idées.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre I : L'hôpital.

Le Professeur Malfoy, chirurgien de renom, déambulait dans un couloir des urgences du Royal London Hospital. A 43 ans, Lucius Malfoy était de belle stature. Grand, autour du mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, les épaules larges et la taille fine, un port noble, il imposait le silence et le respect par sa seule présence. De longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc encadraient un visage pâle mais viril où brillaient des yeux gris intelligents. Un nez pointu surmontait des lèvres fines et roses cachant une langue acérée. Cette beauté froide intimidait souvent les gens et peu de personnes osaient s'élever contre lui.

Issu d'une riche famille aristocratique, illustre pour ces médecins et scientifiques, Lucius travaillait à l'hôpital public un tiers de son temps pour presque rien. Mais ça, seul son meilleur ami et confrère, Severus Rogue qui dirigeait ce grand établissement le savait. Le médecin lui accordait cette faveur au nom de leur longue amitié. Mais surtout car les cas médicaux les plus intéressants lui revenaient et qu'en tant qu'homme de défi, il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.

Les deux tiers restants, le praticien s'occupait de sa clinique privée, Sainte Mangouste, située dans la banlieue chic de Londres fréquentée par la ''Haute'' où il s'ennuyait ferme. Son travail au Royal London était une vraie bouffée de fraîcheur qui le changeait de ses ''clients'' de Sainte Mangouste tous plus agaçants, condescendants et orgueilleux les uns que les autres.

En ce début d'après midi, l'ambiance régnant aux urgences du Royal Hospital était plutôt calme pour l'endroit, bien que ce service soit toujours d'une certaine façon en effervescence. On sentait que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Les couloirs blancs et aseptisés de l'hôpital se paraient de guirlandes or et argent, les boules de noël multicolores côtoyaient les étoiles et les angelots. Les infirmières et les médecins détendus souriaient plus facilement. La bonne humeur semblait gagner tout le personnel ainsi que les patients rendant l'atmosphère légère et festive.

Arrivé à l'entrée, le regard du docteur accrocha le grand sapin qui trônait dans le hall. Les petits pensionnaires du service de pédiatrie l'avaient décoré le weekend dernier avec l'aide des employés. La vue du géant vert lui rappela qu'il devait acheter un de ses semblables en sortant du travail. Il pouffa doucement lorsqu'il se souvint de la discussion qui s'était tenue entre sa femme et son fils au petit déjeuner.

A environ dix jours de Noël, Narcissa Malfoy mentionna qu'il était temps de penser à décorer leur maison. Elle chargea Lucius de trouver un sapin et demanda à Draco de ne pas traîner après le lycée pour qu'il participe à la traditionnelle décoration en famille de l'arbre de Noël. Draco avait répondu qu'il n'avait plus dix ans et qu'il avait passé l'âge de ces gamineries. Mme Malfoy avait regardé son fils et lancé que s'il n'était pas content, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, qu'elle était encore sa mère et qu'il lui devait obéissance tant qu'il vivrait sous son toit. Draco protestant toujours, sa mère avait utilisé l'arme infaillible. D'une petite voix, elle avait déclaré avec une moue apitoyée à son fils qu'elle tenait vraiment à ces instants car il serait bientôt en âge de quitter le cocon familial, de faire sa vie loin d'eux et qu'elle voulait profiter de son ''bébé'' encore un peu. Draco, penaud, s'était excusé et avait promis de rentrer directement après les cours. Discrètement Mme Malfoy s'était tournée vers son mari avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil. Son épouse pouvait parfois être machiavélique.

Lucius se secoua, prit un couloir sur la droite et se dirigea vers les pièces réservées aux consultations. Il attrapa les dossiers dans le panier accroché au mur adjacent à la salle 109, regarda le nom de son premier patient et appela : « Mme Hodgkin ». Une petite femme ronde d'une soixantaine d'années vêtue d'un long manteau d'hiver en feutre rouge bordeau et d'une écharpe blanche, se leva d'un siège à sa gauche et s'approcha. Lucius lui tint galamment la porte et entra à sa suite. Mme Hodgkin comme la moitié des malades qui venaient consulter en cette saison souffrait d'un simple rhume.

Les consultations s'enchaînaient lentement avec des diagnostics tous plus banals les uns que les autres : rhume, entorse, rhume, bronchite, rhume, grippe, rhume, grossesse, rhume … Ah tient ! A signaler l'idiot qui croyait qu'il allait perdre sa main car il sentait des fourmillements dans ses phalanges depuis une semaine. Cet imbécile avait trop serré sa montre, ce qui lui coupait la circulation (1).

Il était presque 18h30, le dernier patient de la journée venait de sortir, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Lucius retint un juron et accorda la permission d'entrer à l'opportun sans relever la tête.

« Bonsoir Doc » fit doucement une voix que Lucius connaissait. Le chirurgien releva les yeux en souriant « Bonsoir Harry ». Mais son sourire se fana bien vite à la vue du jeune homme portant son uniforme d'école.

« Mon dieu Harry! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Regarde dans quel état tu es! S'exclama le blond.

– C'est bon Doc. Vous pouvez me soigner avant que je rentre?

– Assied toi. »

Le jeune s'installa sur la table d'examen alors que Lucius allait chercher de quoi désinfecter les plaies du garçon.

Harry Potter était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, mesurant un petit mètre soixante-cinq, un corps fin, un peu maigre, de longues jambes avec des petits genoux noueux. Habillé de son uniforme de Poudlard, il flottait dans ses vêtements. Des cheveux noirs, indisciplinés et hérissés à l'arrière, cachaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Son visage fin et légèrement efféminé possédait de grands yeux vert lumineux cachés par des lunettes rondes rafistolées. Des pommettes hautes, un nez quelque peu retroussé et des lèvres charnues complétaient le tout.

Comme son fils Draco, Harry fréquentait le lycée privé Poudlard, établissement renommé ayant formé nombre d'hommes et de femmes au destin célèbre. Le petit brun était victime de brimades de la part de son cousin et sa bande eux aussi au collège, et venait se faire soigner à l'hôpital. C'est ainsi que Lucius et Harry avaient fait connaissance.

Aujourd'hui le lycéen dans un état débraillé, arborait un beau bleu sur la joue droite et quelques égratignures. L'homme blond sortit des compresses et du désinfectant et commença à soigner son patient.

« Alors ! Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état? demanda Lucius.

– Comme d'habitude… soupira Harry. Il semble que ma seule présence agace mon gros tas de cousin et ses copains. Ils m'ont coursé jusqu'au toit aujourd'hui.

– Pourquoi te laisse tu faire?

– Vous avez vu ma carrure Doc? Qu'est ce que je peux faire face à cinq gars tous plus grands et plus forts ?

– Tu pourrais commencer par parler à quelqu'un de...

– Je vous ai vous! coupa Harry.

– Je pensais plus à une personne responsable au lycée.

– Vaut mieux pas, fit Harry. Ça sera pire si je me plains. Peut être qu'ils arrêteront à Poudlard mais Dudley se vengera à la maison. Mon oncle et ma tante ne lui diront rien. Après tout leur _Duldlynouchet adoré_ est si paaaaarfait ! » imita Harry en prenant la voix haut perchée de sa tante.

L'adulte s'était pris d'amitié pour ce garçon timide, discret mais plein d'humour. Cet homme d'apparence froide que rien ne semblait atteindre avait été touché par l'histoire du lycéen.

Harry vivait chez son oncle et sa tante. Lorsqu'il était enfant, les parents du jeune homme avaient péri dans un accident de voiture dont Harry avait réchappé par miracle, ne gardant comme souvenir de ce jour funeste que cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Agé de deux ans, il avait été placé chez la sœur de sa mère Pétunia Dursley. Harry avait toujours été considéré comme un fardeau par le couple et leur fils Dudley lui menait la vie dure.

Rencontré un an auparavant, le petit brun passait au moins une fois par mois au centre hospitalier pour faire soigner blessures superficielles, bleus et autres causés par la bande de petites frappes dirigés par son cousin. Harry était leur souffre-douleur attitré depuis la maternelle. Il ne fallait pas compter sur sa famille pour s'occuper de lui, son oncle et sa tante ne prenant jamais sa défense face à leur fils chéri. Au fil des visites Lucius avait apprit l'histoire du garçon et était devenu en quelque sorte son confident.

Le pire était que Lucius ne pouvait légalement rien faire car Harry ne souffrait d'aucune maltraitance de la part de sa famille. Il se cantonnait à soigner Harry, à l'écouter lorsqu'il en avait besoin et à lui montrer qu'il était là en cas de problème.

« C'est fini ! indiqua Lucius en rebouchant un tube d'Arnica.

– Merci Doc, répondit Harry avec un sourire qui se transforma en grimace dû à la douleur provoquée par le bleu.

– Tu va avoir mal durant deux ou trois jours. Applique la crème cicatrisante que je vais te donner pendant une semaine. Tu retrouveras ta jolie petite tête de damoiselle, rit le blond.

– C'est pas drôle Doc! Vous savez que je suis complexé par mon visage de fille », s'insurgea le lycéen. Il attrapa le tube de crème que lui tendait son médecin.

Pendant que le petit brun rangeait précieusement le baume, Lucius réfléchissait. Il allait prendre quelques vacances et n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'il devait abandonner son protégé. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose avec sa famille? Le chirurgien se dirigea vers le bureau de la salle d'examen, prit un post-it et commença à écrire.

« Harry?

– Hum… le jeune remettait son manteau.

– Je vais prendre des vacances et je ne reviendrais pas avant mi-janvier.

– Et ...? l'adulte lui tendit le papier.

– Voici mon numéro personnel et mon adresse. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

– Merci mais c'est vraiment pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

– J'insiste Harry. Si tu as un problème appelle moi. »

Harry le regarda ému et acquiesça. Rares étaient les personnes qui se préoccupaient de lui. Après un « Au revoir et bonnes fêtes » Lucius se retrouva seul. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer retrouver sa femme et son fils. Ah oui! Ne surtout pas oublier le sapin sous peine de passer la nuit sur le canapé.

* * *

A suivre...

(1) petit clin d'œil au Docteur House.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Reviews please.


	2. A Poudlard

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling, etc. etc.

Genre: General, Romance, UA

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : T

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa (pour l'instant).

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il va passer les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Note : Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé leurs reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous autant que le premier.

Note 2 : Le poste de béta est toujours libre, des amateurs?

Tu trouveras ici, la réponse à ta question Luxiole, en souhaitant qu'elle te convienne.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : A Poudlard.

Il marchait dans un long couloir sombre. Pas de porte ni de fenêtre, aucune ouverture. La faible lumière éclairant l'étroit passage, semblait provenir des murs eux-mêmes. Le couloir bifurqua sur sa droite et il vit enfin une sortie. Il s'approcha de la porte. Elle était faite dans un bois noir, les panneaux qui la composaient étaient sculptés de végétaux sur leurs pourtours et la poignée en fer forgé représentait une tête de lion. Le garçon regarda longuement cette dernière et tendit la main. Étrange… Elle était tiède. Il prit son courage à deux mains, la tourna et poussa lentement la porte. Une vive lumière provenant de l'endroit situé derrière le battant envahit alors le corridor. Ébloui, il cacha ses yeux de ses mains.

Alors qu'il s'habituait à luminosité, il entendit des rires.

Il se trouvait dans un salon cossu. La pièce était assez grande, les murs peints d'une couleur ambre. De hautes fenêtres blanches donnaient sur un jardin. Une cheminée rustique en briques et linteau de bois où étaient disposés des bibelots et des photos, trônait sur la gauche. Elle était entourée par deux fauteuils rouge foncé à l'aspect moelleux. Au centre de la pièce, un tapis en laine de mouton épaisse recouvrait le parquet. Un grand canapé en cuir, une table basse en verre reposaient dessus, tournant le dos à l'âtre et faisant face à la télévision fixée au mur opposé.

L'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se dégageait de la pièce lui plut de suite mais ce qui le bouleversa fut le couple assis sur le divan.

« Mam…maman, papa?

– Harry! Mon ange comment vas-tu ? fit la femme en se précipitant vers lui.

– Salut fiston, sourit l'homme. Chérie lâche-le, tu ne vois pas que tu l'étouffe ?

– Rho! Laisse-moi profiter de mon fils James ! bouda Lily.

Sa mère se recula et il se retrouva dans l'étreinte forte de son paternel. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait James et Lily Potter. La femme l'entraîna vers le canapé où il s'assit entre ses parents, Lily à sa droite et James positionné sur l'accoudoir à gauche.

Harry les dévisagea de tout son soul. Lily Potter née Evans était une très belle femme. Des cheveux auburn et épais cascadant sur ses épaules, encadraient un beau visage avec aux yeux vert brillant en amande : «Les même que moi» pensa Harry. Elle lui souriait tendrement. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il tenait vraiment de lui. A part la taille peut-être. L'homme était grand et mince, des cheveux noirs aussi désordonnés que les siens. Il portait comme lui des lunettes mais rectangulaires qui cachaient un regard noisette malicieux. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses parents ''morts'' étaient là. Malgré la situation étrange, il décida d'en profiter au maximum.

Il était heureux. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour l'éternité. Ce sentiment d'amour auprès de son père et sa mère l'enivrait. Mais la réalité le rattrapa. Un désagréable ''toc-toc'' résonna dans sa tête et il n'arriva plus à se concentrer sur ses parents. La douce voix de sa mère fut remplacée par une beaucoup moins agréable et sympathique «Harry… Har… Harry… Lève toi… Potter! Debout fainéant! » cria la voix de sa tante à travers la porte.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et répondit à sa tante:

«C'est bon, je me lève !

– Dépêche-toi, espèce de bon à rien. Descend faire le petit déjeuner, ordonna la femme.

– Oui tante Pétunia, renâcla son neveu.

– Ne soit pas insolent ! » répondit-elle avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Il se trouvait dans sa chambre chez les Dursley et non dans ce charmant salon avec ses parents. Sa petite chambre aux murs décrépis accueillait tout juste son lit aux ressorts grinçants, une armoire dont la porte ne fermait plus, un bureau croulant sous les cours et les dessins et une chaise bancale. Ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec l'endroit de son rêve.

Harry se redressa et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Bon sang! Pour une fois que je faisais un beau rêve, il a fallu que cette vieille bique me réveille ». Ces parents… il avait rêvé d'eux. Hier soir, il s'était endormi en regardant la seule photo qu'il possédait du couple. Son bien le plus précieux. Sans doute que cela avait influencé ses songes. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère et de son père sauf quelques sensations. Il aurait tant voulu les connaître, sa vie aurait été si différente.

Harry s'extirpa de son lit, remit les couvertures à la va-vite puis se dirigea vers la sortie et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Cette dernière était d'une propreté immaculée au point que s'en était douteux. Sa tante, maniaque du nettoyage, la récurait tous les jours comme le reste de la maison. Le brun saisit une poêle au-dessus de la gazinière, y versa de l'huile avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur blanc pour prendre des œufs et du bacon. Après avoir les avoir placés dans la poêle, il dressa la table pour quatre et appela sa famille.

Le bruit d'un éléphant en pleine charge lui parvint du couloir avant de voir apparaître son cousin, suivi de son oncle et sa tante qui s'installèrent à table. Avant de pouvoir lui aussi manger, Harry devait les servir.

L'oncle Vernon, de taille moyenne et massif, n'avait presque pas de cou, des cheveux poivre et sel, un gros visage, des petit yeux marrons et une grosse moustache. Lorsqu'il était en colère, il soufflait comme un bœuf. Directeur de la Grunnings, société d'équipement de chantier, ses employés le craignaient et le fuyaient comme la peste. Mais aussi impulsif et colérique qu'il soit, il n'avait jamais porté la main sur le neveu de son épouse qu'il avait détesté dès le moment où celui-ci avait passé le seuil de leur maison.

Pétunia Dursley était une femme mince et blonde, au long cou et à la mâchoire chevaline. Elle prenait Harry pour l'homme-à-tout-faire de la maison. Ne s'étant jamais entendue avec sa sœur, l'on pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas sauté de joie quand elle s'était vue confier le fils de Lily. Harry se demandait souvent ce qui les avait poussés à l'adopter. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que Vernon lorgnait sur la fortune de ses parents, bloquée jusqu'à ses 18 ans, dont il n'avait jamais pu toucher un centime. Quand à Pétunia, elle se donnait bonne conscience, le voisinage aurait jasé si le petit Potter avait été placé à l'orphelinat alors qu'il lui restait de la famille. De plus, il lui fournissait un sujet de lamentations auprès de ses voisines. Le pire était qu'Harry ne leur avait jamais posé de soucis, sans histoires, il avait des notes correctes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son imbécile de cousin.

Dudley Dursley avait le même âge qu'Harry. Ce garçon était énorme, on aurait pu mettre trois Harry dans son pantalon. D'ailleurs, le brun héritait des vieux vêtements de Dudley, les Dursley ne voulant pas en acheter de neufs au fils Potter. Son gras cousin ressemblait à un cochon coiffé d'une touffe de cheveux blond terne. Bœuf, cheval, cochon… décidément je me trouve à la ferme, constata avec ironie Harry. Ses parents lui passant tout, Dudley était rapidement devenu un gamin outrageusement gâté. A chacun de ses anniversaires, ils lui offraient plus de cadeaux que la fois précédente, cadeaux qu'il cassait ou délaissait rapidement. Le fils Dursley, médiocre en cours, se distinguait à l'école dans une activité sportive, la boxe, élu meilleur poids lourd de l'établissement, Harry restait son punching-ball préféré, enfin lorsqu'il réussissait à l'attraper. Harry courait à une vitesse assez impressionnante lorsqu'il s'agissait de fuir le gros tas et ses copains.

Le petit déjeuner fini, Harry débarrassa pendant que Dudley occupait la salle de bain. Lorsqu'enfin, ce fut son tour, il remarqua qu'il lui restait cinq minutes avant que l'oncle Vernon les appelle pour les emmener au lycée. Cet idiot le faisait exprès pour qu'il soit en retard et se fasse réprimander par le concierge et surveillant. Malgré qu'il se soit pressé, l'oncle Vernon l'apostropha du rez-de-chaussée :

« Potter! Dépêche-toi, tu vas nous mettre en retard !

– Deux minutes ! cria Harry.

– Si tu ne descends pas dans trente secondes, nous partons sans toi ! » menaça l'adulte alors qu'il sortait démarrer la voiture.

Harry passa sa veste de cours, s'empara de son sac, dévala les escaliers, attrapa son manteau et ses baskets pour les passer à toute vitesse et claqua la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été assez rapide et la voiture avait démarré sans lui. Il jura. Il était bon pour aller en cours en bus. Il fila vers l'arrêt à quelques rues d'ici, en priant pour ne pas le rater, sinon il serait définitivement en retard. L'adolescent traversa ce quartier chic en périphérie de Londres constitué de vieilles villas bourgeoises où logeait sa famille. Il coupa par le parc et constata qu'il arrivait juste à temps. Il héla le chauffeur du bus, grimpa à bord, paya son ticket avec le peu d'argent de poche que lui fournissait son oncle et s'écroula dans un siège au fond en reprenant sa respiration. Le véhicule ne mettrait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant Poudlard. Aujourd'hui serait la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances. Une semaine était passée depuis sa visite au Doc à l'hôpital. Son bleu avait disparu. Le petit brun s'oublia dans la contemplation de la route le reste du trajet.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il sautait sur le trottoir devant le portail de l'établissement scolaire. Les grilles de fer forgé entourées par deux immenses colonnes surmontées de sangliers ailés étaient le seul accès, outre l'entrée de service située de l'autre côté du domaine. Poudlard était construit sur un terrain de vingt-cinq hectares au cœur de la capitale anglaise. L'immense parc entouré d'une haute enceinte de pierres abritait un lac, de vastes pelouses, une roseraie, des serres, un terrain d'athlétisme avec en son centre le terrain de football, des cours de tennis et impensable pour la plupart des écoles, des écuries et une carrière pour les cours d'équitation. Mais l'école elle-même restait l'installation la plus impressionnante de ce complexe scolaire. Un château de style gothique construit au XIIe siècle s'élevait au milieu du domaine. L'agencement de l'ouvrage se composait de quatre ailes principales, d'une dizaine de tours et d'un donjon. La hauteur du plafond de la grande salle, ou réfectoire, située dans l'aile sud, ses grandes baies en vitrail peint et la complexe charpente impressionnait chaque nouveau élève. Même les anciens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'admirer. Poudlard accueillait également une des bibliothèques les plus fournies et diversifiées d'Europe. On venait des quatre coins du continent consulter cartes anciennes, récits d'explorateur, ouvrages anciens, gravures… La plus haute tour abritait un vieux télescope dont plus personne ne se servait en raison de l'éclairage nocturne de la ville qui empêchait d'observer les étoiles.

Harry avait la chance de fréquenter cette école grâce à un système d'inscription spécial. Les places à Poudlard étant limitées et très demandées, les inscriptions se faisaient généralement à la naissance de l'enfant qui fréquentait d'autres écoles avant le lycée. La priorité était donnée à ceux dont les parents avaient déjà étudié dans l'établissement. Ses parents ayant étudié ici, Harry était inscrit depuis sa naissance à Poudlard, ses frais d'inscription déjà payés. Il existait deux autres moyens d'entrée dans le lycée, les boursiers qui passaient un concours très difficile et ''les passe-droits'', fils et filles de gens riches dont les parents versaient de généreuses sommes d'argent pour faire accepter leurs progénitures. Cette dernière méthode n'était pas appréciée par le corps enseignant et l'administration mais pour faire tourner cette institution et la garder au meilleur niveau, l'on devait faire des concessions. Cet argent payait en grande partie le matériel scolaire et finançait les bourses.

Dudley faisait partie de la dernière catégorie d'étudiants. Il y a deux ans lorsque Harry avait reçu une lettre l'informant de son inscription à Poudlard, les Dursley n'avaient pas supporté pas la situation et, jaloux de leur neveu, ils s'étaient démenés pour y faire entrer leur fils. Contrairement à son cousin, aucun des parents de Dudley n'avait fréquenté l'établissement. Alors que Pétunia était allée dans une école pour jeunes filles, Lily avait réussit brillamment le concours d'entrée devenant ainsi une élève boursière du prestigieux établissement où plus tard elle avait rencontré James, étudiant de Poudlard comme tous ces ancêtres depuis la fondation de l'école.

Le collège avait été édifié aux alentours de 1310 par quatre grands esprits de l'époque, les seigneurs Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ces quatre génies avaient été de fervents défenseurs des arts et des lettres, ainsi que du progrès scientifique. L'éducation militaire et politique y avait aussi été enseignée en raison de la présence de nombreux fils de bonne famille promis à des postes haut-placés dans la hiérarchie politique et militaire. Aujourd'hui dans la cour d'honneur, on pouvait admirer un monument à leur gloire. Les quatre Fondateurs étaient représentés avec leurs emblèmes ainsi que leur discipline de prédilection. On voyait ainsi Godric Gryffondor, un lion rugissant à ses pieds brandir une épée et une carte d'état-major représentant le courage et l'art de la guerre, Salazar Serpentard et son serpent enroulé autour de sa jambe droite, remontant le long de son torse et posant sa tête sur son épaule tenir un compas et un traité d'alchimie symbolisant tour à tour la médecine, les mathématiques et l'alchimie ancêtre de la physique moderne. Rowena Serdaigle avec un parchemin et une plume déclamant un texte, un aigle sur son épaule incarnait les Lettres et enfin Helga Poufsouffle et son blaireau, pinceaux et palette en main, personnifiait les Arts.

Chaque année en mémoire des fondateurs avait lieu un tournoi mêlant le sport, la culture générale, les sciences et les arts où les élèves étaient regroupés en ''maisons'' et s'affrontaient.

Pour Harry, cette école était vraiment le paradis même si la présence de son cousin gâchait le tableau. Cet imbécile terrorisait les élèves de Poudlard avec sa bande. Et si l'un avait le courage d'approcher le brun, ils l'effrayaient tant qu'il fuyait le jeune Potter comme la peste par la suite. Heureusement il n'était pas dans la même filière, le brun étudiait en Terminale L et Big D and Co en ES. Il n'avait pas à les supporter en cours.

Harry compensait cette solitude grâce à sa passion, le dessin. Il était doué mais ça personne ne le savait à part son professeur Remus Lupin qui enseignait les arts plastiques.

Monsieur Lupin était l'enseignant préféré d'Harry. Un homme doux et sensible qui l'encourageait dans sa passion pour le dessin et la peinture. Le compagnon de cet homme, Sirius Black qui s'occupait des cours physique-chimie avait été élu enseignant le plus sexy du lycée par les filles. Il y avait aussi Mme McGonagall, femme sévère mais juste, toujours coiffée d'un chignon pour les cours de Littérature ; Mme Bibine, cheveux courts et véritable garçon manqué, pour le sport, elle arbitrait toutes les rencontres sportives ; Trelawney et ses châles en Philosophie, flirtait entre le mysticisme et Freud ; le minuscule Flitwick pour les Mathématiques expliquait théorèmes et lois d'une voie fluette ; Binns, un homme sans âge et soporifique en Histoire Géographie. Avec lui les plus sanglantes batailles devenaient aussi intéressantes que le télé-achat ; Et enfin Chourave pour les sciences naturelles supervisait le club de botanique, Vector pour les sciences économiques et sociales, le concierge Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne détestés de tous les élèves: il souhaitait rétablir les punitions corporelles et pour finir Hagrid, l'homme à tout faire du domaine qui aimait beaucoup Harry.

Mais le personnage le plus emblématique de l'école restait Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore le directeur, respecté de tout le corps enseignant et considéré comme cinglé par la population étudiante. Leur vieux directeur reconnu comme un des plus grands génies du siècle cultivait avec amusement sa réputation de ''vieux loufoque sénile'' auprès de ses élèves. Il adorait écouter les rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres circulant sur son compte. Ses protégés ne comprenaient pas comment le Premier Ministre en personne, Cornélius Fudge pouvait prendre conseil auprès de leur vénéré principal.

Ce matin Harry commençait avec deux heures de littérature puis une heure de français avec Mme Sinistra. Il traversa l'allée principale, monta le perron, passa le seuil du château et se dirigea vers le grand escalier pour se rendre au deuxième étage, aile est, où se situait les salles réservées à la section littéraire dont il faisait parti. Cette année serait la dernière qu'Harry passerait entre ces murs. Élève en terminale, il préparait son book pour étudier aux Beaux Arts l'année prochaine. Arrivé dans sa salle de classe déjà remplie, il remonta l'allée entre les tables et s'installa à la dernière place dans le fond près de la fenêtre. McGo entra quelques secondes plus tard, demandant d'une voie sèche le silence puis commença son cours.

La matinée avança rapidement. Les heures de littérature consacrées aux poètes écossais s'étaient avérées intéressantes et après celle de français, Harry pouvait se détendre durant les deux prochaines heures. Son ventre grondant, il prit la direction du réfectoire. Chez son oncle et sa tante, il ne mangeait pas toujours à sa faim, le déjeuner du midi à la cantine était souvent son seul vrai repas de la journée. A 11heures, la file d'attente peu longue, il put rapidement accéder au self. Après avoir rempli son plateau, il s'assit à une table à l'écart. Il mangeait depuis un moment lorsque Dudley débarqua avec ses moutons pour le chahuter et par la même occasion lui piquer son dessert. Comme s'il n'était assez gros pensa-t-il.

Les amis de son cousin étaient tous des fils de riches dont les pères avaient payé cher pour les inscrire. Harry leur avait donné des surnoms dans sa tête : Piers dit ''Face de rat'' en raison de son visage semblable au rongeur, Malcom ''le Macaque'' avec ses oreilles rondes et décollées ressemblait à un singe, Denis alias ''le Dindon'' à cause de sa démarche et Gordon ''Bouledogue'' et ses bajoues tombantes. « Seuls des animaux pouvaient sympathiser avec un cochon, pensa t-il, je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient ouvrir un zoo à eux seuls en demandant la participation de mon oncle et ma tante ».

Les remarques et les insultes pleuvaient, devenant de plus en plus virulentes lorsqu'une voix grave et trainante se fit entendre : « Encore en train de faire perdre son temps à un élève, Dursley ! » Harry se figea reconnaissant la voix de Draco Malfoy accompagné de ses amis.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy ? cracha Dudley.

– Je constate que tu es encore plus lâche que je le croyais. Cinq personnes pour s'acharner sur une seule. C'est beau », ironisa l'aristocrate.

Dudley allait répondre lorsque la voix de McGonagall claqua demandant ce qu'il se passait. Dudley n'étant pas assez fou pour déclencher une bagarre devant un professeur, surtout celle-ci, il préféra se taire et s'en allait. « On se retrouvera » murmura son cousin à Malfoy. L'héritier lui lança un regard railleur, il était la seule personne à laquelle Dudley n'oserait jamais s'attaquer. Premièrement parce que Draco était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, deuxièmement il était bien plus fort que lui et enfin on ne s'en prenait jamais à un Malfoy, famille des plus influente dans le pays. Une des amies de Draco s'adressa à Harry : « Ça va? » s'enquit Pansy Parkinson. Les joues du brun s'enflammèrent et il bredouilla un petit oui avant de récupérer son plateau et de prendre ses jambes à son coup. « Bizarre ce gars » entendit-il dire par Zabini.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Draco… Draco Malfoy l'avait défendu. Oh mon Dieu! Le garçon qu'il admirait depuis son entrée au lycée avait pris sa défense. Et là, il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas remercié. « Oh bon sang! Mais quel idiot je suis! » se fustigea-t-il. En colère contre lui et sa timidité, il traversa le parc en direction du lac. La neige tombée en début de semaine recouvrait les jardins, leur donnant un aspect cotonneux. Arrivé en bordure de l'étendue d'eau, il s'assit sur un gros rocher qui lui permettait d'observer l'ensemble du domaine. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son bloc à dessins et ses fusains et croqua des scènes qui attiraient son attention. Des secondes bataillant dans la neige, Hagrid déblayant les chemins, un groupe accolé les uns aux autres sur un banc pour se tenir chaud.

Tout à son œuvre, Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite la venue d'un groupe bien connu qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. C'est en reconnaissant la voie de Théodore Nott qu'il prit conscience de la proximité de Draco.

Le jeune héritier était splendide, personne ne portait mieux l'uniforme de l'école. Le beau blond d'un mètre quatre-vingts et finement musclé, avait des cheveux blond clair coupés courts, mais des fines mèches retombaient devant ses yeux voilant son regard gris métal. Son teint pâle et son nez pointu rappelait Lucius à Harry. Son visage indéniablement masculin gardait une certaine douceur des traits probablement hérités de Madame Malfoy. Draco dégageait un charisme et une prestance qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus chez personne, même le Doc. Lorsqu'il vous fixait avec colère, dédain ou indifférence, son regard pouvait être plus froid et tranchant qu'une lame ou au contraire vous vous consumiez littéralement lorsqu'il se posait sur vous avec chaleur. La moitié des étudiantes se vantaient d'être passées entre les draps de celui qu'elles surnommaient ''le Prince''. Mais Harry était presque sûr qu'une grande partie de ces demoiselles mentaient. En plus de deux ans d'observation, il n'avait jamais vu le blond s'intéresser à une personne. Seuls ses amis semblaient trouver grâce à ses yeux qu'ils couvaient d'une amitié discrète mais sincère. Ce jeune homme tout en contradiction fascinait Harry qui à son insu, l'avait pris comme modèle principal. Le blond était en quelque sorte sa muse.

Inconsciemment, dès qu'il sentit la présence de l'autre, le dessinateur croqua son sujet préféré. Depuis quelque temps, il s'était lançait dans une série où l'on pouvait voir le blond entouré de ses meilleurs amis. Harry se passionnait pour l'amitié entre les membres de ce groupe si soudé, composé de Blaise Zabini, un grand noir exubérant et meilleur ami de Draco, jouant dans l'équipe de basket où le blond exerçait le rôle de capitaine. Théodore Nott, un châtain efflanqué au caractère indépendant, Pansy Parkinson, une brune pimpante à la coupe au carré au courant de toutes les rumeurs, Millicent Bullstrode, blonde toute en rondeurs qui se révélait être un cerbère si on s'attaquait à ses amis et enfin Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, deux armoires à glace suivant Draco comme son ombre. Au début Harry pensait qu'ils étaient deux idiots incapables de réfléchir par eux-mêmes obéissant au reste de la bande, mais il se rendit compte que c'était tout le contraire. Les deux garçons rêvaient de monter leur restaurant à la sortie du lycée et ils étudiaient assidument la cuisine et la gestion en options, encouragés par leurs amis toujours partants pour servir de cobayes à leurs tests culinaires.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit et il les vit à regret partir en classe. Tous élèves en Terminale scientifique, Harry les croisait rarement même s'il connaissait leur endroit préféré, un vieux saule près du lac. Mais en plein mois de décembre, le froid et la neige les empêchant de fréquenter l'endroit, le petit brun ne les croisait qu'au hasard d'un couloir ou d'une allée.

Il les regardait s'éloigner, lorsque Pansy se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil en lui désignant Draco et ses dessins. Les joues d'Harry virèrent au rouge alors que la jeune fille se retenait de pouffer. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signifiait qu'elle garderait le silence et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

Il était grillé. « Pourvu que cette pipelette ne dise rien » se lamenta-t-il. Quelle honte si Draco venait à découvrir qu'il le prenait comme modèle depuis son entrée au lycée. Il allait le prendre pour un cinglé. Il soupira une dernière fois et s'en alla pour assister à son dernier cours avant les vacances.

Cette après-midi, Harry avait trois heures de cours d'arts plastiques avec Remus Lupin. Les leçons se déroulaient dans une vaste salle au dernier étage dont la verrière permettait d'éclairer la pièce d'une lumière naturelle. Arrivé à destination, le fils Potter s'attabla devant son établi à dessin et sortit son matériel. Lupin passait déjà entre les tables pour vérifier l'avancement des travaux de ses étudiants pour l'exposition du printemps. Remus Lupin était un homme de taille moyenne au visage très doux, des cheveux châtains et les yeux or. Il vivait en concubinage avec Sirius Black, le professeur de physique-chimie. D'un caractère calme et posé, il ne fallait cependant pas le pousser à bout car ses colères pouvaient être terrifiantes. Son regard s'assombrissait et ses pupilles se cerclaient de noir lui donnant l'aspect d'un loup.

Parvenu à Harry, il admira la série de croquis au crayon de son élève le plus doué. Ils représentaient tous d'illustres inconnus dont il avait capturé un moment de vie. L'absence de gommage et les lignes épurées des personnages permettait de se rendre compte des étapes de la construction du dessin. Les émotions des sujets transparaissaient à travers ces portraits. Le jeune homme représentait le monde avec une naïveté propre aux enfants qui découvrent le monde et s'émerveillent de chaque chose qu'ils découvrent.

Un dessin au crayon attira son attention. Il reconnut le jeune Malfoy. Harry l'avait dessiné accoudé à une fenêtre le regard vague porté vers le ciel. Un visage doux et rêveur que n'arborait jamais le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Une impression de mélancolie se dégageait de l'ensemble. Le blond ressemblait à un ange tombé des cieux qui n'aspirait qu'à y retourner. La beauté du personnage était totalement différente de celle glaciale qu'il montrait tous les jours. Le professeur reposa la feuille et regarda attentivement son élève. De toute évidence, Harry nourrissait de tendres sentiments à l'égard de l'héritier, cela se voyait dans sa manière de le dessiner. Sentiments dont il ne devait pas même se rendre compte. Remus avait déjà surpris le regard admiratif de son élève sur le beau blond. Et la petite lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux verts et qu'il n'avait su identifier, prenait tout son sens maintenant.

Son cœur se serra. Il espérait sincèrement qu'un jour Harry arriverait à surmonter sa timidité pour aborder Draco Malfoy et que le blond y répondrait favorablement. Car il n'était pas sûr que le fils Potter supporte un violent rejet. Remus connaissait la situation familiale du brun qui un jour avait craqué et lui avait tout révélé. Il se retrouvait en Harry. Lui aussi avait bien connu cette timidité oppressante qui vous isole des gens. C'était Sirius qui l'avait aidé à en sortir et à devenir l'homme épanoui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Contrairement à son étudiant, Remus avait des amis et une famille sur qui compter, Harry était seul. Il se promit de garder un œil sur son élève, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Le reste des trois heures passa trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. N'ayant aucune envie de rentrer chez les Dursley, il décida de faire un tour à Londres. En sortant, il croisa Dumbledore coiffé d'un chapeau de Père Noël qui lui souhaita de bonnes vacances et de joyeuses fêtes. « Complètement cinglé »fut la pensée d'Harry.

Il prit un bus qui l'amena dans un des quartiers commerçants de Londres où il flâna au gré de ses envies. Des guirlandes électriques illuminaient les rues, des chants de noël résonnaient et les vitrines s'étaient parées de neige artificielle, de boules colorées et autres décorations. Il put aussi faire le plein en feuilles et matériel à dessin. Il avait économisé sur le maigre argent de poche que lui donnait son oncle et sa tante pour prendre le bus et sur les petits boulots qu'il effectuait pour Mrs Figg, sa gentille vieille voisine aux cent chats. Il l'aidait pour les courses, le ménage, son jardin… Elle trouvait toujours une petite chose à lui faire faire et le récompensait avec un billet.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il se décida à retourner chez lui, ses achats soigneusement rangés dans son sac. Les lumières provenant du salon de la villa de ses tuteurs laissaient voir Vernon au téléphone, Dudley affalé devant la télé et Pétunia marchant entre la pièce et la cuisine. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte, que son oncle l'appela au salon. Il se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures et son manteau dans la pièce. Vernon avait raccroché et attaqua : « C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

– J'avais des trucs à finir à l'école » mentit-t-il. Ne relevant pas le mensonge de son neveu, Vernon continua.

-Marge arrive ce soir et elle séjournera ici pour le reste des vacances » l'informa le moustachu.

« Super vacances en perspective. La tante Marge débarque ! » songea t-il.

Marge Dursley était la sœur de Vernon. Cette vieille peau détestait Harry et lui filait des coups de canne. Quand elle venait, elle emmenait toujours ses chiens, deux affreux bouledogues bavant et grognant qui ne se gênaient pas pour mordre le brun aux mollets.

« Mon garçon, tu sais que Marge ne te supporte pas ?

– C'est réciproque, siffla Harry. Vernon fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

– C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé que tu passeras ses vacances autre part.

– Et où ?

– Je ne sais pas, lui fit l'adulte comme s'il était normal de mettre un adolescent à la porte en plein hiver pour quinze jours. Tu as bien des amis chez qui loger ? »

Il se retint de dire qu'il n'avait pas d'amis à cause de Dudley. Il ne leur donnerait pas le plaisir de lui faire encore plus de mal. Il acquiesça en se demandant où il pourrait passer la nuit.

« Bien fais tes bagages, tu pars ce soir ?

– Ce soir ? Mais je n'aurai pas le temps de prévenir quelqu'un ! s'insurgea le jeune.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème. Débrouille-toi ! Je veux que dans deux heures tu sois parti. » asséna cruellement Dursley.

Harry partit en courant dans sa chambre en retenant ses larmes. Il ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans cette maison de fous. Il attrapa un sac et jeta pêle-mêle ses affaires dedans. Ceci terminé, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, et voulut partir sans dire au revoir. Malheureusement pour lui, Dudley l'attendait dans l'entrée.

« Alors cousin, on t'a mis à la porte pour les vacances ?

– Ferme-la Dudley, cracha le plus petit.

– Qui t'as permis de m'insulter ? P'tite merde ! » Sur ce, il lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes et retourna dans le salon.

Harry, le souffle court, se prépara et prit la direction de la maison de Mrs Figg. Sous le porche, il frappa la porte en l'appelant. Malheureusement la vieille femme n'était pas là pour les fêtes, l'informa une voisine qui l'entendit crier de nom de la propriétaire de la maison aux chats.

Réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pourrait aller, l'adolescent se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Chez Hagrid ? Non, il partait en France. L'école ? Impossible de s'y infiltrer, il risquait de tomber sur Rusard qui préviendrait la police. Il pourrait toujours passer deux semaines dans un foyer mais les places étaient surement pleines pour ce soir. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Il chercha dans l'annuaire d'une cabine téléphonique l'adresse d'un de ces foyers et partit vers le plus proche. Il essuya un premier refus et on le réorienta vers un autre. A 22 heures et après avoir tourné pendant 3 heures, il commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Il n'allait pas passer la nuit dehors alors qu'on frôlait les moins dix degrés Celsius. Il fouilla dans son portefeuille pour constater qu'il ne lui restait pas même assez d'argent pour louer une chambre dans le pire hôtel de Londres. Un papier tomba à terre, il se baissa pour le ramasser et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit « Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, 21 Gladstone Park Road, Hampstead, London. Phone: 76758796 ».

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé. Le Doc lui avait dit de le contacter au moindre problème. Il lui restait tout juste assez d'argent pour un ticket de métro mais pas assez pour téléphoner et le prévenir de son arrivée. Bah, il verrait sur place. Il ne demandait pas grand chose. Il se contenterait du canapé ou même du sol tant qu'il était au chaud. Mais demander l'asile à Malfoy Manor impliquait la présence de Draco. Mais il était tellement transi de froid qu'il pouvait remballer sa timidité pensa t-il en accédant au quai du métro.

La rame le déposa quarante-cinq minutes plus tard à la station la plus proche de sa destination. Il remonta Gladstone Park jusqu'au numéro 21 et s'arrêta bouche bée. Quand il avait lu Malfoy Manor, il avait pensé que c'était seulement une appellation mais devant lui se dressait une immense demeure du XVIIème siècle. Il ne pouvait en distinguer les contours dans la nuit mais le manoir devait être d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Intimidé, il poussa le portail et remonta l'allée bordée de haies vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci mesurait au moins trois mètre de hauteur et était taillée dans du chêne. Un heurtoir en forme de serpent attira son attention. Il frappa trois fois et entendit à travers le battant des pas. Son appréhension monta d'un cran et enfin la porte bougea sur ses gonds sans un seul grincement.

* * *

A suivre…

Mais qui va ouvrir cette porte ?

Vos pronostiques : Pour Lucius, tapez 1

Narcissa, tapez 2

Draco, tapez 3

Le père noël, tapez 4.

Et voilà, un long chapitre (en tout cas pour moi), j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à le lire autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

Reviews Please !


	3. Malfoy Manor

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling, etc. etc.

Genre: General, Romance, UA

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : T

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa (pour l'instant).

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il va passer les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Note : Voici le 3ème chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, mais ce chapitre a été ardu à écrire et à mettre en ordre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus du résultat.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé leurs reviews pour les chapitres précédents. Merci de vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Malfoy Manor.

Donald Danahue travaillait depuis plus de vingt ans pour la famille. Il n'était pas mécontent de son poste de maître d'hôtel. Il était bien rémunéré, avait deux mois de congés payés, une bonne couverture sociale et des économies honorables pour sa retraite. Mais - oui, il y avait un ''mais'' à ce tableau si parfait - la famille qu'il servait, était légèrement excentrique. Le personnel de la maison se voyait affublé de surnoms dès qu'il rentrait au service des propriétaires du manoir. Surnoms donnés par le fils du maître. Et malheureusement le reste des membres de la famille suivait l'exemple du rejeton.

L'ancien maître d'hôtel, aujourd'hui à la retraite depuis huit ans, répondait au doux nom de Kreattur. Donald devait l'avouer, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Kreattur, vieil homme vouté et tout ridé occupait son poste avant le départ à la retraite de ce dernier. Il avait travaillé toute sa vie au service de la famille et sur la fin, il délirait complètement. Il déambulait dans la maison en marmonnant des malédictions à l'encontre des maîtres, surtout du gamin qui le faisait tourner en bourrique. Le jeune maître, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait dans l'immense manoir, prenait le vieil homme comme victime de toutes ses blagues et expériences. Il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Aujourd'hui, Kreattur coulait des jours heureux dans une petite maison à la campagne où il se consacrait à sa passion : la pêche à la mouche. Ce vieux cinglé pouvait enfin étrenner ses centaines de mouches qu'il avait fabriqué entre deux coups de plumeau.

La cuisinière Wendy alias Winky était une petite femme boulotte quelque peu portée sur la bouteille mais d'une fidélité et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve pour ses patrons. Elle préparait avec dévotion petits plats, gâteaux et s'occupait du ravitaillement de la maisonnée. La cuisine était son territoire, malheur à quiconque osait s'y aventurer.

Lui avait reçu le surnom de Dobby. Il ne se plaignait pas, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il officiait en tant que gérant du domaine et homme de ménage. Il s'occupait aussi du jeune maître lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune et que ses parents s'absentaient. Il aidait aussi beaucoup Madame et était une sorte de secrétaire particulier pour elle. Il avait donc beaucoup à faire entre la gestion du domaine, l'organisation des fêtes et événements caritatifs auxquels la maîtresse participait.

Mais parfois il aurait aimé qu'on l'oublie. Comme aujourd'hui où il avait été entrainé dans un sombre complot par toute la famille. Ces derniers avaient l'ambition de piéger ''S.R.'', le Sombre Roi comme aimait l'appeler Monsieur. Étant de taille semblable à ''S.R.'', Dobby servait de modèle à Madame pour la confection de la tenue d'apparat que la victime porterait. C'est pourquoi il était affublé de ces vêtements ridicules ainsi que cette appendice ventrale que Madame avait confectionné pour le jour ''N.''. Elle peaufinait le costume quand au grand damne de Dobby lorsque la porte sonna. Il dut aller ouvrir accoutré ainsi. Quelle humiliation! Enfin, il était difficilement reconnaissable, se consola t-il.

_

* * *

_

Harry se tenait devant la porte et fixait le heurtoir. Il l'actionna trois fois et entendit à travers le battant des pas. Son appréhension monta d'un cran et enfin la porte bougea sur ses gonds sans un seul grincement…

Le Père Noël… Le Père Noël se tenait devant lui. Mince, il avait mangé un truc avarié à la cantine ou alors il s'était endormi dans la rue et le froid le faisait délirer. Pouvait-on délirer quand on avait froid? Ou bien il avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas et s'était durement cogné la tête.

Le gros bonhomme rouge et blanc s'adressa alors à lui : « Vous désirez? » Sa voix était tout sauf rauque et chaleureuse comme aurait du l'être celle du Père Noël mais plutôt pincée comme s'il avait un balai coincé dans le derrière. Il était loin le « Oh! Oh! Oh! Que veux-tu mon garçon? As-tu été sage cette année? Dis-moi tout. »

Harry se retint de dire « Une piscine de chocolat et l'humiliation totale de mon cousin » même si cela le démangeait. A la place, il se contenta de demander :

« Heu… Je suis bien à la résidence Malfoy, 21 Gladstone Park Road.

– Certes jeune homme. Vous désirez? répéta le Père Noël.

– Parler à monsieur Malfoy.

– Bien, je vais le chercher. Veuillez attendre ici » fit le gros homme en s'écartant pour le faire entrer.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la salle qui servait de hall d'entrée au manoir Malfoy.

Il savait que les Malfoy étaient riches, mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Harry se sentait tout petit, devant lui s'étendait le hall sur une quinzaine de mètres. Le sol était en marbre blanc strié de fines veinures allant du gris clair au noir et complété par quelque touches de vert, un grand tapis persan s'étalait au centre. Jusqu'à mi-hauteur, sur les murs étaient posées des boiseries. Le reste, peint en beige, supportait de nombreux tableaux et tapisseries représentant pour la plupart les ancêtres Malfoy. Harry le déduisit en remarquant la profusion de personnages qui arboraient une chevelure d'un blond platine comme Lucius et Draco. Des sièges adossés à la cloison de droite permettaient aux visiteurs d'attendre les maîtres de maison. Harry se dirigea vers l'un d'eux avant de se rendre compte qu'il était complètement trempé. La neige accumulée sur ses vêtements fondait avec la douce chaleur de la maison et une flaque commençait à se former à ses pieds. Il aurait été du plus mauvais effet de salir les fauteuils de la maison alors qu'il allait demander l'asile à ses occupants sans les avoir prévenu de son arrivée.

La richesse du hall impressionna fortement Harry qui se demandait si toutes les pièces de la maison étaient aussi richement décorées.

Des pas retentirent derrière lui et il se retourna avec un grand sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'il reconnut Draco. Il piqua un phare monumental lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui. Oups, le Père Noël s'était trompé de Malfoy, pensa Harry. En venant à cette heure avancée, Harry avait espéré ne pas croiser Draco. Il voulait juste demander au Doc de l'héberger pour une nuit. Il serait parti le lendemain sans voir le fils de Lucius.

Draco détaillait ce garçon qui avait sonné chez lui à 22 heures pour lui parler. Il était petit, lui arrivant aux épaules et d'une carrure assez chétive. Des cheveux bruns mouillés et ébouriffés semblaient n'avoir jamais vu de peigne de leur vie. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage car le jeune homme fixait avec attention ses pieds. Si Draco devait le qualifier en un mot, banal lui viendrait à l'esprit. Ses vêtements trois fois trop grands et son manteau usé gouttaient sur le tapis, sa mère allait faire un scandale s'il tachait la carpette de la tante Bella. Draco se demandait qui était ce jeune homme car il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui. Peut être que s'il levait la tête.

Pour attirer l'attention d'Harry, il se racla la gorge. Bon sang, pas si banal, pensa Draco lorsque le petit brun releva la tête et qu'il put admirer deux grands yeux verts, un petit nez rond, des lèvres roses et des pommettes adorablement rouges. Ce garçon lui était définitivement inconnu. Il avait beau être habillé comme un sac, il se serait souvenu d'un garçon aussi mignon s'ils s'étaient parlés. Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au regard scrutateur du blond, rougissait de plus belle au grand amusement de Draco. Décidé à arrêter le massacre, Dray entama la conversation :

« Tu voulais me voir heu… ?

– Harry... Harry Potter.

– Donc Harry que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite à… », Il regarda sa montre « 22 heures passées » Harry rougit et bredouilla :

« Le Père Noël s'est trompé. Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais voir mais le Doc.

– Doc ? Tu parles de mon père ?

– Heu oui » murmura le brun. Draco se retourna et appela « Dooooooobby ! » Harry vit l'homme en costume revenir dans le hall.

« Monsieur m'a appelé ?

– Tu t'es trompé de personne. Harry, ici présent souhaite parler à mon paternel.

– Veuillez m'excuser pour la méprise, je vais quérir Monsieur Lucius.

– Je reste ici avec notre invité.»

Draco, curieux de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé le brun à rencontrer son père à cette heure avancée, s'adressa à son hôte :

« Je m'appelle Draco, je suis le fils du Dr Malfoy, commença t-il

– Je sais.

– Mon père t'a parlé de moi ?

– N… non, bégaya Harry. Nous sommes dans la même école.

– Ah bon ? Désolé, je ne me souviens pas de toi. Tu es en quelle classe ? » Draco était assez surpris de ne pas connaître l'autre garçon. Avec Pansy et Millicent comme amies, il connaissait presque tout le lycée, les deux jeunes filles étant de vraies commères. Ces deux là avaient des dossiers sur presque tout le monde. Harry devait vraiment être discret pour avoir échappé aux langues de vipère qu'étaient ses amies.

« Terminale L. Tu m'as aidé face à Dudley Dursley ce midi. D'ailleurs je t'en remercie » La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Draco quand il se souvint de la fusée brune quittant le réfectoire.

« C'était donc toi, le garçon dont m'a parlé Pansy » Le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Elle avait parlé. Mince « Elle m'a dit que Dursley te cherchait souvent des crosses. Ce mec est un vrai idiot. Enfin… Il y a des imbéciles partout. Poudlard ne fait pas exception et nous on en a un gros, rit Draco.

– C'est mon cousin. Les yeux de blond s'arrondirent en comprenant sa gaffe.

– Désolé! Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant.

– Pas grave, comme tu as du le remarquer, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec Dudley, rassura Harry.

– Plutôt. Sinon où et quand as-tu rencontré mon père ? fit le capitaine de l'équipe de basket pour changer de sujet.

– Il y a un an au Royal London Hospital » répondit le plus petit.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa et Draco se creusait les méninges pour trouver un autre sujet, le garçon n'ayant surement pas envie de s'étendre sur sa rencontre avec le médecin. Si Harry avait fait connaissance avec son paternel sur son lieu de travail et qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié au point que Lucius Malfoy lui donne son adresse personnelle et le laisse lui donner un surnom, c'est qu'ils devaient se voir souvent dans un cadre médical. Il doutait que l'autre veuille parler de ses problèmes de santé, bien qu'aux yeux de Draco, il soit bien portant malgré une certaine maigreur.

Draco et Harry furent sauvés de ce silence embarrassant par l'arrivée de Lucius qui se dirigea vers eux. Le visage du petit brun s'illumina à la vue de l'adulte et Draco fut surpris par cette attitude, surprise qui s'accentua en remarquant une lueur inquiète dans les yeux de son père. Ils devaient bien se connaître.

« Harry que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Lucius.

– Bonsoir Doc ! J'ai un petit problème de logement. Vous pouvez me gardez cette nuit, je repartirai demain.

– Un problème de logement, hein ? Ils t'ont mis à la porte ?

– Non, non, ma tante vient à la maison pour les fêtes et on ne s'entend pas très bien. Mon oncle m'a proposé de partir quelques jours. Normalement j'aurais du aller chez la voisine mais elle n'est pas là. Je n'ai pas assez pour prendre une chambre et surtout aucune envie de passer les vacances avec cette vieille folle et ses bouledogues croqueurs de mollet, expliqua le brun.

– Et où vas-tu passer le reste des fêtes ?

– En foyer, je vais bien trouver une place.

– Hors de question que tu ailles là-bas. Tu vas rester ici, pour le reste des vacances.

– Mais…

– Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne. Suis-moi au salon ».

Draco était stupéfait. Son père venait de décider d'héberger le brun pour le reste des vacances. De plus il avait l'air de s'inquiéter sincèrement pour l'adolescent. Draco était curieux de connaître leurs liens et l'histoire du garçon car Lucius ne se comportait ainsi qu'avec sa femme, son fils et Severus, son meilleur ami. Son comportement était totalement anti-malfoyen. Il était d'ordinaire froid avec toute autre personne hormis eux trois.

Lucius guida les deux garçons dans le manoir jusqu'au petit salon. Cette pièce était celle préférée de la famille. Chaleureuse, elle donnait sur le parc grâce à de grandes portes vitrées, à cette heure là recouvertes par de lourds rideaux blancs. Le parquet clair et les murs bleus ainsi que le mobilier blanc rappelaient le bord de mer. Une impression de sérénité flottait dans l'air. Chose étrange pour le décor, la présence d'une cheminée mais cela ajoutait au charme de la salle.

Au milieu de la pièce, là où se trouvaient les fauteuils, le Père Noël se tenait debout sur un tabouret. Une femme s'affairait à ses pieds et semblait ajuster le costume, tout son nécessaire de couture était éparpillé autour d'elle, elle piquait des épingles dans l'ourlet du pantalon. En entendant entrer les trois hommes, l'homme et la femme se retournèrent et la blonde s'adressa au médecin :

« Lucius, Draco que se passe-t-il ?

- Chérie, je te présente Harry. C'est un de mes patients. Il va res…

-Un patient, coupa Mrs Malfoy. Lucius, ce sont les premières vacances que tu prends depuis deux ans. Et tu fais venir un de tes patients à la maison ! » fit sèchement Mrs Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy était impressionnante. Une femme magnifique aux cheveux d'un blond plus foncé que son époux et son fils. Plutôt fine mais aux formes avantageuses, Mrs Malfoy faisait partie des personnes qui embellissent avec l'âge. Son visage ressemblait énormément à Draco, nul doute que l'héritier tenait sa beauté de sa mère. Mais ce qui épata Harry fut surtout la colère de la femme, les deux hommes semblèrent se ratatiner face à Narcissa. Elle pestait contre son « mari drogué du travail même pas capable de prendre des vacances ».

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. S'il avait su, il aurait dormi dans la rue. Il n'était apparemment pas le bienvenue. Le brun attira l'attention de Doc pendant que Mrs Malfoy continuait à maudire son époux : « Doc ? Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille autre part. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé » Lucius le retint par le bras et se tourna vers sa femme. Il l'interrompit dans ses reproches et lui expliqua qui était Harry et pourquoi il était ici. Mrs Malfoy s'arrêta d'un coup en comprenant que le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, était celui dont parlaient si souvent Lucius et Severus : un gamin négligé par sa famille et souffre-douleur de son cousin. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre un tel comportement. Comment pouvait-on traiter un enfant comme cela ? Elle avait dû lutter pour avoir son fils, la conception de Draco avait été difficile et elle regrettait de ne pouvoir donner un autre enfant à Lucius.

Elle se calma instantanément et se s'adressa à Santa Claus : « Dobby, vous pouvez enlever le costume, nous continuerons demain et allez préparer une chambre pour notre hôte » Le Père Noël majordome se retira et Narcissa se tourna de lui :

« Bonsoir Monsieur Potter. Bienvenue dans la famille Malfoy.

– Merci Madame. Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste, s'excusa le jeune homme.

– Ce n'est rien, Lucius m'avait prévenu que vous pourriez passer. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Mais je vous en prie appelez-moi Narcissa, fit la couturière.

– Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, reprit Lucius. Draco peux-tu aller chercher ma mallette dans mon bureau. »

Puis se retournant vers Harry, il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'enlever sa chemise, il avait remarqué que le brun se tenait d'une manière bizarre. Lorsque que le lycéen déboutonna son vêtement, Narcissa ne put retenir un halètement. Une grande ecchymose s'étalait sur son flanc gauche, cadeau de Dudley. Mrs Malfoy bouillonnait de rage en regardant le bleu. Lucius examina la marque qui commençait à tourner au bleu noir. Draco revint à ce moment avec la sacoche de médecin de son père et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la blessure, avant qu'Harry ne la cache en rougissant et fuyant son regard. Lucius fit sortir Draco en constatant la réaction de son patient et commença à soigner son protégé, avant de le confier à son fils pour qu'il le conduise dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Draco guida Harry à travers les corridors du manoir jusqu'à une chambre située près de la sienne. Les couloirs étaient éclairés par une douce lumière provenant des appliques murales, le sol recouvert de longs tapis étouffaient les bruits de leurs pas. Après plusieurs bifurcations et deux escaliers, le jeune Malfoy entraina le brun dans une nouvelle galerie. Il lui apprit que celui-ci composait avec les pièces attenantes ses appartements. Lorsqu'il recevait ses amis, ils s'installaient dans cette partie de la demeure. On y trouvait la chambre de Draco et sa salle de bain, trois autres chambres, elles aussi pourvues de leurs salles d'eau privées, un salon qui servait de pièce de loisir et une petite bibliothèque.

Draco ouvrit la première porte sur la droite et fit entrer Harry. C'était une chambre dans les tons jaune pastel, un lit double en bois clair trônait contre le mur en face de la porte, il était placé entre deux grandes fenêtres aux rideaux couleur de nacre. Deux tables de chevet dans le même bois que le lit, étaient disposées de chaque côté. Une porte à droite menait dans la salle de bain. Sous les fenêtres à proximité était disposé un bureau, un canapé et une table basse siégeaient contre le mur d'en face. A l'opposé, une immense armoire du même matériau que le lit reposait contre le mur. Elle était pourvue de grandes glaces.

Draco fit signe à Harry de le suivre et alla dans la salle de bain. Dans les tons bleus, elle était entièrement carrelée, une baignoire et un lavabo en marbre blanc ainsi qu'une douche et des toilettes occupaient l'espace. Il lui montra où était rangées les serviettes. Le brun se fit la réflexion que sa chambre pouvait entrer en entier dans cette pièce. Les Malfoy étaient riches, très riches.

De retour dans la chambre, le blond prit congé du brun. Il l'informa que s'il avait besoin de quoique que se soit, sa chambre était celle juste à côté. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et l'autre répondit avec un petit sourire et des rougeurs sur les joues qu'il trouva charmantes.

Une fois l'héritier parti, Harry fouilla dans son sac et alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Cette journée avait été riche en évènements. Son rêve sur ses parents, l'intervention de Draco face à Big Débile et ses copains du zoo, lui mis à la porte, son arrivée à Malfoy Manor et la rencontre avec Narcissa Malfoy et Draco… Draco, il allait passer les vacances chez lui. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage et il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'endormit serein.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Draco pensait à leur invité. Sa curiosité le titillait comme jamais elle ne l'avait été pour quelqu'un. Il avait vu le comportement protecteur de son père et sa mère, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Harry, semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile. Ha ! Narcissa Malfoy et ses manière de mère poule.

Ce garçon était étrange, il paraissait timide et frêle mais restait fier. Mais ce qui le troublait était le sourire qu'il avait eu en regardant son père. Franc, innocent, dénué de toute cupidité ou concupiscence. D'habitude, la plupart des gens qui abordaient les Malfoy avait tous un but caché à cause de la situation avantageuse de sa famille mais là rien. Le brun paraissait de pas s'en souciait. Il était… innocent, oui innocent cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Il se doutait que le garçon ne devait pas avoir la vie facile vu l'hématome sur son flanc. Il allait se renseigner sur le lycéen et il savait à qui demander.

* * *

Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy discutaient dans leur lit. La femme était dans les bras de son époux, la tête sur son épaule gauche et caressait le torse de son amant. Lucius tenait possessivement son épouse contre lui.

« Alors c'est lui ton petit protégé pour lequel tu t'inquiètes tant.

– Hum…

– Il est plutôt mignon. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as pris sous ton aile. Il paraît si fragile, on a envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

– Et encore, tu ne le connais pas. Tu verras, il est très attachant, même Sev a craqué complètement.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

– Lorsqu'Harry vient à l'hôpital et que je ne suis pas de service, il se charge lui même du petit brun. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que le directeur en personne fait partie de ses médecins attitrés. Imagine la terreur du milieu médical gaga d'un de ses patients, pouffa t-il.

– Oui, mais il faut le comprendre. Harry est le fils de sa meilleure amie bien qu'ils se soient disputés avec sa mère juste avant sa mort. Il s'en est toujours voulu ne pas s'être réconcilié avec les Potter.

– Severus a été énormément soulagé lorsqu'il a vu Harry la première fois à l'hôpital. Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il connaissait ses parents. Les Dursley lui ont interdit de s'approcher de leur neveu lorsqu'ils en ont eu la garde.

– Donc c'est une bonne chose pour nous que nous ayons Harry, sourit Narcissa.

– Oooh… toi, je te vois venir. Quel ton plan machiavélique pour rapprocher Sev et Harry ?

– Faire participer notre invité au piège du Sombre Roi.

– Mon amour, tu es un génie » rigola Lucius avant de faire rouler sa femme et de l'embrasser.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà…

Dobby en Père Noël ! J'espère vous avoir surpris.

Lors du chapitre précédant, j'avais proposé le père noël dans le sondage comme j'aurais pu dire Dark Vador. Mais vu l'engouement que le gentil bonhomme rouge a reçu, j'ai décidé de l'introduire vraiment.

Par contre je garde l'idée de Lucius en Père Noël dans un coin. Elle m'a fait beaucoup délirer.

Reviews please.


	4. Cohabitation

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec mon histoire.

Genre : General, Romance, UA

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : T

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa, (pour l'instant).

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il va passer les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Note : Note : Dans une review anonyme on m'a demandé si je comptais séparer Lucius et Narcissa. La réponse est non. Dans l'annonce des couples qui interviennent dans la fic, le « pour l'instant » signifie que peut être d'autres couples verront le jour et non que les parents de Draco vont se séparer.

Note2 : J'ai trouvé une béta donc le rythme de parution va baisser comme vous avez déjà du le constater. Je pense un chapitre tout les 15 jours.

Je remercie Lucy Poppins pour avoir corriger le chapitre ainsi que les précédents et pour ses précieux commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation.

La nuit avait été agréable, le matelas confortable, les draps frais et son oreille moelleux à souhait sentaient bons la lavande. Bien calé sous sa couette, Harry profitait de ces derniers instants de somnolence où l'on est encore à la frontière entre le sommeil et le réveil, une douce quiétude l'envahissait. Il poussa un soupire satisfait en se rappelant doucement où il se trouvait… Le manoir Malfoy, Doc et sa femme l'avaient invité à passer le reste des vacances chez eux.

Hier, frigorifié et exténué de son vagabondage à la recherche d'un toit, il avait sonné à leur porte pour demander l'asile. La famille de Draco l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Trop fatigué, il n'avait pas vraiment réagi en comprenant qu'il allait passer les deux prochaines semaines en compagnie de la personne qu'il admirait depuis plus deux ans. Mais maintenant reposé, la réalité s'imposa à lui : il allait côtoyer Draco dans les quinze jours qui suivraient. Comment allait-il faire pour s'empêcher de rougir, bégayer et s'humilier devant l'autre garçon? Draco était son modèle, sa muse, hier avait été la première fois qu'il lui parlait et il s'était rendu compte que malgré le fait qu'ils fréquentaient le même lycée, le blond ne le connaissait pas. A force d'être isolé des gens de son âge, sa timidité était devenue un véritable handicap, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec l'autre adolescent. Mais il n'allait pas se prendre la tête, il verrait bien le moment venu.

A pas lents, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il laissa tomber son pyjama par terre et entra dans la douche qui pouvait accueillir sans problème trois personnes. Il attrapa du shampoing et frotta énergiquement sa tête. Rien de telle qu'une bonne douche pour se réveiller totalement. Après s'être séché, il se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les dents et essayer de se coiffer. Il eut beau passer plusieurs fois son peigne dans ses cheveux, ils rebiquaient toujours. Désespéré, il abandonna, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

De retour dans la chambre, une serviette de bain autour de la taille, il fouilla dans son sac et sortit un jean et une chemise propres. Mouais… avec les vêtements informes de Dudley, il ressemblait toujours à un sac et il pouvait courir pour que les Dursley lui achètent de nouveaux vêtements. Bien, maintenant qu'il était présentable, il devait retrouver son chemin dans les couloirs de la demeure. La veille au soir, il avait suivi le blond sans regarder la direction qu'ils empruntaient. Allez, l'aventure nous appelle! Haut les cœurs!

Le brun se retrouva dans le couloir, ce n'était pas trop difficile, il devait tourner à gauche, l'autre bout du corridor se terminant en cul-de-sac. Après, il devait trouver les escaliers pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Dur, devait-il continuer tout droit ou tourner à droite? Il hésita et se décida pour la droite. Commença alors son périple dans les méandres du Malfoy Manor. Les couloirs et les bifurcations s'enchaînaient sans qu'il ne trouve les escaliers. « Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Cette baraque est un vrai labyrinthe! » s'exclama Harry après un quart d'heure à errer au deuxième étage. Il était perdu, sa seule solution: attendre que quelqu'un passe par là.

Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, au bout du corridor dans lequel il se trouvait, apparut Draco. Le blond se dirigea vers lui quand il l'aperçut : « Bonjour Harry! Je viens te chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Tu me suis jusqu'à la salle à manger? » proposa le blond avec un grand sourire. Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues du brun se colorer délicatement pendant qu'il lui rendait son salut et le suivait. Draco l'entraîna vers les fameux escaliers ''cachés'' juste à côté de l'endroit où Harry avait échoué et qui grogna lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Son camarade, en l'entendant, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et l'invité lui expliqua qu'il cherchait à descendre depuis un quart d'heure sans retrouver son chemin. Le blond éclata de rire et lui raconta qu'il n'était pas le seul, les personnes qui mettaient les pieds pour la première fois au manoir se perdaient souvent.

Harry se rassasiait de la vue du blond. Il était bien plus beau lorsqu'il riait ou souriait comme maintenant. Il montrait là une facette que le brun ne connaissait pas. D'habitude son visage restait de marbre au lycée face aux autres que ce soit les midinettes qui gravitaient autour de lui ou Dudley qui l'énervait avec son idiotie plus grosse que lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se souvenait de ce qui lui avait plu chez Draco et avait fait du blond son modèle privilégié. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était rentré à Poudlard et il trainait du côté du terrain extérieur de basket. Malfoy, à cette époque simple recrue du club de basket, s'entrainait seul à faire des paniers. Il était doué… il ne ratait aucun de ses shoots, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas remarqué Harry qui l'observait. A un moment, le blond s'était élancé et avait réalisé sous les yeux ébahis du jeune Potter un dunk. Pendant quelques instants, Draco avait semblé voler tel un ange et l'expression de fierté et de pure joie du joueur à la réussite de son coup avait profondément surpris et ému le brun qui s'était empressé d'immortaliser l'instant avec ses crayons. Draco Malfoy déjà surnommé le Prince des Glaces montrait des expressions totalement inédites. Depuis, Harry n'avait eu de cesse de suivre le basketteur, espérant surprendre d'autres moments semblables qu'il pourrait fixer dans son carnet de croquis.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco observait l'autre garçon. Les yeux d'un vert pensif fixés sur lui le faisaient se sentir étrange. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent mais il le regardait d'une façon inhabituelle. Dans ses orbes vertes brillaient de l'admiration mais aussi une innocence rare pour des jeunes de leur âge et une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ces prunelles le scrutaient et il avait l'impression d'être à nu, comme si le brun pouvait comprendre l'essence même de sa personne. Ce regard différent des autres avides lui plaisait beaucoup… oui beaucoup. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il appellerait sa commère préférée, pour se renseigner sur ce mystérieux garçon.

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. C'était une pièce spacieuse toute en longueur. Le sol en marbre gris, les boiseries murales et leurs moulures, les colonnes contre la cloison de droite, le haut plafond peint en bordeaux, les poutres apparentes et les grandes fenêtres donnaient l'impression de se trouver dans une cathédrale sans le côté austère des édifices religieux. Une immense table en chêne pouvant accueillir une quarantaine d'invités était placée au milieu de la pièce, entourée par des chaises de bois avec un capitonnage rouge comme le plafond. En bout de table, Lucius déjeunait avec Narcissa à sa droite. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux jeunes hommes, ils se souhaitèrent le bonjour et Draco alla embrasser sa mère avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père et de tirer la chaise à côté de lui pour inviter Harry à s'asseoir.

Pour une fois dans sa vie qu'Harry pouvait profiter d'un petit déjeuner sans servir les autres convives, il ne savait par quoi commencer devant la profusion des mets disposés devant lui sur la table, voyant cela, Mrs Malfoy lui demanda ce qu'il aimait au petit déjeuner et le servit. Harry la remercia et commença à l'observer avec insistance sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que l'adolescent scrutait la blonde qui faisait comme si de rien n'était quand Lucius l'interrompit : « Harry ? A force de regarder Cissa avec des yeux de merlan frit, je vais être jaloux.» plaisanta t-il. Harry sursauta à la remarque et une couleur rouge soutenue lui monta aux joues en se rendant compte de son acte. Narcissa lui souriait avec bienveillance. Draco sentait comme de la colère l'envahir. Le brun fixait sa mère comme il le regardait lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela le gênait qu'Harry fasse la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce regard, son père n'y avait pas eu le droit hier. Alors pourquoi sa mère ? Ce que le brun répondit à la boutade de Lucius, l'énerva encore plus : « Excusez-moi Madame. Vous êtes très belle » dit-il rapidement avant de réaliser ses paroles. Lucius rit et son fils plissa davantage plus les yeux.

Narcissa le remercia et lui précisa sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'elle était flattée mais mariée. Le brun avait honte, il venait de se ridiculiser devant Draco. Ses paroles prononcées en présence de Draco et Lucius pouvaient être mal interprétées. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour rétablir la vérité « Votre visage me plait… Heu non… enfin oui. Je m'enfonce là » fit Harry en entendant le mari de la blonde pouffer de plus en plus. Les yeux de Draco se rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure des explications de son camarade. De plus en plus honteux, le brun lâcha :

« Je ne vous draguais pas du tout. Je dessine et votre visage est intéressant esthétiquement. J'aimerai faire votre portrait, souffla t-il.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai et tu es plutôt doué d'après les croquis que tu m'as montrés un jour, s'exclama Lucius. Il faut que tu vois ça chérie.

– Vous dessinez beaucoup Harry ? demanda la maitresse de maison.

– Tout le temps. J'ai toujours mon carnet avec moi. Je peux vous montrer quelques esquisses et si elles vous plaisent, peut être que vous pourriez me laisser vous dessiner, s'enthousiasma le brun.

– Ce serait avec plaisir » sourit la femme devant l'excitation qu'affichait l'adolescent.

Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce pour chercher son carnet dans sa chambre. Il venait de claquer la porte quand il fit demi-tour et revint au salon pour demander : « Euh! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'accompagner ? Je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver la chambre seul, avoua t-il.

– Draco va t'accompagner » fit le Doc.

Harry remercia le blond avec un sourire renversant du point de vue de ce dernier et il le raccompagna à sa chambre. Les yeux émeraudes du plus petit brillaient de joie à l'idée qu'une autre personne que Remus Lupin s'intéresse à ses créations et surtout qu'elle puisse bien vouloir poser pour lui. La beauté de la femme, son élégance et surtout ses expressions qu'il avait entraperçues depuis la veille : la colère, la douceur, son amour sans bornes pour sa famille, lui ouvrait des possibilités nouvelles qu'il hâte d'explorer.

Draco lisait dans l'attitude du plus jeune une excitation toute innocente. Ce garçon était vraiment trop chou, comme auraient dit Pansy et Milli. On aurait dit un gamin pressé de faire admirer ses œuvres à ses é à la chambre du brun, il le vit se précipiter vers son sac à dos posé sur le bureau. Il en sortit une sorte de grand bloc et revint vers lui en le tenant contre son torse comme un trésor. Ils repartirent ensemble pour rejoindre les parents du blond. En chemin, ils croisèrent Dobby qui leur indiqua que les maîtres les attendaient dans le salon bleu.

Installée sur le canapé, Narcissa fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le brun prit place et commença à lui montrer son cahier pendant que Draco s'excusait auprès de son père, il devait aller téléphoner.

Narcissa était impressionnée par le don du brun. Il était doué, ses dessins pleins de vie avaient des traits épurés et maîtrisés. Harry avait une très grande aptitude dans cette matière mais on voyait qu'il ne se reposait pas dessus et qu'il travaillait avec ardeur à sa passion. La femme arrivait à reconnaître avec aisance les lieux représentés, beaucoup appartenant à Poudlard, la ramenaient au temps de sa scolarité au lycée. Tout y était détaillé, elle reconnut même certains personnes comme Dumbledore ou la vieille MacGonagall déjà enseignante à son époque et même certains des amis de son fils, Blaise Zabini, Milicent Bullstrode ou Pansy Parkinson. Harry lui expliquait chaque croquis, Lucius regardant par dessus leurs épaules émettait de temps à autre des commentaires.

A un moment, une feuille glissa par terre et Narcissa se pencha pour la ramasser, en regardant le contenu, elle fut abasourdie. Elle tendit le dessin à son mari. Devant eux, s'étalait un jeune homme qui n'était d'autre que leur fils. C'était celui où le blond était accoudé à une fenêtre et regardait le ciel avec un air mélancolique. Ce dessin de toute beauté émut profondément la blonde et elle se tourna vers leur invité qui fixait la feuille avec une expression très tendre. Elle et Lucius échangèrent un regard plein de compréhension.

* * *

De l'autre coté de la maison, Draco s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et attendait que Pansy décroche son téléphone. Il était temps pour lui d'aller à la pêche aux informations concernant leur pensionnaire. Et il était sûr que Pansy était celle qu'il lui fallait. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, elle décrocha enfin:

« Allo ? Pansy Parkinson.

– Bonjour Pans', c'est Draco.

– Oh! Salut Dray, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

– J'ai besoin de tes talents, renseigna le jeune homme. Tu as bien des dossiers sur tous les étudiants du lycée ?

– Oh, oh, oh ! Le Grand Draco Malfoy me demande des informations sur quelqu'un. Toi qui croyais ça inutile et qui te moquais… rigola la brune.

– Ca va, ça va. Je m'excuse. Tu vas m'aider ou continuer à te moquer ?

– Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! Dis-moi tout beau blond. Qui a réussit à titiller l'attention du Prince des Glaces.

– Bon, il s'appelle Harry Potter. Il est br…

– Potter ? Tu parles du mignon petit brun qui passe sa vie à dessiner ? Ce Potter ? coupa Pansy.

– Bon apparemment tu le connais.

– Que veux-tu savoir ?

– Tout ce que tu as, déclara l'héritier Malfoy.

– Bon, Harry James Potter, 17 ans, est né un 31 juillet. Elève en terminal L, suit les cours d'arts plastiques depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Le professeur Lupin l'aide à préparer le concours d'entrée des Beaux Arts. Elève plutôt bon mais discret, il n'a pas d'ami connu au lycée. Ca, on le doit à notre idiot préféré Dudley Dursley, ce qui nous amène à la famille de Potter. Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il avait deux ans et n'ayant plus de famille, il a été confié à sa tante Pétunia Dursley, la mère de Boule de Gras. Big D déteste son cousin et lui mène la vie dure, toutes les personnes qui ont essayé de se lier d'amitié avec Harry se sont soit fait menacées ou carrément tabassées. Depuis il est évité comme la peste, débita Pansy.

– Autre chose? questionna Draco.

– Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit la jeune femme. Si, Harry Potter est le fils unique de James Potter. Tu sais ce riche philanthrope mort dans un accident de voiture dont la fortune était presque égale à celle de ta famille. Il était le mécène de nombreux artistes ou scientifiques. D'ailleurs sa femme était une flutiste renommée.

– Et bien à son apparence, on ne voit pas que ce mec fait partie des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre.

– Son compte en banque doit être bloqué jusqu'à sa majorité et connaissant la réputation de son oncle, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il néglige son neveu, il détestait sa belle-sœur et son mari. Il est de notoriété publique que Dursley a accepté Harry sous son toit car il espérait faire main basse sur la fortune Potter.

– Et bien, c'est n'est pas la joie. Sinon il ne souffre d'aucune maladie ou un autre truc du genre?

– Non pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi cette question?

– Mon père le connaît et plutôt bien car il l'a invité à passer les vacances à la maison. Potter m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient connus à l'hôpital, précisa Draco. Hier, j'ai vu un gros hématome sur son flanc quand mon père l'a examiné.

– Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est un coup de Dudley. Harry est son punching-ball attitré et lui et sa bande passent leur temps à lui pourrir la vie. Hier, tu lui as évité des embrouilles à la cantine.

– Ouais je m'en rappelle, la fusée brune comme l'a appelé Blaise. »

Un silence songeur s'installa en les deux adolescents. Draco tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations que Pansy lui avait fournies. La brune, elle se posait des questions à propos de son ami.

« Dis-moi Draco. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il passe les vacances au manoir.

- Mis à part ça. Je sais que tu en n'aurais rien à faire qu'il soit là ou pas. Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Quand je l'ai vu hier sur le pas de la porte, il m'a intrigué. Son regard, je… j'ai l'impression de le connaître.

- Je vois, fit Pansy avec une voix mystérieuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois ? soupçonna le blond.

- Rien », mais Draco crut entendre son amie marmonner quelque chose comme « brun… inconscient… pas si discret... ». Sa camarade reprit : « Il est plutôt mignon le Potter, il te plait ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Paaaansy, fous-moi la paix avec ton esprit tordu, s'énerva Draco.

- Eh eh eh, j'en étais sûre, il te plait!

- N'importe quoi! Arrête de délirer.

- Allez! Avoue sinon tu ne m'aurais pas appelée.

- Mais arrête de vouloir te mêler de ma vie! Ce n'est pas ton problème! » Sur ce Draco raccrocha sous le rire de plus en plus sonore de son amie.

Maintenant Draco était un peu plus renseigné sur le brun mais il voulait en savoir plus. Ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas correct mais ne dit-on pas que la fin justifie les moyens? L'adolescent sortit de sa chambre et entra dans celle d'Harry et se dirigea vers son sac.

Règle n°1 : lorsque l'on veut fouiner sans se faire prendre : s'assurer que personne n'est dans les parages surtout celle dont on fouille les affaires. Ok, Potter était dans le salon avec sa mère.

Règle n°2 : Etre le plus discret possible dans ses déplacements pour ne pas se faire griller. Pas de problème à cette heure là, il était seul dans cette partie du manoir.

Règle n°3 : Etre le plus rapide possible.

Règle n°4 : Lorsque l'on déplace un objet, bien le remettre à sa place.

Règle n°5 : Ne pas détériorer les effets personnels de la personne.

Règle n°6 : Ne rien laisser sur les lieux du crime.

Règle n°7 : Si l'on se fait griller, surtout inventer une bonne excuse.

Draco posa le sac sur le lit et chercha des choses intéressantes qui pourraient le renseigner sur Harry. Il trouva des vêtements qui étaient de vraies insultes à ses yeux pour lui, grande fashion victim, du matériel à dessin, un vieux lecteur de CD et quelques disques. Au moins Potter avait de très bons goûts musicaux. Le cinquième volume des très populaires aventures de Mary Porter, jeune fille qui découvre qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'elle est inscrite dans célèbre école de magie. Chaque volume étant une année à l'école. Draco était un fan, un bon point pour le brun. Et une photo, toute racornie, représentait un couple dont l'homme ressemblait beaucoup à Harry, sans doute ses parents.

Et bien, maintenant il devait redescendre s'il ne voulait pas que son absence paraisse suspecte.

De retour au salon, Draco s'aperçut que ses parents et Harry finissaient tout juste de regarder les dessins du brun. Narcissa et le jeune artiste discutaient de la possibilité que la blonde pose pour lui quand la maitresse de maison posa ses conditions :

« Je serai ravie de poser pour toi Harry mais j'aimerais qu'en échange tu me rende un service.

– Bien sûr. Après tout, vous m'hébergez, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire.

– Merci, tu sais déjà que Lucius travaille au Royal Hospital. Normalement il est en vacances mais nous allons y passer l'après midi du 24 décembre pour la fête des enfants. La tradition veut que le directeur de hôpital se déguise en Père Noël et distribue les cadeaux mais le problème est que l'actuel directeur, le docteur Severus Rogue, se défile depuis plus de quatre ans. Nous avons décidé que Severus qui est le meilleur ami de Lucius et le parrain de Draco, n'y échapperait pas cette année. »

Harry vit un sourire sadique se profiler sur les visages des membres de la famille. Puis elle reprit : « Hier, Dobby t'a ouvert dans le costume du Père Noël que je confectionne pour ce cher Sev, après-demain, Lucius et Draco vont se rendre chez lui pour l'emmener à la clinique sans qu'il ne le sache. Bien sur il ne sait rien de ce qu'il se prépare. Son compagnon nous a aidés à tout préparer. Tu me suis jusqu'ici?

– Oui, répondit Harry.

– J'aimerais que tu nous aide pour les derniers derniers préparatifs et surtout quand nous serons au Royal London que tu nous aide à surveiller ce bon vieux Sev, au cas l'envie de s'échapper lui prendrait » La suite de la discussion se poursuivit, les Malfoy expliquant à Harry leur plan en détail.

* * *

Nous étions le matin du 24 décembre et Harry se demandait vraiment s'il avait bien fait de venir chez les Malfoy. Il se demandait dans quoi il s'était embarqué quand il avait dit oui à Narcissa pour l'aider à la fête des enfants. Au début, il avait trouvé ça amusant de participer, il avait même proposé d'animer un atelier de maquillage pour les petits malades. Narcissa et lui avait acheté tous le nécessaire et avait imprimé des modèles : lion, tigre, chien, papillon, pirate… Mais la blonde avait décrété que s'il s'occupait de cette animation, il devait lui aussi se mettre dans l'ambiance. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait dans le salon déguisé en renne, Narcissa arrangeant son costume.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon près du corps marron foncé et d'un haut à manche longues de la même couleur. Des bottes montantes en peluche, des mitaines et surtout des petites cornes de renne juché sur son crâne. C'était la honte, la Grande Honte et dire qu'il allait devoir passer la journée comme ça et que Draco serait là. Il allait perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait gagné aux yeux du blond durant les trois derniers jours.

Depuis son réveil à Malfoy Manor, Draco et lui avaient sympathisé mais Harry toujours impressionné par son camarade, enchaînait les gaffes sous les rires clairs de Draco et ses sourires patients. Il avait aussi atteint son record de rougissements bien qu'il ait l'impression que le blond les provoquait intentionnellement car celui-ci avait toujours un petit sourire après. Draco lui avait fait visiter la maison, il l'avait accompagné aux courses de dernières minutes avec sa mère, ils passaient souvent la soirée à regarder un film ou à lire dans le salon des appartements de Draco, seuls tout les deux. Ils s'étaient découvert des points communs en matière de musique, films ou lecture. Harry buvait chaque mot du blond espérant en apprendre plus sur lui. Il adorait passer du temps avec lui.

Son moment préféré était sans conteste l'après-midi qu'ils passèrent à Londres et qui fut ponctuée de rires et de discussions. Ils s'étaient baladés dans les marchés, avaient fait les magasins, s'étaient réchauffé autour d'un chocolat chaud dans un pub, Narcissa commentant ce qu'elle voyait. C'était une femme très éxubérante et Harry l'appréciait beaucoup. De plus le blond, qui s'entraînait à la conduite anticipée pour passer son permis en juin, conduisit sur les trajets provoquant des crises de rires à Harry lorsqu'il se disputait avec sa mère à propos de sa ''conduite de fou'' et de son ''inconscience'' faisant de lui un ''danger public'', d'après Narcissa.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur les deux hommes de la famille Malfoy sortant ainsi Harry de ses souvenirs. Il voulut se cacher derrière la blonde lorsqu'il croisa le regard franchement amusé de son camarade qui le détailla des pieds à la tête. Le jeune homme était habillé entièrement de blanc, du pantalon au pull à col roulé, lui donnant un aspect angélique. Lucius, toujours aussi élégant dans un costume gris perle, arborait une touche de couleur avec son bonnet rouge à pompon bordé de fourrure symbole d'un célèbre personnage. Narcissa, habillée d'une belle robe bleue et de bottines blanches, semblait danser.

« Chérie, si vous êtes prêts, nous pourrions y aller, commença Doc.

– Tout de suite, Lu. Comment trouvez vous Harry ? fit-elle en se décalant. Il est mignon, n'est ce pas ?

– Très mignon » approuva Draco. Ce qui fit rougir le fils Potter à un niveau jamais atteint, Draco ayant un sourire de plus en plus satisfait à mesure que le plus petit prenait des couleurs.

C'était vraiment jouissif de le voir piquer un fard et encore plus lorsqu'il en était à l'origine. Il s'était surpris à apprécier l'autre garçon et à rechercher sa présence. Il émanait de lui une fragilité et une douceur tellement touchante. D'habitude ce genre de personnes timides l'indifférait, il les trouvait insipides mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Et il désirait de plus en plus apprendre d'autres choses sur le brun.

Tout ce petit monde enfila son manteau puis partit vers la voiture garée devant le porche. Draco s'installa à l'arrière, grognant pour la forme, lorsque son père lui annonça qu'il préférait arriver en un seul morceau chez son parrain. En s'asseyant sur la banquette arrière, les cornes d'Harry s'étaient légèrement déplacées et le blond entreprit de les lui remettre. Chose faite, il passa son doigt sur la joue du brun et laissa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

La voiture démarra enfin. A quelques kilomètres de là, Severus Rogue, installé sur son canapé dans les bras de son amant, se serait sûrement carapaté très loin s'il avait su ce qu'il l'attendait.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

Je dois avouer que j'adore le personnage de Narcissa en maman délurée proche de son fils.

Qu'avez vous pensé du « mode fouine » de Draco ?

Continuez à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ce que vous voudriez voir.

A la prochaine, avec l'entrée de Severus,

Thuban.

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ^^


	5. Noël

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec mon histoire.

Genre : General, Romance, UA

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : T

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa, (pour l'instant).

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire, se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il va passer les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Note : Coucou, me revoilà avec la suite de L'Orphelin. Un petit peu long à arriver, je m'en excuse mais j'ai passé les deux semaines de vacances sans PC à la campagne. Après il a fallu tout réécrire et fignoler. En espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours autant.

Je continue à remercier chaleureusement toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé leurs encouragements. J'en profite aussi pour remercier les revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre.

Et merci Lucy Poppins pour ton travail de correction et tes conseils.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Noël.

Le Docteur Rogue était une personne à laquelle il valait mieux ne pas se frotter. Bel homme, de taille moyenne, finement musclé, les cheveux noirs corbeau lui tombant sur les épaules et des yeux semblables à deux puits froids et sombres sans fond. On le reconnaissait par ses vêtements noirs et sa blouse de docteur qui tourbillonnait derrière lui telle une cape de sorcier des contes pour enfants. Glacial, sec, sarcastique, parfois condescendant, il était craint comme la peste sur son lieu de travail. Ses colères étaient redoutées et tout le monde filait droit lorsque le patron inspectait les différents services. La seule personne connue qui pouvait oser se moquer de lui sans qu'il n'en prenne ombrage était son meilleur ami Lucius Malfoy.

Mais ce que les gens ne savaient pas, hormis sa famille et ses amis, était que le comportement de Severus différait complètement dans l'intimité de ce qu'il montrait en public. Severus se trouvait être un tout autre homme chez lui.

Severus était de bonne humeur. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, son compagnon était aux petits soins pour lui : petit déjeuner au lit, douche câline. Actuellement bien calé contre son amant dans le canapé, il dégustait une tasse de thé tardive, son homme s'amusant avec ses cheveux et déposant de petits baisers dans son cou. Cette journée s'annonçait parfaite… oui, paaaaaarfaite. Ce soir, pour le traditionnel repas du réveillon, il serait entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Son amour, ses amis Lucius et Narcissa et son filleul Draco qui viendraient accompagnés d'Harry Potter, le fils de Lily sa défunte meilleure amie.

Le rapprochement d'Harry et Lucius lui plaisait beaucoup car il voyait là un moyen de renouer avec le jeune Potter sans que les Dursley n'en sachent rien. A la mort du couple Potter, Severus avait demandé la garde de l'enfant en tant qu'ami proche de la famille et personne désignée par ses parents comme tuteur de l'enfant en cas de problème. Mais les Dursley s'y étaient opposés, voyant d'un mauvais œil que la fortune considérable de James et Lily soit gérée par une tiers personne. Surtout qu'ils pensaient pouvoir profiter du compte en banque d'Harry. Le litige opposant Vernon Dursley et Severus concernant la garde d'Harry, les conduisit devant les tribunaux et les Dursley avaient gagné. La juge réputée homophobe et partiale, et sûrement corrompue par des pots de vin de Vernon, trancha en faveur de l'oncle de l'enfant, annulant ainsi le droit de tutelle de Rogue. Le motif invoqué par la juge était ''Pour l'équilibre mental et physique de l'enfant et son épanouissement, il est préférable de le confier à sa famille de sang''. Mais la véritable raison était que donner la garde d'un enfant de deux ans à un homme vivant seul, homosexuel de surcroit, sans lien familial avec le garçon et qui s'était disputé la veille avec les parents était absolument inenvisageable.

D'ailleurs, Severus n'avait jamais su comment l'avocat de Vernon et Pétunia avait eu connaissance de sa dispute avec Lily. Dispute au motif particulièrement idiot. La veille du tragique accident ayant coûté la vie aux parents d'Harry, Severus s'était disputé avec la rouquine car elle trouvait qu'il passait trop de temps à travailler et que sa vie personnelle s'en ressentait. Le néant amoureux de sa vie inquiétait beaucoup son amie mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait remarquer cet état de fait, il se braquait. Le ton avait vite monté et il était parti en claquant la porte. Le lendemain, elle mourait sans qu'il ait pu s'excuser. La nouvelle avait été un choc et il avait toujours profondément regretté de n'avoir pas pu parler à la mère d'Harry avant sa mort.

En la mémoire des Potter, il avait toujours voulu recueillir leur fils qu'il adorait autant que son filleul. Lorsque la décision du juge aux affaires familiales, Dolores Ombrage, avait été rendue, il essaya de faire appel et de sortir Harry des griffes des Dursley mais les personnes s'occupant du dossier à l'époque n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Il insista tellement que les Dursley avec l'appui d'Ombrage réussirent à lui interdire judiciairement d'approcher Harry. Bien que depuis qu'Harry fréquentait le Royal London Hospital, il n'avait plus vraiment respecté cette obligation.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois dans la salle d'attente aux urgences, il était allé chercher Lucius pour qu'il s'occupe de l'adolescent. Depuis, son ami s'était pris d'amitié pour le fils Potter à sa plus grande joie. Il pouvait obtenir des nouvelles du garçon sans se mettre dans l'embarras face à la justice. Mais depuis quelques mois la situation s'était légèrement compliquée. Harry était arrivé un soir aux urgences et Lucius n'était pas de service, Severus, refusant catégoriquement que le brun se fasse soigner par un médecin lambda tout juste sorti de la faculté, s'était occupé personnellement du jeune homme. Bien qu'il ne lui est jamais révélé son nom pas plus qu'il connaissait ses parents intimement. Les Dursley ne devaient en aucun cas savoir qu'ils se fréquentaient parfois.

Mais ce Noël, tout changerait. Ce soir après le repas du réveillon, il révélerait à Harry leur passé commun. Il lui expliquerait qui il était pour sa famille et lui proposerait de venir habiter avec lui et son compagnon à sa majorité, l'ordonnance du tribunal ne faisant plus effet aux dix-huit ans du jeune Potter. Mais jusqu'à cette date, cela devait rester secret. Si Harry répondait favorablement, ils pourraient se rencontrer et apprendre à faire connaissance, le tout couvert par la famille Malfoy.

Severus reposa sa tasse de café sur la table basse à côté du canapé et se retourna pour embrasser son amour qui répondit avec enthousiasme, en passant ses larges mains dans son dos. Le docteur se repositionna dans les bras de son amant et une douce torpeur l'envahit lorsque la sonnette de leur appartement retentit. Il grommela contre l'opportun qui venait sonner à une heure indue de la matinée. Rendez-vous compte, il était quand même 11 heures 30! Son compagnon rit légèrement et se proposa pour aller ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Lucius venait de garer la voiture au pied de l'immeuble de son meilleur ami dans le quartier huppé de Kensington. Il avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir eu à tourner pendant des heures pour trouver une place. Il sourit à sa femme assise à côté de lui et se retourna vers les garçons à l'arrière. Le bras de Draco était toujours positionné autour des épaules d'Harry et le brun discutait musique avec son fils, une petite couleur rose sur ses pommettes qui fit sourire Lucius.

« Nous sommes arrivés les garçons. Draco tu m'accompagnes récupérer ton parrain.

– Ok papa.

– Nous ne serons pas longs » fit-il à l'adresse de sa femme et il descendit du véhicule. Draco le rejoignit sur le trottoir et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment où se situait l'appartement du Docteur Rogue. Ils saluèrent le gardien, un vieux bonhomme peu amène du nom de Danny et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage.

Devant la porte Lucius actionna la sonnette et quelques secondes plus tard celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un grand homme noir.

« Salut Kingsley, lança Malfoy père.

– Bonjour Lucius, Draco! Entrez, entrez! Je crois que Severus est à point, sourit le métis en se décalant pour leur laisser le passage.

– Tu lui as bien fait avaler le somnifère que je t'ai fourni? questionna Lucius.

– Oui, il s'endormait comme un bébé avant que je vienne vous ouvrir. Il est sur le canapé du salon. »

Les deux Malfoy suivirent Kingsley Shacklebolt, le compagnon de Severus Rogue jusqu'au salon. Kingsley était un grand homme noir musclé de trent-neuf ans, aux cheveux coupés courts et portant un anneau en or à l'oreille gauche. Il avait gardé la carrure de boxer poids moyen de ses années universitaires. Ses yeux d'une surprenante couleur violette brillaient d'intelligence et de bienveillance. Kingsley exerçait le métier de commissaire de police au sein de la brigade de lutte contre le grand banditisme. Son esprit vif et débrouillard lui avait souvent sauvé la mise à lui et ses hommes. Ce matin, il était vêtu d'un simple jean noir et d'un pull en cashmire écru qui contrastait avec sa peau foncée.

Severus et Kingsley s'étaient rencontrés il y a treize ans dans les urgences de l'hôpital universitaire de Londres, dans le quartier de Bloomsbury, non loin de Regent's Park. A l'époque, le bel inspecteur de police avait conduit en catastrophe un de ses coéquipiers gravement blessé d'une balle lors d'une fusillade suite à l'attaque d'une banque. Kingsley était désespéré car la victime était une nouvelle recrue, un jeune homme du nom de Dawlish, un peu trop zélé à son goût, pour ne pas dire inconscient. Le docteur Rogue dirigeait l'opération qui avait servi à extraire la balle. Malheureusement celle-ci s'était brisée en plusieurs morceaux et il avait fallu plus de cinq heures pour en retirer tous les bouts. Tout le long de l'opération, Shacklebolt avait patienté dans le couloir avec la famille de son collègue qu'il avait soutenue moralement.

Lorsque Severus avait quitté le bloc opératoire pour annoncer que Dawlish s'en sortirait, Kingsley avait invité le médecin à boire un verre dans un café du coin. Ils avaient discuté le reste de la nuit et ressenti une attraction l'un pour l'autre. L'inspecteur s'était lancé par la suite dans une cour effrénée envers le médecin, celui-ci avait cédé deux mois après et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. L'arrivé du métis dans la vie du docteur avait été une véritable bouffée d'air frais. A l'époque, Rogue sortait de deux ans de procès avec les Dursley pour décider de la garde d'Harry. Il était abattu de n'avoir réussi qu'à récolter l'ordonnance lui interdisant d'approcher le jeune Potter. L'inspecteur de police lui avait remonté le moral et l'avait soutenu dans cette épreuve.

Bien que membre des force de l'ordre, Kingsley était au courant qu'Harry devait venir chez eux ce soir et c'est lui qui avait convaincu son amant de tout révéler à l'adolescent. Il le soutenait complètement dans sa démarche et couvrait ses arrières. Ce que le médecin ne savait pas, c'était que Kingsley rassemblait des preuves sur la corruption du Juge Ombrage, devenue juge d'instruction, et de l'avocat des Dursley, Maître Pettigrow. Les deux étaient mêlés à une affaire de trafics de drogues et d'armes. Trafic organisé par un groupuscule d'extrême droite à tendance terroriste nommé les Mangemorts et dirigé par un mystérieux chef mafieux surnommé Lord Voldemort. Mais avec Ombrage, proche du Premier Ministre Cornélius Fudge, il se devait de faire attention. S'il réussissait à épingler les deux complices, son compagnon pourrait faire réexaminer son cas dans l'affaire l'opposant aux Dursley et demander la garde d'Harry ou au moins obtenir le droit de visite.

Les deux adultes et Draco contemplaient le froid et sarcastique Severus Rogue allongé de tout son long sur le sofa, serrant dans ses bras un coussin. Un sourire ironique prit place sur le visage des deux Malfoy. Le Sombre Roi était loin de faire peur dans cette position. Kingsley, un sourire attendri aux lèvres regardait son amant lorsqu'il s'adressa à Lucius :

« Et bien ton somnifère est plus qu'efficace, fit-il. Je viens à peine de le mettre dans son thé.

– C'est un produit de ma création. Normalement il devrait se réveiller dans trois heures, précisa le blond en regardant sa montre. On a juste le temps de le conduire Royal Hospital et de préparer la fête avant qu'il ne se réveille. Draco, aide-moi à le porter.

– Ok Papa. Et ben, il n'est pas léger le parrain, souffla Draco qui faillit s'effondrer sous le poids de Severus.

– Eh doucement tu vas me l'abîmer gamin, rit Kingsley en rattrapant son amant aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon.

– Passe-le moi, Draco, tiens-le par l'autre épaule. » ordonna Lucius.

Après quelques grognements et emmêlements de membres, le docteur endormi se retrouva bien tenu par son filleul à sa gauche et son meilleur ami de l'autre côté. Les deux porteurs le dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Kingsley les devança, leur ouvrit les portes et leur appela l'ascenseur. Avant de les laisser, il leur rappela qu'il les attendait pour dîner à 19 heures et demanda à Lucius de prendre des photos de l'après-midi.

Lucius et Draco regagnèrent la voiture sans rencontrer le gardien et placèrent leur fardeau à l'arrière, derrière le siège de Narcissa. Harry dévisagea l'homme endormi à côté de lui et le reconnut presque immédiatement.

« Eh mais je le connais, s'écria t'il.

– Parrain dirige le Royal London Hospital. Tu as dû l'y croiser, lui répondit Draco après s'être installé de l'autre côté du petit brun.

– Il est le directeur? C'est bizarre, c'est lui qui m'a soigné les fois où Doc n'exerçait pas. J'ai entendu dans les couloirs qu'il ne s'occupait jamais des patients à cause de la paperasse.

– Lorsqu'il s'embête, Sev va souvent faire deux ou trois consultations, c'est sûrement le hasard qui vous a fait vous rencontrer, mentit Lucius.

– Peut être » fit Harry sceptique.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au centre hospitalier se fit rapidement. Des internes aidèrent Lucius à transporter le Sombre Roi dans une salle de repos le temps qu'il se réveille. Harry, Draco et Narcissa débarrassèrent le coffre du costume de Severus et prirent les cartons contenant les gâteaux et confiseries cuisinés par Winky, la cuisinière des Malfoy, et le matériel pour animer l'atelier déguisement d'Harry. Ils installèrent le tout dans une grande salle décorée et furent rejoint par Lucius pour manger un morceau.

A deux heures précises de l'après midi, les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une cinquantaine d'enfants allant de un an à quatorze ans vêtus de pyjamas et de robes de chambre de l'hôpital, accompagnés d'infirmières et de leurs parents. Les petits malades d'abord timides n'osaient pas s'approcher des tables et des ateliers mis à leur disposition. Voyant cela Harry se dirigea vers une petite rouquine à couettes d'environ cinq ans dont le nez était constellé de taches de rousseur et lui demanda : «Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Mary, chuchota la gamine avant de se blottir encore plus contre l'infirmière qui lui tenait la main.

– Enchanté de te rencontrer Mary, moi c'est Harry, sourit le brun. Tu aimes les papillons ?

– Oui, répondit l'enfant.

– Bien, tu aimerais leur ressembler ? » continua l'adolescent.

La petite acquiesça et avec son autorisation, Harry la pris dans ses bras et la mena devant une table en plastique bleue très basse et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. En quelques minutes, à l'aide de ses crayons et du maquillage pour carnaval, Harry dessina sur le visage de la rouquine, des ailes de papillon bleu lagon et vert turquoise et finit le tout en appliquant une touche de paillettes sur ses joues et son nez. La fillette, ravie du résultat, courut vers ses amies pour leur montrer, ce fut le signal du début de la fête. A partir de là, Harry se fit assaillir par les demandes des enfants. Chacun voulant se transformer en quelque chose de différent : lion, princesse, chat, cow-boy, robot, tigre, clown…

Draco, servait des parts de gâteaux et des boissons aux enfants et aux parents tout en gardant un œil sur le brun. Il était étonné de voir Harry parfaitement à l'aise au milieu des enfants, souriant à tout va et d'une patience d'ange. Son comportement changeait du tout au tout par rapport à celui qu'il entretenait avec les adultes et les gens de leur âge, renfermé et timide, ici il riait de bon cœur. Il est magnifique, pensa le blond lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'Harry le gratifia d'un chaleureux sourire, la petite Mary ne le quittant plus.

* * *

Dans une pièce adjacente, Severus Rogue se réveillait sous le sourire goguenard de son ami Lucius. Il ne se trouvait pas chez lui mais la salle dans laquelle il se venait de se lever lui était familière. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il reconnut l'endroit où il dormait, la salle de repos des internes. Que faisait-il ici le jour du réveillon alors qu'il était en vacances et dans les bras de Kingsley aux dernières nouvelles? Puis il sentit le coup fourré lorsque Lucius lui déclara que le rouge lui allait à ravir. Il se précipita vers un miroir accroché dans un coin de la pièce et faillit pousser un hurlement indigné lorsqu'il se vit affublé d'un ridicule costume de Père Noël. Il se retourna avec l'objectif d'incendier son meilleur ami lorsque celui ci lui tendit une fausse barbe et lui précisa que son public l'attendait. Puis sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser un seul mouvement, le blond avait claqué la porte en criant que Papa Noël arrivait avant d'être acclamé par des voix d'enfants.

Il avait été piégé. Depuis qu'il avait accédé au poste de directeur de l'hôpital, il avait réussi à échapper à cette grotesque tradition qui voulait que le directeur en place joue le Père Noël pour les enfants internés. Malheureusement, Lucius l'avait eu et apparemment avec l'aide de son homme car il était vraiment étrange qu'il se soit endormi aussi profondément et rapidement à onze heures du matin. Surement grâce à une des créations de son ami.

Il cherchait un moyen de se sauver lorsque Narcissa Malfoy entra d'un pas vif, lui plaça la fausse barbe sur le visage et le projeta dans la pièce où se déroulait la fête sans qu'il ait pu protester. Et son cauchemar commença.

Une trentaine de mômes surexcités, affublés de maquillage d'animaux et autres, la bouche barbouillée de chocolat le regardait, les yeux brillants. Quelqu'un s'écria dans la salle que c'était l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux et que c'était lui qui s'en chargerait. Il fusilla des yeux l'imbécile qui se trouvait être Draco. Traître de filleul.

En parcourant la salle des yeux, il vit Harry assis au milieu de cinq mômes, affublé lui aussi d'un costume, au moins le fils de Lily le soutenait, même si ce n'était peut être pas consciemment. Un flash l'éblouit en même temps qu'un «Souris elle est pour King ! » de son futur ex-meilleur ami retentit. Il allait le tuer lentement et douloureusement, Malfoy ou non.

Harry se releva et vint à sa rencontre, lui fit un sourire rassurant et le conduisit jusqu'à une chaise et attrapa un gamin nommé John et l'assit sur ses genoux. Le môme le dévisagea avec admiration et dévotion. Répugnant. Son regard croisa celui de Cissa et il comprit à la lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux que s'il ne s'exécutait pas, s'en était fini de lui. Quelle déchéance. Il se résigna et demandant au petit garçon s'il avait été sage cette année et lui donna son cadeau.

Pendant deux heures, les plus longues et les plus affreuses de sa vie, il vit défiler des morveux puants, bavant, insolents et agaçants sur ses genoux. Il était au bord du suicide cérébral. Un petit bout haut comme trois pommes l'avait ridiculisé, en lui faisant la morale comme quoi Saint Nicolas n'était pas grognon. Après il avait dû répondre à des centaines de questions toutes plus crétines les unes que les autres : « T'es vraiment le Père Noël ? », « Ton gros bidon c'est à cause de tous les cookies que tu manges ? », « Comment tu fais pour distribuer tous les cadeaux en une nuit ? », « Pourquoi j'ai pas eu la dernière DS, l'année dernière ? », «Pourquoi ta barbe elle pique ? », « Je peux avoir un bisous ? » Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Trop de pourquoi. Il allait les étrangler.

Il était en train de perdre toute crédibilité auprès de ses employés. Sa présence avait fait le tour des services et il voyait arriver un à un tout ce qui comptait de médecins ou d'infirmiers dans cette salle de torture. Ils se moquaient plus ou moins ouvertement de lui. Mais comment pourrait-il continuer à les terroriser après ça ? Sa réputation était finie… finie.

Alors qu'il croyait être enfin libéré, un des internes Carter demanda aux mômes s'ils voulaient entendre une histoire. Un grand « oui » fut hurlé par tous ces suppôts de Satan. Et il dut lire un p*** conte de Noël. Il avait commencé lorsqu'il se fit interrompre par un de ces petits braillards qui le houspilla presque pour qu'il fasse les voix. Après les contes de noël, ce fut le tour des histoires de princes et princesses. Mon Dieu, il avait été forcé de prendre une voix de crécelle pour imiter les princesses. Quelle honte, sa pauvre mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle le voyait.

Il put enfin soufflé vers 18 heures et sur les rotules, il se promit de se venger.

* * *

L'après midi s'était bien passée du point de vue de Draco. En fait il s'était éclaté en voyant son parrain se dépatouiller avec les enfants. Cette journée resterait dans les annales. Son père avait photographié ce grand moment de honte et de solitude de son parrain tout du long. Mais celui qui l'avait le plus surpris était Harry. Dans cette ambiance, parfaitement à l'aise, il avait joué avec les malades, répondant à toutes leurs attentes, les écoutant. La petite Mary ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle. Elle lui avait même demandé de devenir son amoureux, sous les regards attendris de toutes les personnes.

Le seul point noir était cet imbécile de Cormac MacLaggen qui avait dragué outrageusement le jeune Potter. Cormac était un étudiant de médecine en stage que la plupart des femmes de l'hôpital trouvaient séduisant. Il draguait tout ce qui bougeait et avait jeté son dévolu sur le petit brun. Ses avances et ses allusions de moins en moins subtiles avaient énervé Draco au plus haut point. Le pauvre Harry ne savait pas où se mettre face à cet homme insistant. Et Draco avait vu rouge lorsque le bellâtre avait glissé sa main le long du dos de Potter jusqu'à frôler ses fesses. Le blond s'avança alors et pris son ami par les épaules inventant une excuse bidon et l'éloigna de ce pervers en fusillant MacLaggen des yeux. Il resta à proximité de brun au cas où cet obsédé reviendrait à la charge. Par contre, il n'avait pas vu son parrain observer la scène et s'approcher du satyre, lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant que MacLaggen quitte la salle précipitamment plus pâle qu'un mort.

* * *

Actuellement, ils étaient tous les cinq, bien réveillés, dans la voiture les conduisant chez Severus où Kingsley devait avoir préparé le dîner.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry faisait la connaissance du commissaire Shacklebolt qu'il apprécia de suite. Cet homme inspirait la confiance. Il s'amusa aussi de voir le docteur Rogue menaçer son traître de compagnon, de l'avoir lancé dans ce piège. Sous ces airs froids se cachait un homme profondément bon et attentionné envers les siens.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance festive dans la salle-à-manger chaleureuse de l'appartement des deux hommes. Les meubles de famille et le lustre décorés de guirlandes vertes et argents, la jolie table bien dressée avec ces assiettes de porcelaine, ces verres en cristal et ces couvert d'argent, donnaient envie de s'attabler. Tous les membres essayaient d'intégrer Harry dans la conversation. Une douce chaleur prenait place dans son cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une famille.

Le dîner se composait de saumon et de fois gras français en entrée. Harry qui n'en n'avait jamais mangé trouva cela assez spécial mais pas mauvais. Suivit une énorme dinde fourrée aux marrons, accompagnée de délicieuses pommes de terre et haricots verts. Au dessert, on mangea le fameux pudding de Severus en buvant du champagne amené par Lucius.

Après le dîner, à une heure déjà bien avancée de la soirée, ils migrèrent tous au salon pendant que le parrain de Draco préparait du thé et du lait de poule. Harry adora de suite cette pièce décorée avec goût et aux couleurs chaudes. L'alliance des styles occidental et africain donnait une originalité peu commune à la pièce. Elle était la parfaite personnification des propriétaires et du mélange de leur culture. Au retour du maître des lieux, Narcissa déclara ouverte la session de remise de cadeaux. Elle alla sous le sapin et amorça la distribution des paquets. Les présents des Malfoy et d'Harry apportés plus tôt dans la journée par Dobby, reposaient aussi au pied de l'arbre.

Severus reçut de Lucius un vieux traité de médecine pour sa collection, une superbe chemise d'un grand couturier de Narcissa, l'intégrale de la série de Docteur House de son filleul avec pour explication qu'il lui faisait penser au héros de la série bien qu'il occupait le poste de Cuddy. Il y jetterait un œil quand il aurait le temps. Et Kingsley lui offrit le voyage au Brésil en amoureux dont il rêvait depuis des années. Le noir fut récompensé par un baiser fougueux et un regard plein de promesses.

Lucius et Narcissa offrirent au policier un livre, dont des deux adolescents ne virent pas le titre, en lui disant qu'il en aurait besoin au Brésil pour dompter son compagnon. Le métis éclata de rire alors que son amant fusillait du regard les deux Malfoy sous leurs remarques grivoises. Draco lui donna un bon pour réaliser un de ses plus vieux fantasmes, un saut en parachute.

Narcissa eut un CD inédit de son chanteur préféré de la part de Severus au grand damne de Lucius qui le détestait, un super ensemble de Kingsley, un livre de photo rassemblant ces années à Poudlard de la part son fils qui avait passé le dernier mois à contacter ses amies pour les réunir. Et un bracelet d'un grand joailler serti de saphirs de son mari. Harry lui offrit le portrait qu'il avait réalisé d'elle durant ces trois derniers jours. Portrait de toute beauté représentant la blonde au milieu de ses orchidées. La femme le serra dans ses bras en le remerciant.

Lucius reçut de Severus et Kingsley un assortiment très rare d'instruments de médecine en argent datant du Moyen-Age. Le dernier bestseller à la mode de son fils et une montre en argent de sa femme. Harry lui tendit timidement un paquet, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit son regard brilla et il sourit au brun. Il tenait dans sa main un vieux Zippo qu'il reconnut comme pièce d'une série limitée. Lors d'une des visites d'Harry, il lui avait dit faire la collection de ces vieux briquets et le brun s'en était souvenu. Il le gronda gentiment car cela avait surement dû coûter cher. Et Harry lui avoua avoir économisé pendant quelques mois pour lui offrir.

Draco reçut de son parrain et de son compagnon des places VIP pour le concert de ses rêves où il pourrait rencontrer ensuite les membres du groupe. Et des clés de ses parents. Il les retourna plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que c'était celle d'une voiture, ses parents lui précisant qu'il ne pourrait la voir qu'en rentrant au manoir. Il sauta au cou de ces géniteurs et les remercia de tout son cœur. Harry lui offrit le CD d'un groupe qu'il avait fait découvrir à Draco et qu'il avait adoré.

Harry ne fut pas non plus oublié. Les Malfoy lui donnèrent tout un kit de peinture, fournitures de dessin, toiles de première qualité pour son plus grand bonheur et Draco sortit un petit pendentif en forme de dragon endormi autour d'une pierre verte qu'il accrocha à son cou. Harry en fut très troublé surtout lorsque le blond lui adressa un regard très tendre en lui chuchotant qu'il serait là pour veiller sur lui. L'autre garçon ne sachant pas s'il parlait de lui ou du bijou. Mais la plus belle surprise resta celle de Severus et Kingsley.

« Harry, Kingsley et moi n'avons pas de bien à t'offrir mais j'aimerai discuter avec toi de quelque chose d'important, entama Severus.

– C'est grave ? demanda le plus jeune devant la mine sérieuse de l'adulte.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches que je connaissais très bien tes parents. Lily était ma meilleure amie depuis notre enfance. Nous habitions le même quartier et avions fréquentés les mêmes écoles.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, informa Harry.

– Je m'en doute. Ton oncle et ta tante ne me portent pas dans leur cœur. Ce que je vais te révéler peut être dur pour toi mais je dois le faire. »

Severus marqua une pause et regarda le fils de sa défunte amie. Il lui tendit une série de photos représentant Lily, James et Severus plus jeunes pour prouver ses dires. Inconsciemment l'adolescent s'était rapproché de son filleul et Draco avait passé un bras autour de sa taille en signe de réconfort et de soutien. Draco fronçait les sourcils et écoutait attentivement les explications de Lucius informant Harry que ce n'était pas dû au hasard qu'il était devenu son médecin mais à la demande de Severus. Le docteur brun reprit :

« Harry… A ta naissance tes parents m'avaient désigné comme ton tuteur légal s'il leur arrivait malheur. Tu aurais du grandir avec moi et non avec les Dursley. Je…

– Vous m'avez abandonné, coupa le brun. Vous m'avez laissé à ces gens qui me détestent!

– Non ! Non, s'exclama l'autre. Harry, j'étais prêt à te prendre avec moi mais les Dursley s'y sont opposés. Nous avons été jusqu'au tribunal. Mais cela à mal tourné et j'ai reçu une interdiction de t'approcher. Normalement je ne devrais même pas te parler. » fit tristement l'adulte.

Severus lui expliqua toute l'histoire : la mort de ses parents, son désir de le recueillir, les Dursley ne voulant pas, la dispute avec sa mère, l'avocat pourri et la juge corrompue. Au fur et à mesure des explications, les larmes vinrent aux yeux du plus jeune. Des larmes de tristesse et de regret de n'avoir pas eu une enfance normale à cause des Dursley, et l'amour manqué d'une figure paternelle. Mais aussi des larmes de joie quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait désormais compter sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui lui proposait de devenir sa famille. Le médecin lui raconta son désir de le connaître, de l'accueillir s'il le voulait à sa majorité et d'autres choses.

La haine d'Harry envers son oncle et sa tante s'accrut davantage quand il découvrit de ce quoi il avait été privé pendant toutes ces années. Draco lui comprenait beaucoup de chose. Pourquoi son père et sa mère avaient accueilli le brun sans aucune question, l'attitude de son paternel. Une bouffée de colère l'étouffa lorsque son ami conta son enfance avec les Dursley. La négligence, le dédain, les insultes, les coups de son cousin et sa tante qui faisait semblant de rien voir. Il posa un regard nouveau sur le jeune Potter et il l'admira pour sa force, car malgré tout il continuait d'avancer la tête haute et de sourire à la vie, se battant pour réaliser son rêve : entrer aux Beaux Arts. Il était tellement innocent. Ce soir-là Draco prit la décision de le protéger. Il se jura que Dudley et ses potes ne l'approcherai plus pour lui pourrir la vie au lycée et il trouverait bien un moyen d'obliger Big Débile à le laisser en paix chez lui.

La soirée se finit assez tard, Harry promettant à Severus de revenir le voir pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et de ne rien dire aux Dursley. Les Malfoy et Potter rentrèrent au Manoir vers deux heures du matin. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher. Draco raccompagna Harry à sa chambre et serra dans ses bras le garçon devenu silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez son parrain, avant de le laisser rentrer dans sa chambre. Au moins une chose ne changeait pas : Harry rougissait toujours autant lorsqu'il le touchait, pensa t-il avec un sourire attendri en regardant la porte de la chambre de son ami se refermer derrière lui.

A suivre…

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode, les amis de Draco débarquent au manoir. Pansy, Blaise, Théo and Co : le mélange explosif. Bonne chance Ry !

Eh bien, un chapitre de plus à mon actif.

J'espère vous avoir surpris avec mon choix de faire de Kingsley le compagnon de Severus.

Certaines auront peut être noté que j'ai modifié la date de la dispute survenue entre Sev et Lily. J'ai eu beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrivais à trouver une cause de dispute justifiant deux ans de silence entre eux. Donc j'ai rectifié texte de la discussion entre Lucius et Narcissa dans le chapitre 3.

Une question : Qui, comme moi, veux, arracher la peau des fesses, découper en rondelle, brûler les Dursley et Ombrage ?

Lâchez vos commentaires.

A la prochaine,

Thuban.


	6. Nouvelles Amitiés

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis.

Beta lectrice : Lucy Poppins.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec mon histoire.

Genre : General, Romance, UA.

Base : Harry Potter.

Rating : T

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa, (pour l'instant).

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il va passer les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Blabla : Et voici le chapitre 6 ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, certaine mon beaucoup touchées. Et aussi ma beta qui a la patience de me corriger. Merci Lucy !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Nouvelles amitiés.

Harry était allongé sur le ventre au milieu du grand tapis blanc moelleux qui recouvrait le sol du salon privé de Draco. Cette pièce, d'une grandeur acceptable, servait de salle de jeux et de détente au jeune Malfoy. Il y recevait souvent ses amis lorsque ceux-ci venaient au manoir. Les murs blancs recouverts d'étagères supportaient des livres, CD, DVD, jeux et autres bibelots. Dans ce salon, on trouvait aussi un réfrigérateur, un canapé d'angle en tissu vert foncé et une série de fauteuils de la même matière ainsi que plusieurs poufs et des coussins à même le sol. Un billard américain était placé devant les grandes fenêtres non loin d'une table ronde entourée de chaises.

Harry feuilletait distraitement une bande dessinée trouvée dans la collection de Draco. Il regardait sans les voir les bulles et les personnages évoluer. Il était deux heures de l'après midi et il venait de rentrer de chez Severus et Kingsley. Trois jours étaient passés depuis le réveillon et les révélations des deux hommes. Il avait passé la matinée avec le parrain de Draco, discutant du passé de l'homme et de sa longue amitié avec Lily et James Potter. Severus lui avait appris bien plus en une matinée sur ses parents que dans toute sa vie. L'homme était d'une patience impressionnante avec lui au vu de son caractère, il répondait à chaque question et l'écoutait parler. Et Dieu seul sait combien il en avait besoin : les Dursley ignoraient chacune de ses interrogations sur sa mère et son père et ne faisaient attention à lui que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui comme homme à tout faire.

Ces derniers jours s'étaient déroulés comme dans un rêve. Le temps filait et lui restait simple spectateur de son existence. Depuis que l'oncle Vernon l'avait mis à la porte, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse impressionnante, au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre sa propre vie. Les Malfoy l'accueillant comme un vieil ami, Severus et Kingsley et Draco… Draco. Parfois Harry rougissait encore au souvenir de leur brève étreinte le soir de Noël. Le Prince des Glaces était loin, du moins devant lui car en public Draco revêtait son masque de froideur. Harry reconnaissait sa chance de pouvoir fréquenter le blond en privé. Le plus surprenant était qu'il n'avait pas ressenti son besoin viscéral de dessiner le fils Malfoy depuis son arrivée au manoir. Il se contentait de vivre pleinement les instants qu'il passait avec lui. Pourquoi s'enfermer dans son monde alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien, que Draco l'avait accepté et donc qu'il pouvait jouir de ses moments et surtout les vivre ?

Harry n'avait pas abandonné pour autant ses dessins. Il continuait d'exercer sa passion mais avec un souffle nouveau. Ses œuvres s'étaient améliorées et elles atteignaient un nouveau niveau. Ses croquis resplendissaient de beauté et de vivacité. Souvent on pouvait le voir assis sur un banc dans le parc emmitouflé dans une écharpe d'où seuls ses yeux s'échappaient, Draco, à ses côtés, lisant et lui avec ses crayons, une couverture recouvrant leurs jambes. Les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis l'épisode du réveillon, le blond était devenu plus protecteur à son encontre. Harry n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas le remarquer mais il mettait cela sur le compte de leur amitié. Harry-le-rien-du-tout-Potter ami avec Draco-je-suis-l'idole-du-lycée-Malfoy. D'ailleurs Harry se posait des questions : Quand ils retourneraient en cours, continueraient-ils à se fréquenter ou Draco le délaisserait-t-il au profit de ses amis ? Après tout, il était la personne à éviter et Draco le lycéen le plus populaire. Ses questions sur les amis du blond allaient être vite résolues puisqu'ils allaient passer l'après midi avec eux. Dire qu'il angoissait légèrement était un euphémisme.

Le brun avait un autre problème. Depuis le début de son séjour à Malfoy Manor, Harry s'était rendu compte que l'admiration qu'il portait au fils de Lucius, se transformait de plus en plus en attirance. Draco était merveilleux avec lui mais il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions. Sa muse ne s'intéresserait jamais autrement à lui que comme un ami. Après tout si l'on en croyait les rumeurs, Malfoy était un véritable tombeur, un coureur de jupons. Il était hétéro. Ce n'était pas lui, avec son corps trop mince, ses genoux noueux, ses vêtements informes et son service trois pièces entre les jambes qu'il allait lui plaire. Il poussa un long soupir. Que sa vie était devenue compliquée depuis qu'il avait sonné à la porte de Doc !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Draco, celui-ci venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard Harry vit deux pieds nus blancs et parfaits s'arrêter devant lui :

« Eh ! Tu penses à quoi 'Ry ? » demanda doucement le blond. Tiens ! Une nouveauté de plus, le diminutif que Draco employait depuis deux jours lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui.

« A rien.

– Rien ? Quand je suis parti il y a dix minutes, tu étais déjà sur cette page. Même un CP lit plus rapidement, fit-il en s'essayant. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

– Pas spécialement, répondit Harry. Je pensais à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

– Et c'est mal ?

– Non ! s'exclama t-il. J'en suis très heureux, ta famille et ton parrain sont très gentils de m'avoir accueilli chez eux et puis cela nous a permis de nous parler. Sans ça nous ne nous serions sans doute jamais adressé la parole.

– Sans doute, répéta le blond à son tour pris de mélancolie. C'est une erreur de ma part que je suis content d'avoir réparée. Je crois que je dois remercier mon père et mon parrain sinon j'aurais surement fini ma scolarité sans te parler. » reprit Draco en soulevant le visage du brun vers lui avec beaucoup de douceur. Harry piqua un nouveau fard bien que ceux-ci avaient diminué et Draco esquissa un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

« Roh ! Et puis je n'aurais jamais eu le plaisir de te voir rougir à tout bout de champ comme une pucelle, se moqua Draco.

– Mais...! Arrêtes de te moquer ! » geignit Harry en donnant un coup d'épaule à son vis-à-vis. Coup d'épaule qui lui fut rendu. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à se transformer en vraie bataille de chatouilles. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que les garçons se couraient après lorsque Draco trébucha contre un pouf et s'étala au sol en entraînant Harry. Ils roulèrent en riant comme des fous puis se calmèrent tentant de reprendre leur respiration.

Harry, couché de tout son long sur Draco, se redressa lentement jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les cuisses de l'autre garçon. Les yeux du blond étaient braqués sur lui, une étrange lueur brillant au fond. Sous ce regard scrutateur, le brun sentit un grand frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remontant de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque. Mal à l'aise, il essaya de se dégager mais Draco agrippa ses hanches pour le stopper puis il se releva, un de ses bras se resserrant autour de la taille du plus petit alors que sa main libre venait doucement se poser sur sa joue. Le souffle d'Harry s'était momentanément coupé lorsqu'il vit le visage de Draco se rapprocher avant qu'ils ne soient brutalement interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Harry plus rouge qu'une pivoine et Draco arborant aussi une couleur rosée sur les joues. Le brun se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était complètement perdu et surtout gêné. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient. Draco pestait intérieurement contre lui-même. Malgré son sang froid légendaire, il s'était laissé porter par l'instant. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça, Harry méritait mieux, et lui aussi. Cette semaine passée en compagnie de son nouvel ami lui avait appris qu'il désirait l'autre jeune homme. Lorsque MacLaggen avait effectué cet ignoble rentre-dedans avec Harry, il avait ressenti de la jalousie qui l'avait pris jusqu'aux tripes. Le brun avait vécu tellement de choses qui auraient détruites une personne normale mais il se relevait à chaque fois, continuant de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger un nouveau malheur, il le respectait trop pour ça. Avant de tenter quoique ce soit, il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Le jeune artiste l'attirait comme personne mais il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait, c'était trop tôt. D'habitude, il enchaînait les relations sans lendemain mais il ne voulait pas que cela se déroule comme ça avec Harry.

Draco finit par se reprendre et tourna la tête vers son camarade et il lui fit un sourire rassurant auquel le brun répondit avant de retourner vers la porte et de sa voix la plus froide d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Dobby apparut et annonça avec son flegme habituel : « Les invités de Monsieur sont là ». Après cela, il se décala et tint la porte aux amis de Malfoy qui entrèrent les uns après les autres. Pansy fut la première à franchir le seuil puis vint Blaise, Théodore, Millicent, Vincent et Grégory.

Parkinson se précipita sur Draco et le serra dans ses bras en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que sa petite tête blonde lui avait manqué sous les rires des autres personnes. Elle fut remplacée par Blaise qui étreint amicalement son meilleur ami puis tous vinrent à leur tour saluer le blond.

Harry se tenait à l'écart regardant les retrouvailles joyeuses des membres du groupe. Draco, après avoir pris de leurs nouvelles, se dirigea vers lui et prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever et l'amener devant les autres pour le présenter. Pansy, ayant mise au courant ses amis que Potter résidait chez les Malfoy, ils ne furent pas surpris d'y voir le brun mais par contre la douceur, voir la tendresse avec laquelle leur leader s'occupait de l'autre garçon les laissa songeur.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente Harry Potter. Il est aussi élève à Poudlard et il passe les vacances au manoir.

– Salut… fit doucement Harry.

– La fusée brune du réfectoire vendredi avant les vacances ? demanda Blaise pince-sans-rire.

– Elle même » lui répondit son ami alors que le brun rougissait.

Dans cette pièce se trouvaient à présent les plus proches amis de Draco Malfoy. Harry, impressionné, les observait discrètement un à un. Il connaissait leurs visages mais aussi leurs familles de nom, la plupart étant connues, il suffisait de laisser traîner ses oreilles dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour être au courant. Il commença par Blaise Zabini.

Zabini était un beau métisse d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix tout en muscles, membre du club de basket. Ses cheveux tressés sur le crâne et sa peau caramel lui donnaient un charme certain. Ses pommettes hautes et ses longs yeux en amande arboraient une étrange couleur noire piquetée de bleu foncé. A l'opposé du blond, Blaise était très exubérant, toujours partant pour s'amuser et avec un grand sens de l'humour, parfois un peu potache. La mère de Blaise, Serena Sabara, d'origine sénégalaise, avait émigré en Angleterre à sa majorité pour embrasser la carrière de mannequin. A l'époque, elle enchaînait les mariages et divorces jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un italien, Eros Zabini, informaticien de son état, légèrement geek sur les bords. Blaise s'était toujours demandé comment ses parents avaient pu se trouver et s'aimer, aussi différents soient-ils. Ce qu'il savait de leur histoire était que son père avait demandé rapidement sa mère en mariage, que celle-ci avait accepté et un an plus tard, il était né. Ses parents s'aimaient comme au premier jour, au plus damne de Blaise qui tombait parfois sur des scènes les impliquant qu'un enfant ne devait jamais voir. Aujourd'hui Serena était une styliste reconnue et son père dirigeait une grosse boîte d'informatique.

A la droite de Blaise, se tenait Pansy Parkinson. Jolie brune à la coupe au carré, plus grande qu'Harry de deux ou trois centimètres, fine et élancée, au visage ovale et aux yeux marron foncé, elle était la meilleure chanteuse du lycée. Membre actif du club de musique, sa passion atypique pour l'opéra et sa voix de soprano, faisait d'elle une originale. Surnommé la « Diva », elle plaisait à beaucoup de garçons et était détestée par la moitié des filles de Poudlard, à cause de sa proximité avec le Prince et de son statut de petite amie de Blaise. Elle cultivait avec « amour » sa réputation de « peste à langue de vipère ». Pansy était la fille d'un célèbre député, Archibald Parkinson et sa mère, la petite fille d'un ancien Premier Ministre.

Venait ensuite, Théodore Nott dit « Théo », blond comme les blés, autour d'un mètre soixante-quinze à la silhouette filiforme, le visage plutôt doux et des yeux vert clair. Théo, surdoué au QI de 140, fierté des professeurs de Poudlard qui voulaient lui faire intégrer des grandes écoles, ne s'intéressait qu'à une seule chose : le cinéma. Fils d'un réalisateur et d'une comédienne, il était fasciné par ce monde dans lequel il avait grandi. Théo fréquentait le club de théâtre et montait la pièce qui serait joué pour les journées portes ouvertes de leur lycée.

Millicent Bulstrode, petite blonde à la carrure un peu forte, au visage rond et aux yeux noirs, n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de son poids. Pourtant jolie, elle avait souvent été la cible de moqueries des autres enfants lorsqu'elle était au collège avant d'entrer dans la bande de Malfoy où les autres l'avaient défendue. Depuis elle avait pris confiance en elle et s'assumait entièrement. Millicent voulait ouvrir un magasin de fleurs et une pépinière, elle suivait donc les cours de botanique avec Chourave.

Les deux derniers de la bande étaient Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, cousins à la carrure semblable à une armoire à glace. Crabbe, plus grand que Goyle, était trapu et musclé, ses cheveux raides coupés au bol d'un brun sombre contrastaient avec ses yeux bleus. Goyle, aussi massif que Crabbe, avait les cheveux blond foncé et ses yeux profondément enfoncés étaient d'une couleur vert d'eau. Les deux garçons souvent assimilés à de gros idiots cachaient bien leur jeu. Nourrissant l'ambition d'ouvrir leur propre restaurant, ils suivaient des cours de cuisine, de gestion et de droit dans le lycée et travaillaient le weekend en tant que stagiaires dans l'un des plus grands établissements culinaires de Londres.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa alors que les amis de Malfoy fixaient son invité. Draco, sentant le malaise qui prenait peu à peu Harry, resserra sa prise sur la main du plus petit et caressa d'un geste apaisant le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce. Harry lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et Draco proposa d'aller s'asseoir. Le silence continuait s'éterniser lorsque Pansy lança :

« Harry ?

– Oui ?

– Je t'ai souvent vu dessiner à Poudlard. Je sais que tu fais partie du club d'arts plastiques et je voulais te dire que le tableau que tu as proposé l'année dernière pour le concours était magnifique.

– Merci Pansy, heu miss Parkinson.

– Tu peux m'appeler Pansy. Tu travaille sur quoi cette année ?

– Une série de paysages.

– Cool ! Tu voudras bien me les montrer en exclusivité ?

– Bien sûr. » sourit Harry. Et ce fut le point de départ d'un grand débat entre la jeune fille et le jeune homme sur les différentes éditions du concours annuel d'art à Poudlard.

L'ambiance s'allégea aussitôt, Draco était reconnaissant envers Pansy d'avoir débloqué la situation. Comme à son habitude, Blaise fit le pitre, se faisant de temps en temps rabrouer par sa petite amie sous les regards moqueurs de Théo et Draco. Milli et Pansy semblaient sous le charme d'Harry, lui posant sans cesse des questions, elles lui firent apporter ses dessins qu'elles commentèrent pendant que les quatre autres jouaient au billard. Elles furent surprises de s'y trouver mais apprécièrent grandement. Vincent et Gregory sortirent de leur sac un assortiment d'éclairs au chocolat, café, vanille… faits maison qui furent dévorés en peu de temps devant un film loué par Théo, un très bon thriller. Blaise proposa une partie de Lapin Crétins Show sur Wii qui se transforma en gros délire, remportée par Pansy, Maitresse incontesté du jeu. Celle-ci apprit à Harry qu'elle n'avait pas de difficulté à maîtriser les personnages du jeu, vu qu'elle avait son Lapin Crétin personnel en la personne de Blaise, sous les rires de autres et les cris de son petit ami s'insurgeant qu'il n'était pas aussi moche que les fameux lapins. Le groupe semblait avoir totalement accepté Harry au plus grand bonheur de Draco.

Dans un registre moins drôle, le brun et le blond expliquèrent dans les grandes lignes la situation familiale d'Harry aux autres scandalisés. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Blaise aborda un sujet plus heureux, celui du jour de l'an :

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Si on s'est réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour décider de ce que l'on fera le 31 décembre. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

– Ouais, on pourrait manger ici avec les parents vu que les miens ont invité vos familles, après on part faire la fête ailleurs, proposa Draco.

– Moi ça me va de rester dîner-là, reprit Pansy, ça nous évitera de chercher un restaurant et puis les petits plats de Winky ne se refusent pas. Tout le monde acquiesça.

– Le Ruby's prépare une super soirée pour le jour de l'an. Draco, tu connais la patronne, tu pourrais nous avoir des entrées pour la partie spectacle ? demanda Théo.

– Ça peut se faire. Il faut que j'appelle Amélia pour nous réserver une table.

– Heu… C'est quoi le Ruby's ? questionna timidement Harry.

– Un cabaret dans Soho. Des danseuses effectuent des numéros sur scène mais ce n'est pas une boîte de strip-tease, lui répondit Théo devant le rougissement prononcé des joues du brun. La directrice est une vieille amie de la mère de Dray.

– En fait, c'est ma marraine, l'informa Draco.

– Ok va pour le Ruby's. Il sera à peu près deux heures du matin quand on sortira, des idées pour la suite ? continua Blaise.

– J'irais bien me déhancher sur la piste, rit Pansy en se levant pour faire trois pas de danse sous le rire de ses amis.

– Je pense que le Sea Serpent contentera tout le monde, suggéra Théo en regardant Draco.

– Le Sea Serpent est bien une boîte de nuit ouverte aux homosexuels, non? interrogea Harry surpris.

– Et oui Ryry. Nous allons dans ces lieux de débauches pour que notre Petit Prince puisse draguer en paix, fit solennellement Blaise avant de se prendre un cousin dans la figure par Draco.

– Hein ? Je ne comprends pas...? hésita Harry.

– Quoi ce pervers, ce débauché de Draco ne t'a pas dit qu'il était gay ? s'exclama Pansy en se précipitant sur lui. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je protègerais ton innocence, cria la brune en levant le poing.

– Pansy arrête tes bêtises, ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je vais sauter sur Harry, grogna le blond.

– Blondie, nous savons toi et moi, que tu n'es qu'un animal en rut, railla la brune.

– Ha ha… Très drôle, Miss langue de vipère ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'amusais beaucoup avec Blaisou, réplique du tac au tac et perfidement Draco.

– Blaise chéri, tu n'as pas été raconté notre vie privée à Dray, questionna la brune d'une voix doucereuse en regardant le métisse déglutir bruyamment.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible, à l'école, la moitié des filles disent être sorties avec toi, contra Harry en regardant le blond et coupant Pansy qui étranglait Zabini.

– Des rumeurs… que nous avons laissé courir et un peu amplifiées. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille de Poudlard. Elles racontent ça pour se faire mousser et je ne démens pas. Comme ça, mes préférences ne sont pas découvertes et pour en être sûr, je ne sors jamais avec les mecs de l'école. Ça te dérange?

– Non, clama Harry un peu trop précipitamment. Je… moiaussijepréfèrelesgarçons. » baragouina t-il en regardant ses chaussures.

Tout le monde avait compris le bafouillage du petit brun et plusieurs regards s'échangèrent quand ils virent une lueur bien connue apparaître dans les yeux du jeune Malfoy. Apparemment Harry ne laissait pas indifférent leur leader et celui-ci tenterait sûrement sa chance bientôt. Si Dray décidait de se mettre en chasse, le brun ne résisterait pas longtemps.

Les pensées de Draco différaient légèrement de celles de ses amis. Il était heureux de savoir que le fantasme sur pattes qu'était l'artiste soit lui aussi attiré par les hommes. Cela arrangeait bien ses affaires. Lorsqu'il aurait mis à plat ses sentiments, si ceux-ci s'avéraient positifs, il pourrait essayer de l'attraper dans ces filets. Mais pas avant, le brun était important pour lui, son amitié rafraîchissante comptait beaucoup. Il ne gâcherait pas tout pour une histoire de sexe. Son ami était le genre de personne qui tombait d'abord amoureux avant de se donner complètement à l'autre et puis il ne pouvait pas prendre le brun et le jeter juste après sous peine de se faire étrangler, lapider, écarteler ou pire castrer par son très cher parrain voire ses propres parents.

« Tes parents sont au courant pour ton homosexualité? » s'enquit Potter. Un éclat de rire général lui répondit.

« Oui mes parents le savent, débuta Draco. Ma mère m'a fait tout un cirque comme quoi elle n'aurait pas de petits enfants et mon père à voulu tuer mon parrain car il avait soi-disant une mauvaise influence sur moi.

– Ce que tu oublies de dire, c'est que tu as lâché ta bombe pendant la fête d'anniversaire de tes quinze ans devant toute ta famille, rit Blaise. Je revois encore la tête de Lucius passer par toutes les couleurs pour se stopper au rouge avant courser Severus.

– Faut dire qu'annoncer la nouvelle comme tu l'as fait c'est du grand art, continua Théo. « Mère, cessez de vouloir me caser avec cette idiote de Jessica, elle en a trop là où il ne faut pas et pas assez où il le faut, pour me plaire. Parrain est plus dans mon genre. » avant de continuer à manger ton gâteau. Ta grand-mère s'en était évanouie et ton grand-père se bidonnait sur le canapé.

– Papy Abraxas a toujours été un original. Par contre ce jour là, je me suis définitivement débarrassé de ce pot de colle de Jessica Travis. Quel jour béni ! Amen mes frères !

– Tu m'étonne cette idiote a presque fait une crise d'hystérie quand elle a compris que tu ne blaguais pas. Depuis on ne l'a jamais revue, rajouta Pansy.

– On s'est pas ennuyé ce jour là » renchérit Vincent.

Harry hallucinait, les Dursley étant homophobes et racistes, il ne pouvait rien révéler de ses préférences. Les amis du blond et sa famille semblaient plus que tolérants. Ils acceptaient Draco tel qu'il était et respectaient sa différence. Dans le milieu aristocratique, on traitait généralement les homosexuels en paria mais les Malfoy faisaient figure d'exception. Enfin, venant d'une famille de scientifiques, plutôt rare dans ses sphères où les gens travaillaient couramment dans la finance ou la politique, cela ne choqua pas vraiment Harry. Après tout, ils l'avaient accueilli sans se poser de questions, alors que d'autres l'auraient laissé à la rue.

Les amis de Draco rentrèrent chez eux peu après et organisèrent une sortie cinéma pour le lendemain à laquelle ils convièrent Harry. Les deux garçons soupèrent tout les deux, Lucius amenant Narcissa pour un dîner en amoureux dans un grand restaurant. Winky et Dobby prenant leur soirée, Harry se chargea de faire à manger : Crêpes Party. Draco cuisinant comme un pied, Harry rit beaucoup lorsque le blond essaya de faire sauter les crêpes, celles-ci se retrouvant le plus souvent sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Ils finirent la soirée dans la chambre du brun. Draco jouait sur sa console portative, allongé sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Harry qui lisait le dernier tome des aventures de Mary Porter qu'il n'avait pas pu acheter avant. Le brun baillant de plus en plus, Draco l'exhorta à aller se coucher. Avant de le laisser s'en aller, Harry retint Draco par la manche de son pull et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Le jeune homme, surpris de cette initiative, ébouriffa la tignasse indomptable de son ami avant de l'embrasser lui aussi sur le front, en pensant décidément que Potter était trop mignon pour son propre bien. Il quitta la chambre avant de commettre un geste qu'il regretterait.

Harry était fier de lui. Cette après midi quand il avait appris que le blond partageait ses préférences, un espoir fou l'avait envahi. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas très beau, un peu gauche et naïf mais le blond semblait bien l'aimer. Il pouvait espérer devenir plus qu'un ami pour Draco, rêver ne faisait de mal à personne. Il rassembla donc tout son courage et le cœur battant la chamade, il posa un petit bisou sur la joue de sa muse, souhaitant ne pas être repoussé. Draco parut surpris mais lui rendit vite son geste avant de sortir de sa chambre. Heureux, Harry mit son pyjama et entra vite dans ses draps si doux contrairement à ceux rêches de la tante Pétunia. Il passa une main sur son front à l'endroit où les lèvres du blond s'étaient posées et s'endormit rapidement du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla assez tôt d'humeur guillerette et prit sa douche avant d'aller chercher son ami pour le petit déjeuner. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre de Draco avant que celui-ci ne lui ouvre avec une tête de déterré. Le fils de Doc déjà habillé, regarda vaguement le brun :

« Salut Ry…

– Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as une tête bizarre.

– Mal dormi, grommela Draco.

– Tu viens ? Tes parents doivent nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner.

– Je te suis…

Harry ne put faire que quelques pas avant d'être tiré en arrière contre un torse. Il se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de son ami, Draco enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Harry rouge de gêne par rapport à la situation voulut demander ce qu'il se passait :

« Draco ?

– Fatigué… Cinq minutes.

– Heu… Ok.» Il inspira profondément avant de passer lui aussi ses bras sur les épaules du beau capitaine de Basket. Le câlin dura quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se détachent, le blond le remerciant puis l'entraînant vers la salle à manger.

Draco avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, le sommeil ne l'avait gagné que vers six heures du matin. Lorsqu'Harry était apparu devant sa porte, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'étreindre l'autre garçon. Il était vraiment trop mignon à s'inquiéter pour lui, des plis de contrariété barrant son front. Il n'avait pu résister. Ils mangèrent tranquillement avec ses parents et lui repartit se coucher une petite heure craignant de s'endormir pendant la séance de cinéma à venir.

L'heure de la sortie arriva bien vite. Ils retrouvèrent les autres au pied de Big Ben à 13 heures 30. Pansy et Millicent, très contentes de retrouver Harry, l'empoignèrent chacune par un bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers un cinéma proche et choisirent un film d'horreur. Harry n'appréciait pas trop ce genre mais ne dit rien. Draco paya leurs deux places et Vincent et Grégory les pots de Pop Corn géants. Ils s'assirent sur la dernière rangée de la salle, Harry entre Draco et Pansy. Ils commentèrent en riant les pubs et bandes annonces, et bientôt toutes les lumières s'éteignirent avant que le film démarre.

La moitié du film était dépassée et Harry était figé sur son siège. Il détestait définitivement ce genre cinématographique. Trop de sang, de violence, des musiques stressantes… et les commentaires de Blaise n'arrangeait rien. Les « dégueulasse » et « Trop hard » l'angoissaient encore plus. A un moment particulièrement dur, sa main agrippa celle de son voisin, Draco.

Dray, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le film, ce genre le fascinait. C'était tellement exagéré que s'en était risible. Il fut surpris de sentir la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers le petit brun et le trouva prostré dans son siège. Son cœur se serra et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Harry sursauta en sentant un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de son dos. Il regarda Draco qui lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de l'inviter à se caler contre lui. Il agrippa le pull du blond de ses deux mains et se blottit contre son flanc. La tête de l'autre garçon se posa sur le sommet de son crâne. Le reste de la séance se déroula dans un brouillard, lui ne se concentrant que sur l'odeur réconfortante et la chaleur se dégageant de Malfoy.

A la fin du film, ils se détachèrent mais Draco garda sa main dans la sienne. Pansy sourit en regardant les deux jeunes hommes si proches. Les autres pensaient qu'Harry serait la prochaine passade de Draco mais elle connaissait son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi prévenant avec quelqu'un. Apparemment, Potter arrivait à faire tomber une à une les barrières que Draco avaient érigées autour de son cœur. Tant mieux… Il y a plus d'un an, elle avait remarqué l'intérêt de l'artiste pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket. Elle s'était donc mise à l'observer et à se renseigner sur ce garçon si discret. Après quelques temps, elle fut persuadée que le lycéen était la personne idéale pour Draco. Elle décida alors de les rapprocher. Le jour de leur premier contact à la cantine, c'est elle qui avait fait remarquer à Dray que Dudley embêtait le brun. Mais à la fin de la dispute, Harry avait détalé trop vite pour que celui ci s'intéresse à lui. C'est aussi elle qui avait proposé d'aller se promener dans le parc et comme par hasard de se poser près du brun. Mais Draco, trop pris dans son pamphlet contre Dursley, n'avait pas remarqué Potter qui l'observait. Quand elle avait appris que l'artiste passait les vacances au manoir, elle en avait presque sauté de joie surtout quand son meilleur ami lui avait fait part inconsciemment de son intérêt pour l'autre garçon.

Théo proposa d'aller boire un verre dans un bar en sortant du cinéma. Ils repérèrent un pub sympathique dans un quartier piéton et s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart dans le fond. Blaise et Draco allèrent au bar commander pendant que les autres s'installaient. Le métisse voulant parler à son meilleur ami en privé, le retint un moment :

« Draco, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ?

– Comment ça ?

– Bah… Tu as l'air intéressé mais tu ne tente rien. Ça ne te ressemble pas. » Draco soupira en regardant le dit Harry en grande discussions avec Théo et il tenta de parler de ce qu'il ressentait à son ami. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à Blaise, ils étaient comme des frères. Il essaya de décrire ses sentiments et ses doutes au noir tant bien que mal. A la fin, Zabini mit son bras autour de ses épaules et lui expliqua avec emphase :

« T'es mordu, mon vieux! T'es en train de tomber amoureux!

– Arrêtes la fumette Blaisou ! Je suis juste très attiré par lui. Mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher pour une histoire de sexe.

– Je te crois, ironisa Blaise. En tout cas, s'il te fait autant d'effet le Potter, bouge-toi avant de te le faire piquer.

– Hein ?

– Au lycée t'es peinard grâce à Dursley mais en dehors, il y a déjà MacLaggen sur les rangs et maintenant tu peux ajouter la jolie serveuse qui s'occupe de notre table. » le taquina t-il.

Draco se retourna vivement et se dirigea à la vitesse de l'éclair, dégager cette gourgandine roulant du derrière devant SON Harry.

A la table se tenait une discussion similaire. Harry jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Draco lorsque Pansy lui parla :

« Il est beau, hein ?

– Magnifique, fit-il rêveur avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

– Pas la peine de rougir 'Ry. Je sais que notre Prince te plaît mais promis je ne dirai rien.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, mentit le brun.

– Mais bien sûr ! Contrairement aux autres, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que tu l'observes depuis au moins un an.

– Mais… heu… je, bégaya le dessinateur.

– Très éloquent, rit la brune.

– De toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance, lâcha le fils Potter en comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

– Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place. » fit mystérieusement Parkinson. Sur ce, la serveuse arriva avec leur commande et essaya de flirter avec le jeune Potter.

Le reste de la journée fila à toute vitesse. Rien à signaler, hormis la pauvre serveuse qui se fit fusiller du regard par Malfoy sous les yeux goguenards de Blaise et Pansy, Harry ne remarquant rien. Au moment de se quitter, Pansy décréta qu'Harry était son nouveau petit frère et que c'était injuste que Dray l'ait pour lui tout seul. Milli s'en mêla en disant qu'elle aussi voulait d'Harry comme frangin. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en chien de faïence puis se disputèrent le brun complètement dépassé, le tirant chacune par un bras sous le regard ahuri des passants. Finalement, elles arrivèrent un accord, il serait le frère de Pansy le lundi, mardi et mercredi et celui de Millicent le jeudi, vendredi et samedi, et le dimanche, elles se le partageraient une semaine sur deux. Les garçons s'amusaient de cette scène et surtout du regard désespéré du « futur frangin » qui les appelait à l'aide.

Harry et Draco rentrèrent en bus à Malfoy Manor où ils retrouvèrent Lucius et Narcissa à qui ils tinrent compagnie pour la soirée.

Vers une heure du matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Au dehors, une tempête faisait rage. Le vent soufflait dans le parc créant des bruits pareil à des hurlements mais ce qu'il l'angoissait surtout, c'était le tonnerre. Harry détestait l'orage. Lorsque ses parents avaient eu leur accident de voiture, le temps ressemblait à celui de maintenant. Plus petit, pendant les tempêtes, il se cachait sous sa couverture, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne rien entendre. La première fois qu'il avait eu peur, il était allé trouver sa tante mais il se fit tellement rabrouer qu'il ne revint jamais. Le film de cette après-midi n'arrangeait rien, son imagination fertile travaillait à plein régime. Un coup de tonnerre, plus bruyant que les autres, le fit sursauter. Il attrapa son oreiller et partit toquer à la porte de Draco et entra directement.

Draco, en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, alluma sa lampe de chevet. Harry, dans son pyjama trop grand, pénétra dans sa chambre serrant son oreiller.

« Qu'est qu'il y a, Ry ?

– Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je n'aime pas les orages. » risqua le brun. En voyant Potter se tendre quand un coup de tonnerre retentit, Draco souleva sa couette et lui dit :

« Ok ! Mais je te préviens, je ne dors qu'en caleçon.

– Merci. »

Harry sauta sur le lit et s'allongea en position fœtale. Draco, voyant que le brun ne se détendait pas, l'attira contre lui. Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de se décontracter, il glissa ensuite ses jambes entre celles de Malfoy et colla son dos le plus possible au torse nu et chaud derrière lui. Pour être plus à son aise, Draco coula un des ses bras sous la tête d'Harry et emprisonna la taille du brun avec l'autre. Il ressemblait vraiment à une peluche dans cette position, pensa le grand blond. Ils se rendormirent vite chacun bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

A suivre

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Les potes de Dray vous plaisent ? Vous avez peut être remarqué que j'aime bien Zabini ? Parkinson aussi mais ça dépend des fois.

La prochaine fois : Ryry rencontrera Serena Zabini et découvrira la face cachée et effrayante de Draco et Pansy : la fashion Victim. Une soirée de pure folie au Ruby's et au Sea Serpent. Blaise bourré, Pansy déchaîné, Dray jaloux (c'est pas beau), le direct du droit de Millie…

Je vais faire une fois de plus appel à vous ? Commençant à réfléchir très sérieusement au neuvième chapitre (oui c'est loin) qui racontera les trois jours du tournoi des Quatre Maisons à Poudlard. Je voudrais savoir quel genre d'épreuves vous voulez voir. Le tournoi confrontera les élèves dans des épreuves sportives, artistiques, de culture générale ou n'aillant rien à voir avec les cours… Elles pourront être loufoques, n'oublions pas que c'est Dumbledore qui organise tout, sérieuses, se dérouler sur en plusieurs temps, comme un fil rouge… Je retiendrais les meilleures.

Expliquez vos idées en une ou deux phrases dans votre review ou contacter moi par MP.

A la prochaine,

Thuban.


	7. Jour de l'An

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Beta : Lucy Poppins

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec mon histoire.

Genre : General, Romance, UA

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : T

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa (pour l'instant).

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il va passer les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Note : Enfin le chapitre 7 ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais il a été très compliqué à écrire et surtout long : Le double de d'habitude ! Je suis passée par tout : le syndrome de la page blanche (pas trop grave non plus), l'ordre qui ne me satisfaisait pas, les passages qui n'exprimaient pas tout ce que je voulais dire, le manque de temps avec les examens de fin d'années et les dossiers à faire pour l'année prochaine… Bref un moi de juin très chargé ! Mais il est FINI. Hip hip hip ! Hourra !

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements et vos gentilles reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et qui me touchent énormément. **

**Merci à toi Lucy de prendre le temps de tout relire et de me donner ton précieux avis.**

Note 2 : **Maxine**, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais je ne trouve pas ton adresse email. Je pense que l'a effacé de ta review ou si cela apparaît autre part, je ne sais pas où chercher. Mais voilà la suite que tu me demandais.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Jour de l'An.

Allongé sur le côté dans son lit, sa tête reposant sur une main, Draco observait l'autre garçon couché contre son flanc. Harry avait enfoui son visage contre son torse et son souffle chaud effleurait sa peau blanche, une de ses jambes était encore glissée entre les siennes. Draco repensait avec amusement à sa nuit « agitée ». Et bien ! On pouvait dire qu'Harry avait la bougeotte dans son sommeil. Il en faisait des kilomètres le petit brun, toujours à se tourner, retourner, re-retourner. Ils s'étaient endormis enlacés mais s'étaient détachés plus tard dans la nuit restant très près l'un de l'autre. Seulement, une fois libéré des bras de Draco, Harry avait commencé à remuer dans tous les sens, réveillant ainsi Malfoy lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé par inadvertance la main dans la figure. Après ce réveil quelque peu brutal, le fils de Doc comptabilisa six retournements et cinq pliages/dépliages de jambes, un marmonnement ressemblant fortement à : « Non… Pas le pla…card sous l'escalier...» en une seule demi-heure. Ayant besoin de dormir, Draco s'était rallongé sur le dos, avait ramené le corps d'Harry sur le sien, l'entourant fortement de ses bras. Le brun s'était alors accroché à lui à la façon d'un bébé koala, le visage plongé dans son cou.

Du bout des doigts, le blond replaça une mèche de cheveux de l'endormi puis s'amusa à retracer le contour du visage de son ami. Son index erra sur le front, descendit par la tempe gauche, caressa en de petits mouvements circulaires la joue légèrement rugueuse à cause de la barbe naissante, effleura les lèvres pleines et roses, avant de remonter chatouiller le nez retroussé. Un sourire espiègle fleurit sur ses lèvres, lorsque le rêveur fronça celui-ci sous l'attouchement. Draco continua ses chatouilles agaçant Harry qui plissait son nez pour échapper au doigt inquisiteur, poussant par moment de petits grognements.

Harry avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa courte vie et il voulait la prolonger. Malheureusement, quelque chose s'amusait à l'agacer en parcourant son visage. Bien décidé à identifier l'intrus et à le chasser, il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Draco vit les paupières aux longs cils noirs papillonner dévoilant ainsi deux orbes vertes embrumées par le sommeil. Harry était vraiment trop craquant avec sa bouille toute chiffonnée, les yeux luttant pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce, tout en ayant cet air un peu perdu. Il vit la bouche du plus petit s'étirer en un sourire heureux et un peu niais, il faut le dire, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et qui le fit rire doucement.

« Bonjour Ry !

– …jour, l'est quelle heure ?

– Neuf heures et demi… Maman va bientôt venir nous chercher si on ne descend pas.

– Encore dodo...» baragouina Harry en se mettant sur le ventre enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller et en remontant la couette par dessus lui.

Draco se remit à rire quand il constata qu'il ne restait que quelques mèches visibles sous l'amas de draps. Il se leva, fit le tour du lit et tira l'édredon de toute ses forces. Harry poussa un petit cri indigné sous l'effet du froid entraîné par le retrait des couvertures et se recroquevilla. Le blond vint s'asseoir sur le matelas et usa d'une arme imparable pour lever son squatteur : les chatouilles, qui firent vite leur effet : « Stop ! cria Harry en riant à moitié, c'est bon je me rends. Je me lève.

– Ah enfin... c'est pas trop tôt, ricana Draco.

– C'est bon hein ! On s'est couché tard et je n'ai pas bien dormi.

– Pas bien dormi ? C'est ça ! T'as ronflé direct en arrivant ici.

– Même pas vrai ! Je ne ronfle pas, s'indigna Potter.

– Peut-être mais t'as la bougeotte la nuit. Tu te bats contre qui dans ton sommeil ? J'ai cru devenir borgne quand je me suis pris une de tes mains ! A cause de toi, je n'ai pas eu ma nuit complète, déjà que tu m'as réveillé à une heure pour dormir ici, bouda Dray.

– C'est vrai que j'ai le sommeil agité, avoua Harry penaud. Tu me pardonnes ? » fit-il en plaçant un petit bisou sur sa joue. Devant la bouille suppliante de son ami, Draco ne résista pas longtemps et ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux du fils Potter « Bien sûr, que je te pardonne 'Ry .» puis il rajouta « Va te préparer, on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure pour le petit déj'.»

Harry, tout heureux et flottant dans son pyjama, sortit rejoindre sa chambre et Draco put enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il soupira longuement en ramenant ses mains sur sa tête. Mon Dieu ! Comment il allait pouvoir lutter contre ses hormones ? Ce mec était trop… trop. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Draco laissa ses pensées divaguer. Il se souvenait du corps de Potter contre le sien. Un corps fin, un peu fragile mais possédant des muscles nerveux. Des jambes interminables dont il aimerait savoir si l'intérieur des cuisses était aussi bronzé que le reste de la peau visible du garçon. Des mains plus petites que les siennes qui s'accrochaient à lui avec force lorsque leur propriétaire dormait. Des fesses qu'il devinait rondes et fermes à travers les vêtements informes du jeune homme. Il poussa un gémissement de désir. Cette odeur enivrante qui le caractérisait, un mélange d'orange et de cannelle. Une peau qu'il savait douce aux endroits qu'il avait pu toucher. Putain ! Il voulait apprendre chaque délié de ce corps, pouvoir le caresser, savoir si cette peau était aussi délicate partout, la sentir, la goûter.

Cette nuit avait été exquise mais en même temps la pire des tortures. Devoir se retenir de faire un geste déplacé alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il jeta un œil au bas de son corps où il ressentait une gêne. Et voilà qu'il bandait et en plus, il n'avait pas le temps pour les travaux manuels. Une douche froide s'imposait, et Dieu seul sait combien il les avait en horreur. Une chose était sûre, s'il ne savait pas s'il aimait Harry, il le désirait comme personne avant lui.

Il se secoua et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans le couloir attendant le brun, frais, dispo et classe, comme tout Malfoy devait l'être. Harry sortit presque immédiatement, habillé de ses éternels frusques et toujours d'aussi bonne humeur et arborant ce sourire qui le faisait fondre.

* * *

Les deux comparses rejoignirent Lucius et Narcissa dans la salle à manger. Comme tous les matins, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever des yeux admiratifs vers le sublime plafond, avant de saluer ses hôtes qui finissaient leur collation tout en discutant de la fête qui se tiendrait au manoir le lendemain. Comme Draco, Harry planta un bisou sur joue de la femme et s'installa à côté du blond.

« Les garçons, j'espère que vous êtes en forme, la journée va être chargée ! claironna la mère de Draco. Je vous embauche pour décorer la salle de bal !

– Eh ! Mais c'est plus des vacances là, s'indigna Dray, à Noël tu nous as déjà embarqués dans tes plans.

– Il y a une salle de bal, ici ? » demanda Harry avec une admiration non feinte en regardant Doc.

Lucius eut un sourire attendri envers son patient dont le regard brillait de curiosité. Ce fut son fils qui répondit à la question, détournant l'attention du garçon. Le médecin nota avec amusement que Draco avait du mal à cacher son énervement lorsqu'Harry fixait d'un air émerveillé quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Lui-même se souvenait que plus jeune, il réagissait de façon identique quand Narcissa contemplait d'autres personnes. A n'en pas douter, son fils n'était pas indifférent au charme de l'autre lycéen. Lucius était très content de cet état de fait, Harry était quelqu'un de bien et conviendrait parfaitement à Draco, qu'il soit un homme importait peu, s'il rendait heureux son fils c'était le principal. Lucius était prêt à tout pour le bonheur de sa famille. De plus d'un point de vue financier, Harry Potter n'avait rien à leur envier. Fil de James Potter, il était issu d'une des plus vielles et riches familles du Royaume-Uni, le brun serait un parti plus que convenable pour un Malfoy lorsqu'il aurait atteint sa majorité. Et si ce que Narcissa et lui supposait, était juste, Harry semblait lui aussi attiré par Draco. Il se contenterait de regarder avec amusement le rapprochement entre les deux Poudlariens et surtout il attendait avec impatience la réaction de Severus.

Son meilleur ami tenait beaucoup à Potter. Depuis Noël, à la fin de chacune de leurs rencontres, Sev le rappelait pour lui raconter ses rendez-vous. Il s'était attaché rapidement au brun et Kingsley aussi d'après les dires du chef de l'hôpital. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu Severus flotter sur un petit nuage. Il plaignait Draco car il n'hésitait pas à croire que le Sombre Roi le prendrait entre quatre yeux pour lui arracher ses intentions envers le fils Potter. Filleul ou pas, Severus n'aurait pas de pitié si le comportement de Dray ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait absolument être là lors de la confrontation, son petit chenapan allait en baver, pensa-t-il avec sadisme.

* * *

La matinée fut ponctuée de rires dans le manoir Malfoy. Narcissa embaucha toute la maisonnée pour donner une atmosphère festive mais sophistiquée à la salle de réception du manoir. Les garçons grimpés sur des échelles tendaient des banderoles et des guirlandes, sous les directives de la femme. Même Lucius fut mis à contribution. Ce jour-là, Harry connut un côté un peu gamin du froid Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Alors qu'il se débâtait avec les décorations rangées dans un carton, il se retrouva saucissonné dos-à-dos à Draco avec des guirlandes par le maître des lieux. Une fois les garçons libérés, ils poursuivirent l'adulte à travers toute la grande salle en poussant des cris de guerre. Celui-ci se réfugia derrière sa femme en leur tirant la langue, grimace très mature pour une personne de 43 ans. Mais il déchanta vite quand Narcissa l'enroula à son tour dans une banderole.

Dobby, blasé des facéties de ses maîtres, regardait la scène avec indulgence tout en continuant la décoration de la pièce avec Winky qui s'occupait à dresser les tables et le buffet pour le lendemain.

Ils déjeunèrent assez tard puis les deux adultes laissèrent les adolescents à leurs occupations. Les garçons profitèrent de cette après-midi pour faire une ballade dans le Gladstone Park, situé près du manoir. Ils s'y amusèrent toute l'après-midi, entre batailles et concours de bonhomme de neige. Ils allèrent aussi admirer les statues de glace disséminées dans les recoins et allées du jardin tout en buvant un chocolat chaud. L'atmosphère régnant entre eux était paisible, ils cherchaient plus ou moins consciemment les contacts. Leurs épaules et leurs bras se frôlaient, ils restaient proche en marchant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, rassemblant son courage, attrape la main de Draco. Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, agréablement surpris par l'audace du timide artiste, entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de l'autre jeune homme et resserra la prise. Dès lors, à chaque œuvre qu'ils trouvaient, Draco passait ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, l'attirant contre lui et ils commentaient alors les sculptures, le blond chuchotant ses paroles à son oreille et le plus petit calant sa tête sur l'épaule du fils de Doc. Un sourire rêveur flottait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Le 31 décembre, Draco se leva assez tôt, décidé à profiter au maximum de la journée et surtout de la soirée à venir. Il voulait faire de ce jour un des meilleurs souvenirs d'Harry puisqu'habituellement le brun passait le réveillon seul dans sa chambre, les Dursley lui interdisant de participer aux fêtes qu'ils organisaient. C'est donc un Malfoy déterminé à ce que Potter s'amuse et garde le souvenir de cette journée longtemps qui vint éveiller Harry à 10 heures en enfonçant presque la porte de sa chambre. Il exhorta le garçon à se doucher pour prendre le petit déjeuner rapidement. Pendant ce temps là, il fouilla dans le sac du jeune Potter afin de lui trouver des vêtements et une tenue pour leur fiesta.

Le bilan était consternant. Harry n'avait vraiment rien à mettre. Mais vraiment rien de potable ou passable, seulement des horreurs. S'ils sortaient ce soir, Harry ne passerait pas l'examen à l'entrée du Sea Serpent même s'il était avec eux. Légèrement affolé, il sortit son téléphone et appela sa sauveuse : Pansy.

« Paaaaansy Parkinson à l'appareil, bailla son amie.

– Pans' ! fit le blond d'une voix angoissée.

– Draco… c'est toi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta la brune tout à coup réveillée.

– On a un Code Rouge ! chuchota le blond comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde.

– Code Rouge ? Un vrai ?

– Harry n'a rien à se mettre pour demain… je peux rien lui prêter et on n'a pas le temps de faire les magasins. Aide-moi Pans' ! s'affola Dray.

– Ok, j'appelle Zabou et je lui dis qu'on a du boulot pour Elle. Rendez-vous dans une heure à l'atelier.

– Pansy, tu es la meilleure !

– Continue à me flatter, blondie. J'adore… » Après cet échange oh combien instructif, Draco retourna à ses fouilles dans l'antre du mauvais goût, j'ai nommé le sac d'Harry Potter. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dix minutes plus tard.

« Draco, qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

– Des vêtements, répondit-il sans relever la tête.

– Attend ! J'en ai posé sur la chaise à côté du lit. »

Le blond se redressa et faillit tomber à la renverse. Harry se tenait devant lui, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir. Il se frottait les cheveux avec une serviette, des gouttes tombant encore sur ses épaules dorées et roulant sur son torse fin. Ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés se contractaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Une fine ligne de poils noirs courrait du dessous de son nombril pour disparaître dans son sous-vêtement. Ses grandes jambes recouvertes d'un léger duvet lui paraissait interminable. Ayant fini de se sécher, Harry fit le tour du lit pour enfiler ses affaires, laissant Draco admirer au passage sa chute de reins et son postérieur rebondi moulé par son boxer. La vision qui s'offrait à Malfoy était tout simplement renversante et le brun ne le regardant pas, il n'eut aucune idée de la réaction qu'il provoqua chez le blond. Celui dut se faire une nouvelle fois violence pour ne pas caresser le petit derrière qui se trémoussait devant lui quand son propriétaire essaya d'enfiler un pantalon.

Tout à son tableau de rêve, Draco ne manqua pas de constater qu'Harry avait repris du poil de la bête. Depuis le début de son séjour au manoir, il avait pu reprendre du poids grâce aux bons petits plats de Winky et à l'œil avisé de ses parents qui le surveillaient discrètement. Ses côtes ne se voyaient plus et l'hématome qui couvrait son flanc à son arrivée avait disparu à l'aide des soins prodigués par son père tous les matins.

Harry, une fois habillé, se retourna vers Draco et l'interrogea silencieusement en remarquant son regard fixe et son air perdu dans ses pensées. Malfoy se secoua, saisit le poignet d'Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs.

Ils traversèrent à toute vitesse le manoir sous les questions d'Harry qui demandait où est-ce qu'ils allaient. Malfoy attrapa leurs manteaux, hurla à ses parents qu'ils sortaient et se dirigea en courant vers la station de bus. En chemin, ils achetèrent des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuné et vingt minutes plus tard, ils descendaient devant un grand bâtiment en briques rouge, d'un style industriel dans le quartier des docks. Les verrières prenant toute la façade sud de l'ancienne usine devaient éclairer l'intérieur de la construction tout au long de la journée, un peu comme la salle d'art plastique de Poudlard. Plusieurs parties des murs étaient tagués dans un style Pop Art. Ici, les graffitis qui s'emmêlaient, représentaient des personnages, des paysages tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, ce qui donnait beaucoup de cachet à la façade.

Harry suivit sa muse vers une grande porte en fer forgé et verre, haute de trois mètres et dont la ferronnerie s'entrelaçait, formant des motifs végétaux. Un garde était posté à l'entrée, il salua le jeune Malfoy et l'informa que Blaise les attendait dans la salle de réunion.

Ils traversèrent l'entrée au pas de course et se dirigèrent vers un couloir large envahi par des penderies mobile pleines à craquer. Blaise les attendait devant une porte avec Pansy dans ses bras. Le jeune couple les salua puis les entraina vers le fond du bâtiment dans une grande pièce qui portait le nom « d'Atelier de confection ».

Une femme splendide de type africain triait des habits tout en chantonnant un tube qui passait à la radio posée sur la table derrière elle. Grande, les cheveux coiffés en un chignon, un visage allongé et les yeux noirs en amande piquetés de bleu foncé comme ceux de Zabini, Harry devina qu'il s'agissait de Serena Zabini, la célèbre styliste, ancien mannequin et mère de Blaise.

« Poussin, je vois que tes amis sont arrivés, entama d'une voie claire et chantante la femme.

– Mam' ! Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, s'indigna Blaise sous les rires des autres.

– Bonjour Mon Lapin, continua-t-elle se tournant vers Draco et s'en prendre en compte la remarque de son fils.

– Bonjour Serena, répondit Draco en serrant la femme dans ses bras. Je vous présente mon ami, Harry Potter. Nous sommes venus pour lui. Vous pourriez lui trouver quelque chose pour ce soir ?

– Bonjour Madame Zabini, fit timidement Harry.

– Oh ! Magnifique, s'écria-t-elle en dévisageant Potter et le faisant sursauter. Ce visage et ces yeux… et la silhouette androgyne. Ca va me changer de Blaise, toi et de vos carrures de sportifs. Voyons, voyons… enlève tes vêtements Chaton ». Harry mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que le « Chaton » était lui. Il retira sa veste, son pull et son t-shirt à la demande de Serena qui le mesura sous toutes les coutures, avant de partit en sautillant vers un des portiques d'où elle sortit plusieurs tenues.

« Tu cache bien ton jeu Ry', admira Pansy les yeux fixé sur son torse.

– Eh ! Qui t'as permis de mater un autre mec ! s'indigna Blaise.

– Fait pas la tête Zabou, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime, dit la jeune fille en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

– Je préfère ça ! »

Draco dévorait du regard Harry, vraiment trop craquant à moitié dévêtu fixant le sol les joues un peu rouges après la remarque de sa meilleure amie. Il s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit gentiment. Harry frissonna et se rapprocha de Draco comme à chaque fois que la situation le dépassait. Cela avait commencé à Noël quand Severus et Kingsley lui avaient divulgué leurs révélations chocs, le blond l'avait soutenu tout au long de la discussion. Sa présence forte lui était rassurante et il ne comptait plus son bonheur de pouvoir s'appuyer sur des personnes lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, de pouvoir accorder sa confiance. Ce sentiment de sécurité, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avant de rencontrer les Malfoy et Severus, étant toujours sur la défensive avec les Dursley.

Serena revint vers les adolescents et tendit un ensemble au brun en lui indiquant une pièce où se changer. En attendant le retour d'Harry, la styliste s'adressa au jeune Malfoy : « Draco, tu as vraiment bon goût en matière de garçon !

– Comment cela ?

– Harry, ton petit ami est vraiment magnifique.

– Heu ! Harry et moi, nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

– Vraiment ? J'aurais cru à votre attitude.

– C'est pas l'envie qu'il lui en manque, se moqua Blaise.

– Mais mêlez-vous de vos affaires » se récria Draco.

Un petit toussotement retentit derrière eux. Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte portant un jean bleu délavé retenu par une ceinture large en cuir marron et une chemise à carreau dans les teints vert foncé. Un look cow-boy qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage, pensa Draco. Serena s'approcha pour faire quelques arrangements mais décida que ce n'était pas la bonne tenue. Il partit se rechanger avec un tas de vêtement noirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry Rockeur qui sortit. Verdict, toujours pas la bonne combinaison. Les deux heures suivantes, il avait essayé les looks gothique, punk, homme d'affaire décontracté, années soixante-dix… et tellement d'autres qu'il ne les comptait plus. Parfois, il sortait à peine de la pièce qu'il y re-rentrait direct sous les exclamations de Mrs Zabini. Le pire était que Draco et Pansy s'étaient pris au jeu et aidaient Serena. A eux trois, ils mélangeaient les couleurs, les formes, les tissus… Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée Barbie aux mains de gamines hystériques.

Finalement, ils dénichèrent une tunique en soie sans manches d'inspiration chinoise de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était décorée au dos, d'un dragon brodé au fil d'or. Sur le col mao et les manches des motifs compliqués s'entrecroisaient eux aussi fait dans du fil d'or. Les attaches en cordelettes commençaient sous le cou, descendaient jusqu'au sternum et bifurquaient vers son flanc. Elle moulait son torse délicat et son ventre.

Le débat suivant eut pour sujet, le pantalon qui accompagnerait la merveille reposant sur ses épaules. C'est finalement Draco qui remporta la victoire avec son short noir enserrant ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses pour s'évaser légèrement. Pansy lui dénicha une ceinture en soie émeraude décoré de petites perles noires formant les contours d'un serpent et se fermant par un nœud, les bouts de la ceinture tombant sur sa hanche droite se balançaient au rythme de ses pas.

Harry croyant à la fin de sa torture, se réjouissait de pouvoir s'asseoir enfin quand Serena fière de leur travail, décida qu'il était temps de passer aux accessoires car c'étaient eux qui faisaient la différence. Ils l'entrainèrent vers une autre partie de la pièce, où il dut essayer une trentaine de paires de chaussures à un rythme effréné. Quarante minutes plus tard, sa tunique était complétée par des bottes qui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet, faites de cuir mat et attachées par des sangles. L'ensemble rendait vraiment bien vu les regards appréciateurs. Il portait aussi un bracelet en métal doré serpentant du poignet au coude sur son avant bras gauche.

Deux heures de l'après-midi retentirent lorsque Blaise revint avec des pizzas. Le jeune homme s'était éclipsé lorsque sa mère, sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami avaient été pris de frénésie vestimentaire. Il mit fin temporairement au calvaire du brun en apportant le repas qui il put ôter ses vêtements haute couture et remettre les siens.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas fini. Serena pendant la pause repas passa quelques coups de fil à des amis et collègues pour qu'ils viennent les aider. Un homme aux yeux bleu myosotis et aux cheveux blond gominés, ondulés et permanentés débarqua à trois heures pétantes. Il était très séduisant et souriait à tout va comme s'il jouait pour une pub de dentifrice. Gilderoy Lockhart, coiffeur très select, réputé au sein du monde de la mode allait se charger du nid d'oiseau d'Harry Potter. Et le cauchemar d'Harry commença. Il détestait les coiffeurs et avait une peur presque phobique lorsque des ciseaux s'approchaient de ses tifs.

Ses mèches furent lavées, coiffées, démêlées, tirées et coupées sous ses cris de protestation et de douleur. Mais le résultat final fut plus que probant. Il était toujours décoiffé mais un certain ordre régnait dans sa tignasse. Ses boucles brunes plus courtes étaient parfois légèrement redressées sur son crâne, d'autres tombaient savamment devant ses yeux voilant son regard et lui donnant un petit air mystérieux.

Pendant le travail du coiffeur, un autre homme était arrivé muni d'une grande valise. Il était sans âge, vêtu d'une veste rapiécée. Ses yeux pâles brillaient sur son visage ridé et ses cheveux blancs étincelaient sous la lumière du jour telle une auréole. A son arrivée, il fut salué avec beaucoup de respect par la styliste et Lockhart. Monsieur Ollivander exerçait le métier d'opticien.

Il demanda à Harry de s'installer à une table en face de lui puis il ouvrit sa valise et sortit toutes sortes d'instruments. Durant de longues minutes, il ausculta le jeune artiste et finalement sortit une petite boite à deux compartiments ronds qui se dévissaient, un flacon de liquide et une tablette en aluminium souple comme celle de médicaments qu'il ouvrit laissant apparaître des lentilles de contact. Il ordonna au brun de ne plus bouger et les lui mit. La sensation était étrange au début mais il s'y habitua assez rapidement. L'opticien lui apprit à les mettre et à les enlever la demi-heure suivante. Ainsi qu'à les nettoyer et les ranger dans la boite. Ensuite, il lui demanda de choisir une monture dans sa mallette avec l'aide de Serena. Ils optèrent pour des lunettes de forme rectangulaire assez fines métallisées. Le vieil homme prit congé du groupe en compagnie du coiffeur en précisant qu'il ferait livrer les nouvelles lunettes après-demain au matin à Malfoy Manoir.

On était en fin d'après-midi et le relookage d'Harry venait de s'achever. Il était épuisé, ne sentait plus ses jambes et derrière lui Serena, Pansy et Draco se jetaient des fleurs pour leur œuvre. Blaise compatissait, se moquant de lui mais une chose gênait Potter. Il demanda à la styliste s'il pouvait lui parler en privé : « Madame Zabini ?

– Tu peux m'appeler Serena, Harry.

– Ok… je vous remercie pour les vêtements, la coupe et les lunettes mais je ne pourrais pas vous payer dans l'immédiat. Je suis vraiment confus, avoua Harry mal à l'aise.

– Je pense que l'on peut s'arranger. Pour les vêtements ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ce qui manquent ici et puis, ils te vont mieux qu'au mannequin pour qui je les ai confectionnés. Ils sont faits pour être portés. Et Draco m'a rendu un service il y a quelque temps… disons que je lui renvoie l'ascenseur. Tu devrais plutôt le remercier lui.

– Je… merci, dit Harry abasourdi.

– Pour le reste, je te propose de travailler pour moi de temps en temps. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire ici et je dois avouer m'être bien amusée aujourd'hui. Mon fils et ses amis viennent donner un coup de main de tems en temps, tu feras pareil.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

– Et bien ne dis rien et accepte ! rit la noire.

– Ok, sourit Harry.

– Harry Potter, bienvenue dans la maison SAZARA » déclara solennellement la mère de Blaise avant de lui serrer la main.

Draco et Harry prirent congé des Zabini et Pansy qu'ils retrouveraient ce soir et rentrèrent en vitesse à Malfoy Manor. Il était dix-sept heures trente passées lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de la maison de Doc et Narcissa.

* * *

Draco qui attendait la soirée avec impatience, alla dans sa chambre, décidé à trouver une tenue pour la fête. Il se planta devant son placard et sortit plusieurs chemises et pantalons sous les yeux surpris d'Harry qui l'avait suivi. Puis commença à faire son tri, éliminant les vêtements au fur et à mesure. Le brun comprenant qu'il assistait à une nouvelle démonstration du virus dangereux, vicieux et surtout coûteux infectant Draco, Pansy et Serena faisant d'eux des Fashion Victim, prit place sur le lit tout en observant sceptique son ami vider ses tiroirs et placards. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais comment on pouvait passer autant de temps pour choisir des vêtements.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Draco qui hésitait encore entre trois tenues, arrêta enfin son choix et se retourna vers le brun couché sur son lit pour avoir son avis et le surprit à dormir en serrant dans ses bras son oreiller.

« Hey Ry ! Réveille-toi ! fit-il d'une voix douce tant en passant une main dans les cheveux doux du brun.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai fini et je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses ? Je te plais ? »

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry reçut un choc. Il détailla la tenue de son ami et le trouva réellement magnifique. Draco avait opté pour une tenue classique mais sexy composée d'un pantalon en cuir noir moulant ses cuisses musclées et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse aux manches retroussées sur ses coudes. Des bottes noires, quelques liens de cuir aux poignets, une chaîne en argent ornée d'un pendentif en forme de serpent et des lunettes de soleil larges reposant sur le dessus de sa tête complétaient la tenue. Les vêtements laissaient deviner les muscles de son torse sans pour autant être une seconde peau. Tout était dans la suggestion et l'imagination. Harry sentit ses joues rougir et pria pour ne pas se mettre à baver devant la bombe blonde.

Draco était plutôt fier de lui. La couleur rosée s'étalant sur la figure du brun, lui indiquait qu'il avait réussi son coup. Potter le dévorait des yeux et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça. Il vit son ami hocher la tête et se lever en bafouillant qu'il devait lui aussi se changer. Il lui laissa un peu de temps et quinze minutes avant que les premiers invités arrivent, il partit chercher son petit brun.

« Ry' ? Je peux entrer ? toqua à la porte Draco.

– Vas-y !

– Whooa ! Ca te va super bien !

– Heu… merci » sourit Harry. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce revêtu des vêtements de Serena, ses cheveux coiffés comme Gilderoy lui avait appris cette après-midi et ses lentilles mises. Draco put constater que cette séance de relookage portait ses fruits au-delà de toute espérance. Les différentes opérations visant à changer Potter-le-Pouilleux en Sexy Harry avaient fonctionné. Néanmoins ce qui troubla le plus Draco n'était pas la tenue qui mettait en avant les atouts du brun mais le fait qu'il est abandonné ses horribles lunettes rondes. Il pouvait admirer ses magnifiques perles vertes sans être gêné par les verres. Les yeux du brun étaient encore plus lumineux si c'était possible.

Ils descendirent rapidement rejoindre Lucius et Narcissa dans la salle de bal. La blonde, vêtue d'une robe rouge à dos nu, courrait à travers la pièce vérifiant chaque petite chose. Lucius en costume crème et cravate rouge assortie à son épouse, regardait cette dernière avec une envie non dissimulée qui fit grimacer son fils : « Pitié Père ! Je suis content qu'à votre âge vous ayez encore une vie sexuelle mais épargnez-nous ces regards lubriques.

– Ha ha ! Draco, comment veut-tu que je résiste à ta mère, elle est encore plus belle que quand je l'ai rencontrée. La tentation est trop forte ! expliqua l'adulte.

– Je ne veux rien savoir ! s'exclama Draco.

– En parlant de vie sexuelle, tu sais que la frustration c'est mauvais pour la santé, taquina-t-il en passant son regard sur leur invité qui aidait sa femme.

– Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi vous faites allusion, répliqua un peu trop vivement Dray.

– Tu as le même regard pour un certain brun. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : Fonce ! L'Amour c'est comme la guerre. Tu es un Malfoy et les Malfoy sont des vainqueurs. » conclut-t-il en s'éloignant pour accueillir Severus et Kingsley annoncés par Dobby.

Le docteur Rogue était très classe dans son costume noir qui saillait parfaitement ses hanches et sa veste retombant sur ses épaules carrées. Kingsley était vêtu de manière plus détendue, un pull col roulé blanc et un pantalon marron, son bras autour de la taille de son amant. Les deux saluèrent leurs hôtes et Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sev sous le regard jaloux du filleul de ce dernier.

La demi-heure suivante, les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Monsieur et Madame Zabini accompagnés de Blaise et de son petit frère Eduardo dit Edo, âgé de dix ans. Le père du métis était assez grand, fin au visage doux, yeux marron et aux cheveux bouclés noirs : le parfait italien. Serena prit à parti Harry durant cinq bonnes minutes s'extasiant sur son travail de cet après-midi. Ils furent suivis par Archibald Parkinson et les quatre femmes de sa vie. Son épouse Phyliss et ses trois filles Pansy, Mandy treize ans et Chelsea huit ans toutes les deux des copies conformes de leur grande sœur. Les familles Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent à leur tour et Harry fit la connaissance Jodie Goyle qui entrerait à Poudlard l'année suivante. Théo arriva en courant poursuivi par Millicent sous les rires de leurs parents respectifs, Erin et Danny Nott et Kurt et Lindsey Bullstrode.

Le jeune Potter fut surpris d'apprendre que les Malfoy invitaient Albus Dumbledore et son compagnon de vie Gellert Grindelwald. Un homme d'un certaine âge encore très séduisant mais surtout connu pour ses recherches sur les énergies propres. Les deux messieurs vivaient ensemble depuis plus de cinquante ans ce qui avait défrayé la chronique à l'époque.

Harry discutait avec les amis de Draco dans un coin de la salle, une coupe de champagne à la main lorsque le blond s'écroula sans aucune classe à côté de lui sous les cris victorieux d'un homme brun qui venait de lui faire croche-pied. L'artiste reconnu Sirius Black le professeur de physique de Poudlard. C'était un homme grand et bien bâti, ces cheveux brun foncé courts retombaient sur des yeux gris insondables. Toute son attitude criait une élégance désinvolte et son rire chaud et rauque semblable à un aboiement était communicatif.

« Siriuuuuuus ! Je vais te tuer !

– Je ne crois pas cher cousin, tu ne voudrais pas que ta moyenne en physique baisse ?

– Cousin ou pas t'es une plaie Black !

– Je te signale que tu es à moitié Black par ta mère, alors arrête de cracher le nom de tes ancêtres comme ça. Et puis tu dois le respect à tes ainés, blondie.

– Mes ainés ? Tu parle de toi qui a l'âge mental d'un gamin de cinq ans ? Je me demande toujours comment ton mari peut te supporter ! cria Draco.

– Je me le demande aussi. Bonjour les jeunes, bonjour Harry. Comment va mon élève le plus doué ?

– Bien Professeur Lupin ! s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

– Comment ça tu te pose la question ? coupa Black. C'est évident, c'est parce que je suis sexy, que je fais bien la cuisine et surtout que je suis le seul capable de te faire hurler de plaisir au lit ou sur n'importe quelle surface, récita Sirius avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête sous les rires des adolescents.

– Maieuh ! Mumus pourquoi tu me frappes ?

– Parce que tu es un crétin, Sirius Orion Black.

– Je ne l'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même Lupin.

– Bonsoir Severus.

– On ne t'a pas sonné Servilus !

– La ferme, le Clébard !

– Qu'est ce que t'a dit la Chauve-souris Graisseuse ? » L'échange d'insultes entre les deux hommes continua et les adolescents présents s'amusaient à compter les points en expliquant à Harry que Black et Rogue se connaissaient depuis le collège et n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher des noises. Remus regardait la scène d'un air désespéré avant de trouver un appui en la personne de Kingsley attiré par les éclats de voix. Les deux compagnons secouèrent la tête de découragement et s'en allèrent tout en discutant.

La joute verbale fut écourtée par Narcissa qui invita tout le monde à passer à table. Pour l'occasion, une grande table avait été dressée aux couleurs verts et argent, couleurs de Serpentard, signala Dumbledore. Mais qui s'expliquait parfaitement par le fait que les Malfoy suivaient depuis des générations les enseignements de cet ancien maître.

Harry fut placé entre Remus et Draco. Il put ainsi longuement discuter avec son professeur de son avenir. Ce dernier l'informa des démarches pour entrer aux Beaux-arts et s'enquit de l'avancement du book du jeune homme. Ils rirent aux blagues de Blaise et Sirius qui apparemment s'étaient lancés dans le concours de la blague la plus stupide. Black put ce soir là, connaître l'élève si doué de son mari et ne manqua pas de remarquer sa ressemblance avec son père qu'il avait un peu connu à Poudlard et qui était de deux ans son ainé.

Le repas fut délicieux et se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, le tout animé par Sirius et Severus qui s'envoyaient des remarques incisives sous les moqueries de Lucius. Narcissa, Serena, Phyliss Parkinson et Erin Nott discutaient potins et chiffons. Kingsley et Kurt Nott conversait sur une vieille affaire de trafic à laquelle le policier avait participé et dont le cinéaste allait faire une adaptation pour le cinéma. Les petits frères et sœurs des adolescents riaient dans leur coin.

Harry se sentait bien dans cette ambiance et la cuisse du beau blond à côté de lui qui touchait sa sienne, lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le bas du corps. Au moment des desserts, Draco se pencha vers lui afin de s'entretenir avec Sirius assis de l'autre côté de Remus, et posa sa main sur son genou pour prendre son appui. Mais après sa conversation avec son cousin, il ne retira pas sa main, la laissant là où elle était et commençant à caresser du bout des doigts la jambe de l'artiste qui piqua un fard monstrueux. Harry baissa la tête rapidement pour cacher sa gêne. Pansy et Blaise, à qui rien n'échappait, interrogèrent leur meilleur ami du regard qui leur répondit par un clin d'œil et un sourire espiègle. Le message était passé, Dray s'était enfin décidé et il entrait en chasse.

Minuit sonna et tout le monde se leva pour se souhaiter la bonne année. Harry embrassa Lucius, Narcissa, Severus et Kingsley. Il continua avec les parents de ses nouveaux amis et dut même faire la bise à son directeur, le tout un peu gêné. Il se fit happer pour un câlin collectif par Blaise et Pansy. Milli le serra dans ses bras, puis ce fut le tour de Théo, Vincent et Grégory. Draco passa en dernier, le prenant à revers et l'attirant un peu à l'écart, il le serra longuement dans ses bras, le nez plongé dans sa nuque. Harry, troublé, se dégagea doucement et se retourna pour lui rendre son étreinte. Comme quelques jours auparavant, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon et se cala au creux de ses bras forts. Draco resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches et ils poussèrent un soupir d'aise. En se séparant le blond posa un baiser sur la joue du plus petit près de ses lèvres et lui chuchota à l'oreille la bonne année.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent les autres et informèrent leurs parents qu'ils sortaient faire la fête. Blaise poussa un cri de joie et effectua une petite dans en chantant « fiesta, fiesta, fiesta ! ». Tout en discutant, ils se dirigèrent vers le métro gratuit pour la nuit et prirent la direction de Soho pour commencer la soirée au Ruby's, bar-cabaret tenu par la marraine du blond.

L'entrée du Ruby's donnait sur une rue assez large et illuminé de néons de toute les couleurs. La porte du club était en fer brut avec une petite œillère pour voir les personnes désirant être introduites. Une hôtesse les accueillit dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans le bar et les conduisit à une table située devant la scène. Le cabaret était de forme circulaire et s'organisait autour de l'estrade au fond de la salle. Un bar à l'entrée était envahi de clients et les trois barmen semblaient débordés. Les serveuses en tailleurs noirs et coiffées de haute-formes à paillettes bleu, rouge, or, argent… slalomaient entre les tables rondes en bois noirs pour servir les commandes des clients assis sur les banquettes en cuir rouges. La pièce était illuminée par des lanternes en verre suspendues au dessus des tables et donnaient une impression de chaleur. Une musique rythmée résonnait doucement à travers la salle.

Tout à coup les lumières faiblirent et un spot éclaira une femme assez massive à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux blond coupés courts demanda l'attention de tous : « Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le début de notre spectacle. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous laisse avec notre premier numéro : le grand illusionniste Merwin ! » Elle quitta la scène sous les applaudissements de la foule et le rideau se leva sur un vieil homme guindé qui pendant un quart d'heure les régala de tours de passe-passe amusants, mêlant cartes, foulards, oiseaux et son assistant canin Mister Spoof. Il laissa ensuite sa place à une jeune fille se déhanchant au rythme d'un remix électro de _Singin' in the Rain_ avec un parapluie. Les numéros se succédèrent alternant danse et tours plus classiques : magicien, ventriloques, jongleurs, comiques qui les firent mourir de rire. Pendant l'entracte la présentatrice vint les saluer et se révéla être Amelia Bones la directrice de l'établissement et marraine de Draco. Elle leur offrit leurs boissons pour le reste de la soirée.

Après quelques cocktails et bières, Harry et les autres devinrent légèrement joyeux, l'alcool leur montant vite à la tête. D'ailleurs le petit brun profita de cette excuse pour imiter Pansy et Blaise et se serrer dans les bras de Draco qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. A moitié assis sur lui, le blond jouait avec ses mèches tout en regardant les numéros.

Vint le moment du grand final, un show dansé par cinq jeunes femmes. Harry comme le reste de la salle fut subjugué par leur grâce et leur adresse. Elles virevoltaient sur la scène jouant avec les éléments du décor, se déshabillant au rythme de la musique pour se retrouver en baby doll. Leur spectacle n'avait rien de vulgaire, c'était juste sexy. Le public était déchaîné et applaudissait à tout rompre les cinq panthères.

* * *

A deux heures du matin, ils saluèrent Amelia et descendirent la rue jusqu'au Sea Serpent situé à moins de dix minutes à pied. A l'entrée de la boite, deux énormes vigiles canalisait la foule désireuse d'entrer dans l'établissement. La queue mesurait une bonne quinzaine de mètre et Harry appréhenda un peu le temps d'attente dans le froid. Malgré son manteau, il n'était pas très couvert avec le short qu'il portait. La chair de poule soulevait les poils de ses jambes lorsqu'il ne marchait plus pour se réchauffer. Coupant court à son inquiétude, ses amis avancèrent vers les vigiles qui les laissèrent entrer sous les cris indignés des personnes dans la queue. Ces poudlariens étant habitués au lieu, ils pouvaient rentrer sans aucun problème dans le club. Ils passèrent au vestiaire déposer leurs manteaux et poussèrent la grande porte de la salle principale.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut que la chaleur étouffante, la musique assourdissante et le peu d'éclairage. Au centre de la pièce, une gigantesque piste de danse en parquet accueillait les danseurs, hommes, femmes, jeunes, moins jeunes, couples hétéros et homos se déhanchant au rythme de la musique latino. Son regard fut captivé par deux hommes dansant l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassant comme si le monde autour n'existait plus. Ses yeux balayèrent le reste de la salle, un bar en métal argenté et en verre, éclairé par des lampes fluorescentes se trouvait à sa droite, une sorte d'estrade s'élevait tout au fond où le disc-jokey jonglait avec les morceaux de musiques sur ses platines. Sur tout le tour de la pièce, des banquettes et des chaises étaient disposées autours de tables basses où les gens s'entassaient devant leurs boissons.

Il sursauta quand Draco attrapa sa main pour le guider à travers la pièce vers une table réservée pour eux un peu à l'écart. Il vit Pansy bouger les lèvres pour lui parler sans qu'il puisse comprendre puis elle lui désigna un serveur qui attendait qu'il passe sa commande. Il demanda un cocktail à base de Rhum et laissa sont regard errer sur la pièce, le temps que l'employé revienne.

Draco suivait les réactions apparaissant sur le visage du petit brun. La curiosité était dominante, la gêne apparaissait quand son regard croisait un couple un peu trop sulfureux, l'amusement la remplaçait lorsqu'il voyait certaines personnes faire les pitres sur la piste. Il le fascinait, ses yeux et ses expressions montraient ce qu'il ressentait sans se cacher, il était comme un livre ouvert. Pour lui à qui l'on avait appris à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion sauf si les personnes l'accompagnant étaient de confiance, Harry était une source d'intérêt. C'était une force mais aussi une faiblesse car il pouvait être blessé plus facilement que les autres, chose que Draco voulait absolument éviter. Harry faisait naître chez lui cette envie de le protéger, de le garder et d'envoyer sur orbite toute personne voulant l'éloigner de l'artiste. Il se savait possessif mais pas à ce point, ce qui l'étonnait mais après tout n'avait-il pas été attiré par ce jeune homme dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés le soir où il avait sonné à la porte du manoir.

Ce sont tous ses sentiments qui l'envahissaient et cette attirance de plus en plus forte pour le brun qui l'avaient décidé à passer à l'action car pour la première fois de sa vie, il désirait construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Potter serait à lui, foi de Malfoy. Cette nuit, il était déterminé à faire évoluer sa relation avec le brun. Mais que l'on ne s'y méprenne pas, Draco n'allait pas lui sauter dessus. Oh que non ! La première partie du plan consistait à le rendre dingue en l'allumant par de petits gestes mais en restant décent. Il était un Malfoy que Diable ! Non un être libidineux comme Cormac MacLaggen. Il n'était une personne tactile mais avec Harry ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir plus de contacts qu'ordinaires, et puis il était bien parti. Le jeune artiste ne l'avait jamais repoussé lors de leurs brèves étreintes.

La deuxième partie serait plus compliquée car après avoir démontré à Harry qu'il était intéressé, il devrait convaincre celui-ci que ce n'était pas juste physique. Pour cela, il devait absolument en apprendre plus sur le brun, se préoccuper des sujets qui le passionnait, organiser des petites sorties ou surprises sur des thèmes qu'il affectionnait mais aussi s'ouvrir plus à Harry, le laissait découvrir le vrai Draco Malfoy.

Et finalement, Harry devrait faire le dernier pas. Il voulait que Potter ait autant envie que lui de devenir son petit-ami, il le laisserait donc le choix final d'accepter ou pas. Et puis, il reconnaissait qu'il adorait flirter avec son petit brun qui était tellement touchant et innocent. Il souhaitait prendre son temps, qu'ils apprennent à se connaître pour construire de solides bases à leur future histoire. Son père lui avait suffisamment rabâché qu'un Malfoy ne devait faire confiance à personne et qu'en amour plus qu'autre part. Leur famille était tristement célèbre pour les quelques mariages malheureux où le conjoint s'était servi de l'amour d'un membre de la famille pour réaliser ses ambitions. C'était pour ça que lorsqu'un Malfoy donnait son cœur, il se devait d'être sûr de sa moitié. En échange, le Malfoy se donnait entièrement dans la relation, aimant sans compter. Draco était de plus en plus persuadé qu'Harry était la personne idéale, en tout cas il le souhaitait fortement.

Pansy le sortit de ses pensées en l'invitant à danser. Elle prit possession de son bras, ainsi que de celui d'Harry quelque peu tendu et abordant un air légèrement effrayé. Blaise et Théo ouvrait le chemin à travers les danseurs pour se rendre au centre de la piste. Greg et Vincent suivaient derrière. Dray et ses amis commencèrent à se déhancher au son d'un tube qu'ils reconnurent comme étant des Daft Punk mais Harry restait figé dans son coin mal à l'aise. Pansy le remarquant donna des coups de coude aux autres pour attirait leur attention. Puis elle se planta devant Potter : « Bah Ry, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu ne danses pas ?

– Je ne sais pas danser, fit-il honteusement en regardant ses pieds.

– Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave. On va t'apprendre ! s'exclama Parkinson toute joyeuse.

– Heu, je ne sais pas trop…

– Ne t'inquiète donc pas Ry' ! Il suffit de te laisser aller. Ca vient tout seul, rigola Blaise.

– Ouais ! Pour commencer essayer de détendre, continua Milli. Et fait ce mouvement, Ok ?

– Je vais essayer, répondit le brun avec bonne volonté.

– Maintenant, écoute la musique, essaye de suivre le rythme et arrêtes de regarder tes pieds, ordonna Draco en lui relevant le menton. Voilà !

– Et pour finir, bouge le haut de ton corps, rigola Théo. Sinon t'aura l'air d'un gorille !

– Ce n'est pas très concluant, gémit l'artiste à la fin de la chanson. Je suis nul !

– Mais non, Théo était pire la première fois ? le rassurèrent les filles.

– Hé ! Ce n'est pas sympa ça ! » s'insurgea Nott.

Pansy voyant qu'Harry n'arrivait à se détendre, plaça ses bras autour de son cou et les mains du brun sur ses hanches : « Bon, tu suis mes mouvements. Je vais te guider. » Le brun acquiesça et fit ce que la jeune fille lui disait. Il se concentra sur ses mouvements de hanches pour les imiter et sur ses pieds pour ne pas écraser ceux de son amie. Ils dansèrent un bon quart d'heure ensemble, la fille lui expliquant comment bouger en rythme, riant gentiment de ses maladresses.

« Tu te débrouilles bien. On va pouvoir rejoindre les autres » déclara Pansy en se détachant pour rejoindre son petit-ami qui délirait avec Draco et Théo pendant que Milli se trémousser avec Grégory et Vincent incroyablement agiles malgré leur corpulence. Mais du point de vu d'Harry, Malfoy restait sans conteste le plus doué. Il ondulait avec grâce, chacun de ses mouvements était naturels. Ses longues jambes effectuaient des pas en rythme avec le tempo de la musique. Le blond était ensorcelant.

Draco capta le regard du brun sur lui mais remarqua aussi qu'il redevenait pataud dans ses mouvements quand il n'y avait plus personne pour le guider. Une chance pour lui et son plan. Il marcha vers Harry abandonnant Théo à une jolie brune et invita son ami à se mouvoir. Pour cela, il se plaça derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanche et se colla à son dos avant de commencer à bouger ses hanches entrainant Harry dans son sillage. Le brun mit ses bras sur ceux de son ami et se laissa guider.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée et la bande d'amis faisait des allers-retours entre leur table pour se reposer et se désaltérer, et la piste. Harry complètement détendu s'amusait beaucoup avec les autres. Pansy et Milli l'entrainèrent dans une séance de rock alors que Blaise essaya de lui apprendre les rudiments du zouk sous le rire de Théo qui se prit une tape sur le crâne de la part de Millicent et qui le défia d'en faire autant. Le résultat n'était malheureusement pas des plus concluants. Il dansa souvent avec Malfoy d'une manière plus intime qu'avec le reste de la bande, presque sensuellement même si d'après lui, il était loin de l'être avec ses deux pieds gauches.

A un moment de la soirée, une envie pressante se fit ressentir et Harry du se rendre aux toilettes, laissant les autres à la table. En sortant des cabinets, il se dirigea vers les lavabos, se lava les mains et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il releva les yeux vers le miroir et reconnu un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans.

« Olivier ? demanda Harry en se retournant.

– Harry ? C'est toi ?

– Et oui ! sourit le brun.

– Wow tu as changé ! En bien… très bien, apprécia-t-il.

L'autre garçon se tenant dans les toilettes était Olivier Dubois, ancien élève de Poudlard et ancien capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Olivier était un jeune homme aux cheveux brun clair et aux yeux noisette, assez grand, solidement bâti et plutôt beau garçon. Fanatique de football, il désirait jouer un tant que professionnel. Il avait été le « parrain » d'Harry, lors des premières semaines de celui-ci à Poudlard. Lorsqu'un seconde intégrait le lycée, un élève de terminal était désigné pour le parrainer. Il devait lui apprendre comment le lycée fonctionnait, à se repérer, lui montrer les différents clubs… Dubois et Harry, c'étaient bien entendu et finalement l'ainé proposa à son filleul de sortir avec lui. Ils étaient restés ensemble environ trois mois… trois mois de relation cachée car Dubois ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il préférait les hommes aussi bien que les femmes. Le plus âgé avait mis fin à leur histoire vers la fin novembre, deux ans auparavant, car Harry ne désirait pas coucher avec lui. Il savait que l'artiste n'était pas amoureux et ne désirait pas franchir le pas et ne se satisfaisant pas de la situation, il avait largué le brun pour une fille de l'équipe d'athlétisme, Angelina Jonhson. Surtout que dans les dernières semaines, Harry était souvent dans la lune et ne se souciait plus de lui. C'est à peu près à cette époque que Potter découvrit Malfoy et qu'il devint obsédé par le beau blond. Mais ça Olivier ne le sut jamais.

« Ca faisait un bail…

– Depuis ta sortie du lycée, sourit Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, j'ai intégré le Blackpool Football Club.

– Félicitation !

– Ca te dit de boire un verre au bar ? Tu me raconteras ce que tu es devenu.

– Ok, je dois prévenir mes amis et je te rejoins.

– A toute à l'heure »

Olivier regarda son ex-petit-ami sortir et ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'il s'était bien arrangé. Potter était devenu une bombe… Il aurait peu être du attendre avant de le larguer, enfin à la fin de la soirée, il le récupèrerait. Il n'avait personne depuis quelques semaines et ce Potter était plus qu'appétissant. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en de mauvais terme, les chances étaient de son côté.

* * *

Harry revint vers ses amis et les informa qu'il allait au bar discuter avec une vieille connaissance. Draco en entendant cela, il fut très intrigué. Il le suivit du regard puis le vit s'arrêter devant un homme qu'il ne lui semblait pas totalement inconnu. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il reconnu Olivier Dubois, ancien élève de Poudlard. Il se rappelait que ce gars avait la cote avec les filles mais connaissait son penchant pour la gente masculine. Il le savait de source sûre car surprendre Dubois en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans les vestiaires avec Marcus Flint son ancien capitaine de basket, ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Mais ce qu'il voyait en ce moment ne lui plaisait pas vraiment ... Mais alors pas du tout. Le bellâtre semblait en mode dragueur de petit cul et Harry ne le repoussait pas. Dubois posait ses mains sur ses bras, frôlait ses cuisses des siennes, lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille et son brun ne semblait ni offusqué ni gêné. Ce mec était en train de draguer son Harry. C'était lui qui devait flirter avec Potter, pas cette pauvre tâche fasciner par le foot. D'ailleurs quel sport con… vingt-deux crétins qui courraient derrière une baballe.

Lorsqu'Olivier se pencha vers Harry et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue près de ses lèvres - du moins de ce qu'il voyait ici - son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se releva brusquement faisant sursauter ses amis, s'excusa en prétextant chercher à boire et se dirigea vers le couple dans l'intention de faire déguerpir ce malotru.

Draco se campa devant eux, ignora Dubois et s'adressa à Harry : « Hey Ry' ! Tu nous rejoins, on retourne danser avec les autres, demanda t'il en commandant un verre.

– Dray ! Tu te rappelle peut être d'Olivier. Il était mon parrain en seconde » présenta le brun.

Obligé le regarder l'Autre, il s'adressa au dragueur de bas étage. « Bonsoir… Je suis Draco Malfoy, _l'ami _d'Harry, fit-il en insistant sur le mot « ami ».

– Olivier Dubois… Je me rappelle de toi. Le Prince des Glaces et le petit prodigue du basket. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu as un petit-ami Harry, reprocha gentiment Olivier.

– Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, informa gêner Harry.

– Oh tu peux me le dire… Après tout, on a été intime tout les deux.

– Intime ? coupa Draco.

– Nous sommes sorti ensemble pendant trois mois » informa sadiquement Dubois qui comprit de suite que Malfoy était intéressé par sa proie. Le basketteur fusilla des yeux le jeune homme. Ce bouffon avait posé ses pattes sur Son Brun. Merde… même si cela remontait à longtemps, ils ne s'étaient surement pas juste tenu la main durant ses trois mois, surtout vu les performances de Dubois avec Flint. Il serra les dents et les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Comme un idiot, il s'était imaginé donner son premier baiser à son petit brun et l'initier au plaisir charnel. « Pitié mon Dieu ! Si tu existe fait que Potter soit toujours vierge » pria Draco. Il se força à relativiser. Connaissant son incessante manière de rougir et sa timidité lorsqu'il le touchait, l'artiste était surement encore puceau. Et c'était normal qu'un mec de 17 ans est déjà embrassé « C'était ça. Il fallait que cela soit ça ! » cria t-il intérieurement.

« C'était il y a longtemps, paniqua Harry en remarquant le visage du blond s'assombrir.

– Pas temps que ça… continua l'insecte. D'ailleurs on s'entendait plutôt bien, on pourrait peut être réessayer, plaisanta à moitié Olivier. Draco allait répliquer quand le barman apporta sa commande. Olivier en profita pour inviter à se trémousser Harry qui lança un regard d'excuse à Malfoy.

Le blond but rageusement son verre, en observant l'asticot scotcher le corps de Potter au sien et l'entraîner dans une danse qui ressemblait plus à une parade amoureuse d'un animal en chaleur. Ce pervers descendait ses mains beaucoup trop bas. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de tenir le brun de cette manière, fulminait-il. Au bout de cinq minutes de torture, il se dirigea vers le couple, kidnappa Harry sous les yeux éberlué de l'autre tâche et reconnaissant du brun qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans les bras de son ex. Il entama un slow collé-serré avec l'artiste et envoya un regard arrogant à Dubois quand le brun passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et enfouit son visage dans son cou, se coulant totalement dans ses bras. Harry déconnecté de la réalité, oublia complètement son ancien petit-ami.

Pour être sûr de plus être embêter Draco garda son brun toute le reste de la soirée non loin de lui. Il consentait à l'abandonner seulement pour le laisser s'amuser avec ses amis. Mais dès que l'autre revenait à la charge, il reprenait Harry qui se laissait faire avec élice. Il balança des regards supérieurs au footballeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent vers cinq heures et demi du matin.

Olivier en colère se promit de ne pas abandonner. La blondasse décolorée avait peut-être gagné la première bataille mais pas la guerre. Il savait où Harry allait à l'école, il aurait l'occasion de l'approcher sans Malfoy.

* * *

La petite bande rentra en métro jusqu'à Malfoy Manor où ils dormiraient tous. En chemin, ils se firent accoster par une bande de jeunes bien éméchés qui leur cherchèrent des crosses. Pansy, Millicent et Harry étaient debout tenant les barres verticales du wagon, les garçons allongeaient sur les banquettes derrières, quand le groupe les repéra et leur fit des propositions indécentes, prenant aussi le brun pour une fille. Ils déchantèrent vite quand un des gars mit une main aux fesses de Milli qui répliqua en lui envoyant une droite bien sentie, cassant le nez du satyre. Ils allaient riposter au moment où Draco, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory se redressèrent pour secourir leurs amis. Peu rassuré, ils décampèrent prestement à la station suivante en voyant le gabarit des quatre mecs qui surgirent de derrière les sièges.

Au manoir, ils montèrent directement dans le salon particulier de Draco où ils s'affalèrent sur les coussins au sol et le canapé. Ils s'endormirent rapidement heureux de cette nuit de fête bien remplie.

* * *

A suivre…

Piouff ! Un chapitre fini en plus. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Personnellement, je le trouve un peu niaiseux et cliché mais c'est voulu. La chute n'en sera que plus dure pour Harry. C'est bientôt la fin des vacances et avec le retour chez les Dursley.

Et puis pour Draco, il y a l'entrée de la concurrence sérieuse en la personne d'Olivier. Ha la la ! Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à être ensemble.

Bref au prochain chapitre : le réveil avec la gueule de bois, le retour chez les Dursley et l'arrivée tant attendue (enfin pas tant que ça, juste quelques personnes se sont étonnées de leur absence) de Ronny et Mione. Il est tant qu'Harry se fasse ses propres amis !

Sinon les propositions pour les épreuves qui seront dans le chapitre 9 sont toujours ouvertes. Je risque de mettre un peu de temps à répondre au reviews car je pars en vacances. Il faudra que je trouve une connection Wifi.

A la prochaine,

Thuban.


	8. Retour Difficile

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Beta : Lucy Poppins

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec mon histoire.

Genre : General, Romance, UA

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : T

Pairing : Draco/Harry.

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il passe les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Yes, un nouveau chapitre. Près de trois mois depuis le dernier. La honte ! Enfin j'ai profité de mes vacances.

Sur le site, il est normalement interdit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres mais comme tout le monde le fait… je vais pas me gêner. Surtout que certains ou certaines me suivent depuis assez longtemps et que je suis un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre car ils n'ont pas de compte ou que efface les adresses laissées dans les commentaires. Au diable le règlement, c'est pour la bonne cause ! XP

**Meow **: Tu peux savoir combien comme ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes l'histoire. Des compliments venant de toi, il faut en profiter surtout qu'ils sont rares XD Si j'arrive encore à te surprendre en 15 ans, tant mieux. On s'ennuie pas comme ça ^.^ J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt à Paris ou chez toi. Bisous ma grande.

**Kaylee** : Salut Kaylee ! Je te remercie pour tes nombreuses reviews et de me suivre depuis le début de l'aventure. Une de mes plus fidèle revieweuse (ça se dit ?) ^.^ Tu aimes le Draco jaloux ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon dans son trip « Touches pas à mon Potter ! ». Ah la la… La jalousie et possessivité légendaire des Malfoy (en tout cas dans les fics). Après Draco… c'est Harry. En moins flagrant tout de même. Merci encore.

**Nounou : **Merci

**Egwene Al'Vere : **Merci à toi pour ta review et de continuer à lire l'histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Shika-titude : **Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'abandonnerais pas la fic. Les grandes lignes sont écrites, je sais donc où je vais. Par contre, je ne commence qu'à écrire un nouveau quand l'autre est posté d'où le temps entre chaque. J'aime bien avoir votre avis sur le chapitre précédent, ça me permet de pouvoir parfois rectifier le tir ou d'avoir de nouvelles idées pour étoffer l'histoire.

**J'aimme D : **Merci d'apprécier la fic, j'espère que la suite plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Un retour difficile.

Au deuxième étage du manoir Malfoy, le petit salon du jeune maître vaguement éclairé par les rayons matinaux du pâle soleil d'hiver, était plongé dans le silence, seul le bruit de respirations le troublait. Huit adolescents dormaient à points fermés récupérant de leur nuit de fête. Ils étaient étalés de tout leur long sur des coussins posés à même le sol ou sur le canapé.

Harry Potter fut réveillé par un oiseau chantant près d'une fenêtre et surtout par une envie plus que pressante. Les cinq bières et divers cocktails commençaient à peser lourd sur sa pauvre vessie. Le problème était qu'il se trouvait prisonnier des bras d'un certain blond, pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais il voulait s'extirper de cette étreinte possessive pour se soulager au petit coin. Harry à moitié allongé sur Malfoy, était maintenu contre son torse par les deux bras du jeune homme enroulés autour de sa taille et de ses épaules, une main ayant trouvé refuge dans sa chevelure indomptable. Cette accolade l'emprisonnait plus sûrement que des chaînes.

Délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son matelas humain, Harry bougea les membres du capitaine de basket qui le gardait enfermé, se mit en position assise et commença à ramper sans bruit sur les coussins étalés au sol avant d'être stoppé par une poigne douce et chaude serrant son poignet. Son regard tomba sur une main blanche puis remonta le long d'un bras tout aussi pâle recouvert à partir du coude par une chemise en soie, un cou fin où les veines transportant le précieux liquide de vie se découpaient en transparence, un visage pointu et finalement plongea dans deux yeux gris ensommeillés :

« Ry', où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Aux toilettes, chuchota l'artiste. Rendors-toi Dray.

– Fais vite… » pria le fils de Doc avant de refermer les yeux.

En revenant dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, Harry repéra un tas de couvertures posé sur une chaise près de l'entrée. Elles avaient sûrement été apportées par Dobby ou Mrs Malfoy hier soir mais trop fatigués de leur soirée, ils ne les avaient pas remarquées. Cela tombait bien car il commençait à faire frisquet. L'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité cette nuit se dissipant doucement, il ne leur offrait plus cette sensation de chaleur bienvenue. Harry se saisit des couvertures et les posa sur la table basse au milieu du groupe d'endormis . Puis il se dirigea vers Blaise couché par terre, bras et jambes en croix avec Pansy dont la tête reposait sur son épaule et qu'il recouvrit d'un des plaids. Il alla en chercher un autre et se tourna vers Millicent allongée sur le canapé qu'il enveloppa à son tour ainsi que Théo qui dormait aux pieds de Milli. Il s'occupa enfin de Vincent et Grégory, chacun affalé sur des moelleux fauteuils en cuir et récupéra la dernière couette pour lui et Draco.

Draco attendait le retour d'Harry pour se rendormir, la perte du corps chaud du brun le faisait frissonner de froid. Il fut heureux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et vit le jeune Potter revenir avec un tas de couvertures épaisses. Il observa le brun recouvrir un à un ses amis avant de revenir vers lui sur la pointe des pieds. Il aida Harry à déplier leur couette et invita le brun à venir dessous. Harry se glissa contre Malfoy qui s'empressa de resserrer ses bras autour de lui en embrassant son front avant de lui murmurer de se rendormir. Harry, bien que très fatigué, s'empourpra suite au baiser puis se décida à se rallonger le cœur battant la chamade, voyant que Draco s'était assoupi de nouveau. Si son attention n'avait pas été détournée par son pouls qui résonnait bruyamment à ses oreilles, il aurait sûrement perçu les battements frénétiques du cœur de Draco sous sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rendormait alors que le blond rouvrait les yeux.

Ce dernier profita du visage détendu par le sommeil de son petit brun, caressa doucement sa joue et remit une mèche de cheveux en place, comme il aimait le faire. Harry était vraiment pas possible, il réagissait vraiment bizarrement en sa présence. Auparavant il ne se serait jamais affolé pour avoir simplement posé ses lèvres sur le front de quelqu'un. Mais avec lui tout prenait des proportions énormes. Avant de rejoindre le beau brun dans les bras de Morphée, Draco eut la pensée fugace qu'Harry Potter était vraiment un ange et que bientôt cet ange serait sien.

* * *

Il était quatorze heures et quatre adultes discutaient dans un des salons de la demeure Malfoy autour d'un brunch tardif. Lucius et Narcissa avaient invité Severus et Kingsley à dormir au manoir. Les deux couples s'étaient réveillés quelques heures plus tôt et devisaient avec enthousiasme sur la fête d'hier, se demandant comment s'était déroulée la soirée de leurs enfants plus âgés. Ils attendaient avec hâte que les jeunes courageux, roupillant comme des bienheureux deux étages au dessus, se décident enfin à descendre les rejoindre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils purent percevoir le bruit de pas descendant les escaliers et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit sur Théo et Millicent suivis de près par Blaise et Pansy un peu pâles. Les quatre adolescents les saluèrent avant de commencer à manger avec appétit. C'était bien connu, boire et faire la fête ça creuse l'estomac. Ne voyant pas Draco et Harry les rejoindre, Narcissa demanda au jeune Zabini où se trouvaient les garçons. Le métisse, la tête dans le sac et avec son tact habituel, répondit que Dray était en train de retenir la tête d'Harry au dessus des toilettes pendant que celui ci rendait tripes et boyaux.

A cette phrase Severus se leva et partit d'un pas vif vers les appartements de son filleul, Lucius sur ses talons. Au second étage les deux médecins virent la porte de la chambre d'ami qu'occupait Harry ouverte, ils y entrèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain d'où provenait la voix de Malfoy fils.

A genoux sur le carrelage et penché au dessus des toilettes, Harry respirait fortement. Accroupi derrière lui, Draco lui caressait doucement le dos en de petits mouvements circulaires, le visage inquiet. Les voyant, Severus se précipita sur le jeune Potter, écartant son filleul quelque peu brusquement. Il releva le petit brun et tourna sa tête vers lui. Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de se retourner vers la cuvette des WC continuant à vomir. Après qu'il eut fini de vider son estomac devant les trois autres hommes de la pièce, Severus le souleva et l'entraina dans la chambre pour l'asseoir sur le lit.

Il commença à l'ausculter, lui posant des questions et le pli barrant son front se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait de quoi Harry souffrait. Lucius posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils et lui fit un sourire légèrement moqueur devant sa mine anxieuse avant d'aller chercher une boite de paracétamols. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait huit ans de médecine pour comprendre que les symptômes du fils Potter – visage pâle, fatigue, yeux vitreux, vomissement, mal de tête et bouche pâteuse – indiquaient simplement une sacrée gueule de bois.

Draco s'autorisa à souffler mais il faillit pousser un couinement tout à fait anti-malfoyen lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de son parrain préféré. Le Sombre Roi du Royal London Hospital venait de faire son retour et était près à fondre sur lui. Il opta pour le repli stratégique qui s'avéra sage et recula à petit pas avant de buter contre son père qui lança la boite de médicament à son meilleur ami tout en le coinçant. Ce traitre allait le livrer sans remord en pâture à son parrain, il le voyait à la lueur railleuse flottant dans les yeux bleu glace de son paternel. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Severus mettre son Ange en boxer avant de l'aider à se glisser dans le lit. Puis il se fit entraîner hors de la chambre par les deux adultes.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, commença avec une voix sifflante son parrain. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Harry se trouve dans cet état.

– Heu… On a un petit peu bu hier, répondit-il piteusement.

– Un petit peu ? demanda son père.

– Bon ouais ! Quelques verres, répondit Draco le regard fuyant.

– Tu sais que légalement vous n'aviez pas le droit de boire avant votre majorité, l'informa Lucius.

- Je sais mais on faisait la fête hier et puis Harry n'a pas tant bu que cela. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool.» se défendit le blond. Enfin si, il avait remarqué à Noël que le brun ne résistait pas beaucoup aux boissons alcoolisées et qu'il devenait câlin dans ces cas-là. Il avouait en avoir un peu profité hier. Le Harry pompette est un Harry affectueux. Il était humain après tout !

« Draco, je te pensais un peu plus responsable que ça, gronda Severus. Imagine que quelqu'un vous ait demandé votre âge, qu'il se soit rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas majeurs et qu'il ait prévenu la police. Vous auriez eu des ennuis. Toi ça passe encore mais Harry !

– Ton parrain a raison. La situation familiale d'Harry est déjà assez tendue pas la peine de lui attirer plus de problème avec les Dursley. Ce ne sont pas des gens très tolérants et patients surtout avec leur neveu.

– Je… je n'y avais pas pensé, bredouilla Draco.

– Bon, on passe l'éponge et on ne dit rien à ta mère sinon on risque d'entendre parler de cette histoire dans vingt ans.

– Merci Papa, remercia piteusement le jeune homme.

– Sinon, cette soirée vous a plu? S'enquit le directeur de l'hôpital. Sous-entendu : Harry s'était-il bien amusé ? Draco le comprit et répondit légèrement rêveur, se souvenant d'Harry dansant contre lui : « Oui… Très bien. On a beaucoup aimé les numéros proposés au Ruby's par Marraine Amélia et l'ambiance était super à la boite.

– Tant mieux ! Laissons le se reposer et allons rassurer ta mère avant qu'elle ne débarque en courant, prévint Lucius.

– Un peu comme parrain » plaisanta Draco avant de se prendre un coup sur le dessus du crâne par le dit parrain.

Ils mentirent à Narcissa en racontant qu'Harry souffrait juste d'une petite intoxication alimentaire. Solidarité masculine. Les amis de Draco s'en allèrent en fin d'après midi laissant à leur ami le soin de dire au revoir au brun de leur part. Les derniers jours des vacances se passèrent calmement pour les deux garçons qui durent surtout s'occuper de leurs devoirs qu'ils avaient négligés. Draco aida Harry en mathématiques et Harry en langues Draco. Un livreur vint de la part de Monsieur Ollivander, porter ses nouvelles lunettes au jeune artiste le tout accompagné d'une petite note de Mrs Zabini lui indiquant qu'elle l'attendait samedi prochain à l'atelier.

Dimanche soir dans le hall du manoir, Harry fit ses adieux aux Malfoy. Il les remercia chaleureusement pour leur accueil et Narcissa lui fit promettre de revenir. Voulant profiter de leurs derniers instants ensemble, Draco le raccompagna jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus. Il neigeait. Ils traversèrent le parc de la demeure et les rues dans le silence seulement troublé par le bruit de la neige crissant sous leurs pieds. Le capitaine de basket portait le sac de voyage de son ami qui s'accrochait à son bras pour ne pas tomber sur le sol glissant. Au moment de se quitter, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans qu'aucun ne se résigne à lâcher l'autre. Puis Dray lui fit ses dernières recommandations : « Si Dudley te cherche des problèmes, tu me préviens. J'irais lui faire sa fête ! grinça le fils de Doc faisant rire le petit artiste dans son cou. Pareil pour les Dursley. La maison te sera toujours ouverte.

– Merci… merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ta famille, Severus, Kingsley et toi.

– Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

– Si. Grâce à toi j'ai passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie. Tu as essayé de me connaître, tu m'as présenté à tes amis et le plus important tu m'as accepté tel que je suis. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi à part ton père et le professeur Lupin. Les autres m'ont toujours fuit à cause de Dudley ou ignoré parce qu'ils avaient peur de mon oncle.»

Sa voix se cassa sur la fin de sa phrase alors que l'étreinte de Malfoy se resserrait autour de lui.

« J'ai peur ! confessa le brun. Peur que tout redevienne comme avant demain. Que ces deux semaines ne soient qu'un rêve.

– Non ! Demain on se retrouvera au lycée… avec Pansy, Blaise, Théo et les autres. On ne te laissera pas tomber. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Harry… Jamais.

– Draco, gémit le plus petit.

– Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, geint à son tour Draco, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux d'Harry.

– Moi non plus » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton désespéré. Le blond releva son visage. Il le fixa durant de longues secondes et une pensée s'imposa à lui. Harry Potter était beau ! Il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, adorable, craquant, voire sexy dans sa tenue du nouvel an mais en cet instant il était magnifique, tellement émouvant. Ses joues légèrement rougies par le froid, les lèvres roses légèrement humides des flocons qui se posaient dessus, de la neige s'accrochant à ses cheveux et à ses longs cils noirs. Et enfin ses yeux, deux orbes vertes brillantes où il pouvait lire de l'appréhension sûrement face à l'avenir proche, la crainte d'être à nouveau rejeté, d'être de nouveau déçu par la vie mais aussi une timide lueur d'espoir.

Il avait l'air si fragile en cet instant que son cœur se serra. Il voulait rassurer cet ange auquel la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeaux. Alors il envoya promener sa conscience, ses plans foireux pour laisser libre cours à cette envie pressante qui le tiraillait depuis un bon moment. Il se pencha doucement vers le visage d'Harry et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Elles étaient un peu rêches à cause du froid mais tellement chaudes. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se retirer en entendant le bus s'arrêter derrière eux.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. C'était assez comique. Il semblait complètement ailleurs. Draco se retint de pouffer devant cette réaction. Il frotta doucement la joue du jeune artiste pour le réveiller, lui donna son sac et le guida jusqu'au bus car le chauffeur s'impatientait. Il l'aida à grimper puis l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue et lui dit « A demain ! »

Il regarda le véhicule emporter un Harry encore ailleurs, figé à l'endroit où il était monté. « Vraiment trop mignon. » pouffa-t-il intérieurement. Lorsque le bus fut hors de vue, Draco rentra chez lui.

En arrivant au manoir, il se dirigea directement vers le salon bleu où devait se trouver ses parents. Il entra sans un mot et alla se planter devant la cheminée. Puis regardant les flammes, il s'adressa à son père et sa mère : « Je vous jure que s'il lui arrive quoique se soit, s'ils lui font le moindre mal, je les tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier.» annonça-t-il sombrement. Narcissa et Lucius, ne doutant pas de qui leur fils parlait, se concertèrent du regard puis Lucius prit la parole.

« Draco… Ta mère et moi allons t'annoncer quelque chose qui doit absolument rester entre nous. Severus et Harry ne doivent rien savoir. Tu comprends ? C'est très important.

– Qui y'a t-il ? s'inquiéta leur fils.

– Depuis quelque temps, King est sur une affaire assez délicate. Tu es au courant qu'un groupe d'extrémistes appelé les Mangemorts sévit en ce moment ?

– Oui.

– Il semblerait que l'avocat et la juge qui ont décidé de la tutelle d'Harry sont impliqués avec eux et ce depuis très longtemps. Si Kingsley et son équipe arrivent à les inculper peut être que le dossier d'Harry pourrait être réexaminé.

– C'est génial ! s'exclama Draco.

– Mon chéri, il faut bien que tu comprennes. Cette affaire est secrète et les preuves de Kingsley sont trop fragiles. Il ne faut surtout rien divulguer. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, Severus et Harry seraient très déçus.

– Je comprends maman, acquiesça-t-il le regard brillant d'espérance.

– Tu l'aimes vraiment. » continua Cissy après une pause pendant laquelle elle le détailla.

Face à cette question qui n'en n'était pas une, Draco rosit légèrement peu habitué à discourir de ses sentiments avec ses parents.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Je me sens bien avec lui et j'ai cette envie de le protéger. Parfois une telle fragilité émane de lui mais paradoxalement, il est sûrement plus fort mentalement que les gens de notre âge avec ce qu'il a enduré… la mort de ses parents, l'indifférence des Dursley, les coups de vache de Dudley et des autres lycéens. Mais j'ai parfois la sensation qu'au prochain coup dur, il pourrait se briser définitivement. Et ça je ne le veux pas ! Au début, il était constamment sur ses gardes avec moi, mal à l'aise. Mais après Noël, il souriait de plus en plus. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il vivait pour la première fois pendant ces vacances, tout le temps à s'émerveiller pour de petites choses. Je ne veux pas que cette lueur d'innocence qui brille au fond de ses yeux malgré tout ce qu'il subit, disparaisse. Je… Je veux qu'il continue à sourire comme maintenant… »

Se rendant compte de ses paroles, Draco, honteux de s'être laissé aller comme cela devant ses parents, prit rapidement congé.

Narcissa alla se réfugier dans les bras de son mari. Aujourd'hui, elle avait pu constater que son petit garçon avait bien grandi. Il était un Homme… un homme sur lequel on pouvait compter, qui protègerait ceux qu'il aimait. Elle se sentit fière de son fils, de ce qu'il était devenu mais paradoxalement une certaine tristesse l'envahit. Aujourd'hui Draco n'aurait plus autant besoin d'elle. C'est ainsi les enfants grandissent, elle se consola en pensant qu'elle resterait sa mère et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

« Draco a bien grandi et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, partagea Narcissa avec Lucius.

– Oui, je me souviens encore quand il courait partout dans le manoir faisant des blagues à Kreattur où quand il me regardait cette admiration enfantine pour chaque chose que je faisais.

– Aujourd'hui, c'est un homme fier et fort que nous avons.

– Comme son père, plaisanta Lucius.

– Oui, comme son père. » opina sa femme avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Harry, assis à l'arrière du bus qui le ramènerait chez lui, n'était toujours pas redescendu sur terre. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était complètement surréaliste d'une certaine manière ! Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et d'un coup rougit à un point encore jamais atteint. Oh pu…rée ! Draco Malfoy, le Draco Malfoy de ses rêves et depuis quelques jours ses fantasmes l'avait embrassé. Oh mon Dieu ! Jamais, il n'aurait pu espéré et pourtant… Oh la la faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Et lui qui était resté comme un idiot les yeux écarquillés. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas son premier baiser. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi? Mais quel crétin ! Draco avait dû le trouver pitoyable. Il était peut être vexé par son inaction. Mais il l'avait eu en traître, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, lui ! Oh, la la, comment devrait-il réagir demain ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se trouvait à présent devant la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Guidé par l'instinct, il était rentré chez « lui ». C'est bizarre les choses qu'on pouvait faire inconsciemment mais pratique dans certains cas. Il souffla un bon coup pour chasser Draco de son esprit, histoire de ne pas être trop distrait et de commettre une erreur. Il posa sa main sur la poignée avant de se raviser. Il sortit son nouvel étui à lunettes et permuta celles qu'il avait sur le nez, produit unique de chez Ollivander, avec ses vieilles rafistolées. Les Dursley n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il s'était procuré des lunettes neuves alors qu'ils refusaient de lui en payer de nouvelles. Il avait celles-ci depuis le collège. Il rangea le boitier griffé Ollivander dans son sac et enfin, il poussa la porte d'entrée, rentrant dans sa maison détestée.

Des voix provenaient du salon, il s'y dirigea. Son cousin était affalé devant la télé, sa tante repassait l'uniforme de son Dudlinouchet adoré et son oncle discutait avec… Oh joie ! La tante Marge qui n'était pas encore repartie chez elle. Bien! La soirée s'annonçait encore plus pourrie qu'il ne s'y attendait : « C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ? attaqua Pétunia. Je t'attendais ce matin pour tes corvées. Ne crois pas y échapper.

– Désolé tante Pétunia.

– Eh bien ! Tu ne t'es pas arrangé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours cette attitude désinvolte. Vernon tu n'aurais jamais dû le garder, l'orphelinat aurait suffit pour ce fainéant, persifla la tante Marge.

– Bonjour à vous aussi, tante Marge.

– Et en plus tu es insolent ! Ne te moque pas de moi mon garçon.

– Excuse-toi ! aboya Vernon.

– Désolé.

– Tu n'es qu'un petit ingrat. Tu es nourri, lavé, blanchi gratuitement. Vernon, tu es beaucoup trop gentil. Tu ne le corrige pas assez ! Tu devrais être plus ferme.

– Tu as raison Marge, approuva son oncle avant de remarquer quelque chose de nouveau sur Harry. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'enquerra brutalement Vernon en pointant son gros index sur sa tête.

– Ca quoi ? questionna Harry avec appréhension.

– Tes cheveux, imbécile ! Tu ressembles à ces gosses de riche qui se la jouent !

– Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, répondit Harry. Je suis allé chez un coiffeur pendant les vacances.

– Et avec quel argent, questionna suspicieusement Vernon.

– Mon argent, mentit Harry excédé. Celui que j'ai gagné en rendant des petits services à Mme Figgs.

–Ne me parle pas comme ça. Sinon tu risque de la sentir passer ! menaça de sa grosse voix M. Dursley. Va aider ta tante, termina-t-il pas vraiment heureux que la folle aux chats paye son neveu pour des petits travaux.

– De la vaisselle t'attend dans l'évier, le repas doit être réchauffé, il se trouve sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et le linge doit être rangé » énuméra Pétunia.

Serrant les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes, il prit le chemin de la cuisine pour exécuter ses corvées. En passant, il faillit se faire mordre par Féroce, le bouledogue de Marge. Il n'était qu'un esclave ici ! Il repensa à ses vacances et au docteur Rogue. S'il avait habité avec lui, il était sûr qu'il aurait été bien traité, aimé même. Les mains dans l'eau savonneuse, il nettoyait avec efficacité une pile d'assiettes lorsque le gros tas débarqua pour prendre un verre de soda dans le frigo. En repassant près d'Harry pour sortir, il le bouscula avec force et celui déséquilibré lâcha une assiette. Le fracas attira sa tante dans la pièce. Elle regarda la scène et devint verte de rage. L'assiette brisée au sol appartenait au service en porcelaine auquel Pétunia tenait beaucoup.

« Mais tu es vraiment un abruti fini ! Même pas fichu de faire la vaisselle sans rien casser ! Espèce de crétin ! hurla-t-elle.

– Désolé tante Pétunia, s'excusa Harry les yeux baissés au sol.

– Je me fiche que tu sois désolé ! cria-t-elle hors d'elle. Ce service m'a coûté une fortune. Ramasse les morceaux » Il s'exécuta mais en se relevant il se cogna dans la table et renversa un plat qui rependit son contenu. « Espèce de bon à rien, s'étrangla-t-elle. C'était le repas de ce soir ! »

Et la gifle partit toute seule. Continuant à hurler, Pétunia l'envoya directement dans se coucher sans manger. Pour éviter de subir les foudres de sa tante, il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour. Il se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Sa joue l'élançait. Il devait avoir une belle marque rouge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que revenir à la réalité de sa vie d'il y a deux semaines serait aussi dur et douloureux. La vie au manoir lui manquait, les bras rassurant de Draco lui manquaient. Il se força à ravaler ses larmes. « Allez ! Harry tu es plus fort que ça. Ils ne méritent pas que tu pleures pour eux… Reprends-toi ! Demain, tu pourras retrouver les autres, Dray, Pans', Zab, Théo, Milli, Vince et Greg. Sois fort ! » se consola-t-il.

Ragaillardi par la perspective de retrouver ses amis, il se déshabilla et s'obligea à dormir pour ignorer son ventre grognant de faim.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla et reprit son quotidien : se lever, faire son lit, descendre dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner (se faire crier dessus parce que ça n'allait pas assez vite), le servir (se faire hurler dessus parce qu'il avait renversé des œufs à côté), manger rapidement quelque chose, passer tout aussi rapidement par la salle de bain (parce que son cousin aura fait exprès de trainer), prendre la voiture avec Vernon, Dudley ET Marge et Féroce qui grognait dès qu'il bougeait ( son oncle allait à la gare après les avoir déposés au lycée, se faire rabaisser pendant tout le trajet). Enfin, seulement il pourrait souffler.

Descendant du véhicule, Harry repéra de suite la bande de copains de Dudley. Il prit son sac et essaya de courir le plus vite possible vers l'entrée du lycée. Sur un geste de son cousin, Malcom et Piers l'arrêtèrent puis Big D les rejoignit dès que son père eut redémarré la voiture.

« Mais c'est notre petit Harry que voilà, commença Malcom avec un sourire inquiétant.

– Tu sais, tu nous as manqué pendant les vacances, continua Piers.

– Yeah ! Plus personne à faire la bonniche à la maison quand on se réunissait, ni pour se défouler, susurra son cousin.

– Laissez-moi… murmura Harry les yeux baissés.

– Qu'est ce que tu dis ? se moqua Gordon.

– Tu veux que l'on te laisse ? Mais vois-tu, c'est impossible... Oh ! Mais, on dirait que tu t'es arrangé pendant les vacances ? » remarqua Denis.

En effet, il avait repris du poids et ne flottait plus dans son uniforme. De plus, Narcissa avait effectué certaines retouches sur son vêtement réglementaire, rendant ainsi Harry plus présentable dedans, moins débraillé.

« Tu pourrais presque devenir appétissant, fit Piers en descendant sa main moite vers ses fesses.

– Ouais, tu ressemble de plus en plus à une fille, railla Gordon. Je suis sûr qu'habillé de leur uniforme, tu serais très sexy Hariette.

– D'ailleurs si on y réfléchit bien, je suis sûre que t'es une fille. T'as rien dans le pantalon, hein Hariette ? nargua à son tour Dennis.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les autres le savaient, ses insultes arrivaient droit à son cœur, le blessant plus que des coups. Depuis toujours, il était complexé par son physique quelque peu androgyne, qui fut toujours source de railleries et de rejet de la part des autres enfants.

« On pourrait vérifier, les gars ! rigola Dudley toujours partant pour humilier son cousin.

– Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! cracha Harry. Foutez-moi la paix à la fin !

– Oh mais il se rebelle » ricanèrent les garçons.

Il se dégagea des lycéens et réussit à s'éloigner de quelques pas avant qu'un grand cri retentisse derrière eux : « Harry ! » et qu'il ne reçoive un poids sur le dos qui faillit le déséquilibrer.

« Ryry ! Tu m'as trop manqué mon bébé… Viens faire un bisou à ta grande sœur ! »

Tous les élèves devant le lycée se retournèrent devant ce couple étrange. Pansy Parkinson, la fille la plus populaire des élèves, tenait par le bras le rebouteux du bahut et lui demandait de l'embrasser. On était entré dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ! Et puis d'abord comment se connaissaient-ils?

« Parkinson, siffla Dudley. Tu ne vois pas qu'on parlait.

– Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas vu Porcinet. Remarque avec un être aussi insignifiant que toi, l'erreur est facile.

– Parkins…

– Pansy chéri, intervint Zabini émergeant de la foule curieuse. Les garçons comme Dursley ne sont pas fréquentables, ils ne méritent même pas qu'on leur adresse la parole, sermonna-t-il.

– Mais il était en train d'embêter mon bébé », pleurnicha la jeune fille.

Le noir se tourna vers Potter et les badauds retinrent leur souffle. Il était de notoriété publique que Blaise Zabini était un garçon jaloux et possessif à l'extrême concernant sa petite-amie. Le brun allait mourir sous les foudres du métis. Paix à son âme… Mais contre toute attente, le basketteur passa une main affectueuse dans la tignasse indomptable du plus petit, en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Où était passé le coup de poing que Zabini donnait à ceux qui louchait sur sa « Diva », se demandait la foule.

« Bouge, Dursley. Tu pollues notre air, grogna Blaise jetant un regard dédaigneux au blond aux yeux porcins.

– Que tu crois Zabini. Je te signale qu'on est cinq contre un, riposta Malcom.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? » claqua une voix froide.

Les gens s'écartèrent pour Draco Malfoy et le reste de sa bande, Greg et Vincent l'entourant. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il essaya de croiser son regard mais son ami se concentrait sur son cousin.

« Malfoy ! Ne t'occupe pas de ça, cracha Big Débile. C'est une affaire de famille »

Draco serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures quand sans prévenir, il bondit sur le gras double et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise. Ses yeux étaient terrifiants et le ton de sa voix tellement glacial que Dudley eut envie de s'enfouir dans un trou. Jamais Malfoy ne lui avait paru aussi dangereux : « Fais le moindre mal à Harry et je promets que je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Insulte-le, touche-le, frappe-le encore une fois et tu le regretteras. Crois-moi jusqu'à maintenant j'ai été patient avec toi, n'abuse pas trop. Et si l'envie te démange de désobéir, sache que ce n'est pas seulement moi que tu mettras en colère mais toute ma famille. Et je pense que tu es assez intelligent ou au moins que ton sens de la survie est assez développé pour comprendre que l'on ne défie pas les Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il relâcha un Dudley blanc et tremblant. Le public autour d'eux n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Draco mais ils virent Dursley pâlir de plus en plus puis finir par s'enfuir en entrainant sa bande.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Lui demanda le blond sans le regarder.

– Ne t'inquiète pas… Rien d'important, répondit Harry devant l'assistance qui ne comprenait décidément rien. Pourquoi leur Prince s'abaissait à discuter avec Potter ?

– Mouais…

– En tout cas, si cette bande de crétins cherche encore des noises à notre crevette, ils s'exposent à des problèmes plus gros que les fesses de leur chef, philosopha Théo avec un sourire en coin.

– Eh ! Je suis pas une crevette !

– Bah ! A côté de nous si, fit Blaise en se désignant ainsi que Draco, Vincent et Greg.

– Harry n'est pas une crevette, sermonna Milli.

– Merci Millicent !

– Mais un mignon petit chaton, finit la jeune femme en riant devant l'air dépité d'Harry.

– Oui, un adorable chaton ! » gloussèrent les deux filles du groupe en kidnappant le brun pour l'emmener vers les premiers cours de la journée.

Le reste des garçons suivit le mouvement laissant derrière eux abasourdi la population étudiante qui avait assisté à l'altercation. Comment se faisait-il que Potter traine tout à coup avec la bande à Malfoy ?

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs en discutant de la fin des vacances quand Harry put enfin croiser les yeux de Dray. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut très doux mais ils se détournèrent vite ne voulant pas alerter les autres. Jamais le fils de Doc n'avait jamais eu une expression aussi tendre envers le brun qui en resta troublé. Au moment de se séparer, Draco caressa discrètement sa main et l'invita à les rejoindre à la récréation.

* * *

La première semaine de cours se déroula dans un calme relatif. Harry et Draco se cherchait constamment du regard, parfois par des gestes le tout au nez et à la barbe de leurs amis et des étudiants. Sauf peut être d'Albus Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillait dès qu'ils se croisaient. Mais cet état pouvait être dû à n'importe quoi avec ce cinglé. Cette situation excitante mais au combien frustrante commençait sérieusement à énerver Harry dont le corps s'embrasait à chaque regard ou à chaque geste un peu ambigu du blond. Ils n'avaient pu se retrouver seuls à aucun moment. Harry désirait éclaircir la situation avec son ami mais à chaque fois qu'une occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête se présentait, elle était gâchée par une arrivée inopinée. Et les groupies du capitaine de basket ne les aidaient pas en s'agglutinant autour de lui dès qu'il s'éloignait du groupe. Ajouter à ça qu'Harry rentrait rapidement le soir pour faire ses corvées accumulées pendant son absence, la situation devenait impossible.

Sans parler du baiser, l'intimité créée entre eux durant les vacances leur manquait. Ils ne conversaient plus aussi librement, une certaine retenue s'installait. Parfois, Harry mourait d'envie d'envoyer bouler tout le monde et de se précipiter dans les bras de Draco. Mais il se retenait, de un, Dray n'était pas son petit-ami même si leur relation semblait prendre une direction inattendue et de deux, son fan club le crucifierait s'il osait de telles familiarités avec le beau Prince de Poudlard.

La plupart des étudiants l'observaient plus ou moins ouvertement étonnés, parfois mécontents qu'il ait réussi à s'introduire dans le clan d'élèves le plus sélect et le plus fermé de Poudlard. Certains fans du blond tentaient de discuter avec lui voir de le draguer espérant ainsi se rapprocher du fils Malfoy et enfin approcher ce groupe si populaire.

Dudley essaya bien une fois de le coincer pour le rosser dans un couloir mais sa tentative se solda par un échec. Le brun attendait à la sortie d'un cours de gestion Vincent et Grégory, pour rejoindre avec eux leurs amis quand son cousin l'avait abordé. Mais apparemment, cet idiot avait oublié que Crabbe et Goyle suivaient le même cours que lui. Quand les deux mastodontes virent Harry acculé contre un mur par un Dudley menaçant, ils se précipitèrent vers le gros blond. Ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour rejoindre les toilettes. A leur sortie, ils lui précisèrent pince-sans-rire que Big D avait retrouvé son milieu naturel, la cuvette des WC.

Depuis Dudley l'évitait comme la peste. La menace de Draco et la démonstration de force de Greg et Vince le calmèrent pour un temps. Harry supposait que ce n'était qu'un répit alors il en profitait au maximum.

Avec l'arrivée du weekend, il pensa avoir la possibilité de retrouver sa muse mais malheureusement l'équipe de basket au complet se rendait à une compétition à Bath durant ces deux jours. Il se contenta de travailler le samedi pour Serena Zabini à l'atelier, aidant ses employés et assistant la patronne dans certaines tâches. L'équipe était en effervescence car la nouvelle collection allait bientôt être présentée. Le dimanche, il s'éclipsa quelques heures pour rendre visite à Severus et Kingsley.

Il entama le lundi par son cours de littérature. MacGo en forme, leur demanda un exposé individuel de dix minutes sur une nouvelle de leur choix, pour dans deux semaines. Le cours suivant d'espagnol étant annulé, Harry devait patienter durant une heure avant de rejoindre ses amis. Dans un grand moment de courage, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque choisir la nouvelle qu'il présenterait en littérature. Il se souvenait d'un texte lu l'année dernière qui l'avait beaucoup marqué. Il se décida à fouiller les étagères pour récupérer le recueil enfermant son histoire, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. A côté de lui, assis à une table recouverte de livres, une jeune fille lisait avidement un ouvrage, celui qu'il recherchait disposé en haut d'une pile sur sa droite. Il la connaissait de vue car ils suivaient certains cours ensemble.

« Excuse-moi. Je peux t'emprunter ce livre ? demanda Harry.

– Oh ! Heu, oui je t'en prie.

– Merci, ça te dérange si je m'assoie avec toi ?

– Non…

– Je m'appelle Har…

– Harry Potter, je sais.

– Ah ?

– Oui, tout le lycée ne parle que de toi. Le nouveau de la bande au Prince.

– Heu… Et bien enchanté ?

– Hermione Granger » sourit l'étudiante.

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme de taille moyenne. Elle avait une tignasse brune, un visage ovale, un nez retroussé et des grands yeux marron vifs et intelligents. Il apprit qu'elle aussi travaillait sur le devoir de MacGo donné à toutes les classes de terminale littéraire et ils décidèrent de s'entraider. Harry et Hermione discutèrent à voix basse pendant toute l'heure de pause. L'étudiante était boursière et avait intégré Poudlard pour sa réputation auprès des grandes écoles post-bac, ses deux parents travaillaient comme dentistes. Cette fille était un puits de savoir et cela impressionna fortement le brun. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et les gens de sa classe la surnommait Miss-je-sais-tout et la laissait à l'écart comme lui. Le brun se prit d'amitié pour cette fille atypique dont la situation lui faisait penser à la sienne et l'invita donc à manger à la cantine.

A midi, il la convainquit de le suivre et il la présenta à Draco et aux autres. Le blond vit d'un mauvais œil cette fille qui s'incrustait auprès de son brun. Mais Pansy, énervée par sa mine renfrognée, le prit à part et le sermonna en lui disant que c'était normal et bien qu'Harry arrive à se faire des amies dans sa classe, qu'il devrait en être heureux. Un peu honteux, il fit taire sa jalousie et se montra poli avec Granger.

Hermione, impressionnée par les autres lycéens, n'osait pas trop leur parler mais Pansy et Millicent l'encouragèrent vite à se détendre. L'ambiance au repas fut très sympa. Finalement Hermione s'intégra rapidement notamment en réussissant à clouer le bec à leur génie, Théodore Nott. Celui-ci, content de trouver quelqu'un pouvant rivaliser avec lui, entama un débat avec la brune qu'aucun des autres ne comprit. Les réparties fusaient, ainsi que les taquineries.

Ils furent interrompus par un grand roux qui demanda à parler à Malfoy. A ce moment là, Harry vit Hermione se figer et arborer une jolie couleur rose sur ces joues en regardant le nouvel arrivant qui lui fit un sourire. Draco et lui échangèrent quelques paroles, et le rouquin repartit vers une autre table. Il demanda discrètement à Blaise son identité et le noir lui répondit que c'était un des leurs coéquipiers au basket. Les jours suivants, Hermione continua à manger avec Harry et ses amis, s'intégrant de plus en plus à la bande. Les deux bruns s'entendaient bien et trainaient souvent ensemble pendant les cours. Harry remarqua que le regard d'Hermione dérivait souvent sur le roux de la cantine lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages et il décida d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Le reste de la semaine se passa comme l'autre, sauf qu'Hermione s'était intégrée à la bande. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Pansy, Millicent et Théo, même si s'était avec Harry qu'elle avait liée le plus vite une amitié. Draco restait parfois froid avec elle mais la jeune fille, observatrice, comprit rapidement que ce qui gênait le Prince des Glace était son amitié et sa proximité avec un petit brun aux yeux verts que leurs cours en commun apportaient. Elle fut surprise au début, mais trouva vite qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. A plusieurs reprises, elle capta des gestes discrets échangés entre les deux lycéens mais se tut. Elle suivait avec attention le rapprochement de son nouvel ami et de l'idole de lycée, heureuse pour ce garçon qui lui avait offert son amitié si spontanément.

* * *

Le mercredi suivant dans l'après midi, Harry se fit entraîner par Pansy au gymnase pour assister à l'entrainement de Draco et Blaise. Assis sur les gradins, ils faisaient leurs devoirs tout en observant les joueurs, enfin pour Harry plus particulièrement un. Un grand roux aux cheveux flamboyant de la taille de Blaise mais à la musculature plus fine, avec des yeux incroyablement bleu et le visage rond constellé de tâche de rousseur : « Pansy ?

– Hum ?

– C'est qui le rouquin ?

– Heu… Weasley 6ème du nom. Ron pour les intimes. C'est le champion d'échec de Poudlard et il assiste souvent Draco pour élaborer leurs tactiques de jeux. Pourquoi ?

– Rien… juste pour savoir...»

Puis finalement Harry se ravisa.

« Tu sais s'il a quelqu'un ?

- Non, pas de copine. Mais t'as aucune chance Ry', il est hétéro. L'année dernière, il est sorti avec Lavande Brown. Et puis, je croyais que tu préférais les blonds, le taquina-t-elle.

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je me renseigne.

– Qui ?

– Hermione.

– Granger ?

– Yep, tu n'as pas vu ses yeux le suivre à chaque fois qu'il passe à côté d'elle ?

– Oh ! Mon Ryry veut jouer les entremetteurs. C'est mignon ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile comme métier.

– Je me doute mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi, fit-il avec un sourire renversant.

– Oh oui ! Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'épauler, déclara-t-elle contente de se trouver une occupation qui la sauvait de ses devoirs. Sinon tu avances avec Draco ?

– Pas vraiment. Mais…

– Mais ?

– On… on s'est embrassé le dernier jour des vacances, avoua-t-il gêné.

– Raconte-moi, s'exclama la brune surexcitée.

– Bah… Dray m'a raccompagné au bus et il m'a pris dans ses bras. On a discuté un peu et d'un coup il m'a embrassé. J'ai été tellement surpris que je n'ai même pas réagi. C'était pitoyable. Il doit me trouver nul, gémit-il.

– Je ne trouve pas, relativisa Pansy. Tu ne le sais pas car tu ne nous fréquentes que depuis peu. Mais Draco n'embrasse jamais de lui même. Ce sont toujours les autres qui prennent cette initiative. S'il a fait le premier pas, c'est qu'il considère que tu es différent de ses ex. Que tu en vaux la peine, je pense. Et depuis ?

– Pas grand chose. Quelques regards et des gestes discrets, c'est tout.

– Vous n'avez pas parlé ?

– Quand ? Entre deux intercours, après les cours quand je dois rentrer pour m'occuper de la maison, le weekend dernier quand l'équipe est partie pour un match à Bath, ce samedi où j'ai aussi bossé pour Serena et dimanche pour mon oncle qui a organisé une réception à la maison avec ses plus gros clients où j'ai du jouer les serveurs ? Alors non, on n'a pas réussi… Ajoute dans l'équation ses groupies, ironisa le brun frustré en montrant un groupe de jeunes filles outrageusement maquillées et qui se dandinaient pour attirer l'attention des joueurs et plus particulièrement du capitaine.

– T'inquiète bébé, on va trouver un moyen, rassura Pansy. En attendant, examinons le cas Granger-Weasley ».

Ils complotèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement. Tellement absorbé par leur plan, ils ne virent pas Draco et Blaise les rejoignant. Les deux sportif leur demandèrent comment ils avaient trouvé la séance mais Pansy et Harry furent incapable de leur répondre. Vexés d'aussi peu d'attention, les deux jeunes hommes boudèrent. Pansy se fit pardonner par un langoureux baiser et Harry un petit sourire contrit envers sa muse. Celui, craquant complètement, vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls tout les quatre et l'attira dans une étreinte rapide et tendre. Les deux supporteurs expliquèrent rapidement leurs plans aux deux autres qui s'empressèrent d'aller inviter Ron boire un verre tandis qu'Harry partait à la bibliothèque arracher Hermione de ses bouquins.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un petit café pas très loin de leur lycée « la Tête du Sanglier ». Le reste de la bande fut discrètement mit au courant de la situation et ils se débrouillèrent pour qu'Hermione et Ron se retrouvent assis l'un à côté de l'autre. De suite, Harry apprécia le rouquin. Son humour, sa gentillesse, sa naïveté, sa générosité et sa passion pour la nourriture, le rendirent sympathique à ses yeux. Ron était issu d'une famille modeste mais dont tous les membres étudiaient à Poudlard depuis l'ouverture de l'établissement. Sa mère était mère au foyer et son père travaillait au ministère des transports et de l'équipement. Il avait aussi cinq grands frères, Bill l'aîné travaillait pour une banque, Charlie finissait ses études de vétérinaire, Percy entrait au ministère des affaires étrangères comme assistant, les jumeaux Fred et Georges tenait une boutique de farces et attrapes et enfin sa petite sœur Ginny était en Première ES au lycée. Le jeune homme adorait sa famille, cela se voyait quand il en parlait et Harry lui envia cette situation.

Pansy et Harry s'amusaient comme des fous à placer des petites allusions dans la conversation. Vantant discrètement les qualités d'Hermione auprès de Ron pour Harry, et du rouquin auprès de la brune pour Pansy qui le connaissait mieux, le tout aidés des autres. Leur nouvelle amie rosissait à chaque fois que le rouquin s'adressait à elle. Cette Hermione si peu sûre d'elle par rapport aux cours où elle affichait une solide assurance, attendrit Harry qui commençait à beaucoup l'apprécier. Et puis voir Hermione bégayer devant quelqu'un n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

A un moment, Draco se pencha vers lui, pour lui faire remarquer que ça lui manquait de ne plus le voir rougir à tout bout de champs comme Hermione. A la remarque, le brun piqua le fard tant attendu par le blond et le frappa doucement au bras pour le punir de se moquer de lui. Malfoy éclata de rire et passa son bras derrière ses épaules attirant ainsi l'artiste plus près de lui sur la banquette.

Ils continuèrent longtemps à échanger dans cette ambiance conviviale reprenant de temps à autre une consommation. Ils rirent avec le patron, le vieux Alberfort surnommé Al, qui trouvait être le frère aîné de leur vénéré directeur Albus Dumbledore. L'homme avait toujours un tas d'anecdotes amusantes à conter.

Vers sept heures, ils se séparèrent chacun rentrant chez lui. Draco retint quelques minutes, son petit brun : « Ry'… Tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi soir ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– J'ai deux invitations pour un vernissage. Ça t'intéresse ? demanda le blond avec dans la voix une pointe d'espoir.

– Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Harry, son sourire atteignant ses oreilles.

– Super ! Je viens te chercher en fin d'après-midi et je t'emmène dîner avant.

– C'est parfait. Merci Draco.

– De rien Ry' » Il se pencha doucement et se contenta d'embrasser le protégé de son parrain sur la joue en frôlant ses lèvres. Ils se trouvaient trop près du lycée pour prendre le risque d'embrasser à pleine bouche son brun. Situation frustrante mais mieux valait ne pas faire de scandale, enfin dans l'immédiat.

En se retirant, il replaça une mèche d'Harry comme à son habitude. Petit geste qu'il adorait par dessus tout, lui permettant de caresser la joue ronde et douce. Harry gardait les yeux fermés appréciant le contact entre sa peau froide et la main chaude du blond. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être et échangea un dernier sourire avec sa muse et chacun reparti dans une direction, prenant le chemin de sa maison, avec une seule pensée en tête : « Vivement samedi et notre rendez-vous ».

* * *

Au trente-septième étage d'une grande tour du centre de Londres, un homme joufflu et moustachu finissait de rabrouer un de ses chefs de section d'une de ses plateformes de location et de vente. L'homme debout tremblant, sortit du bureau précipitamment comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, l'autre eut un sourire comblé. Satisfait de l'ascendant qu'il possédait sur ses employés, il s'enfonça dans son confortable fauteuil de cuir, ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un verre et une bouteille d'un fameux Scotch de soixante ans d'âge. Il la déboucha et se versa une rasade, se réjouissant d'avance du plaisir de déguster ce remarquable Scotch. La première gorgée lui brûla agréablement le gosier et se fut seulement à la seconde qu'il put apprécier totalement la saveur de sa boisson. Il soupira d'aise et se cala encore plus dans son siège. Son esprit divaguait au gré de ses envies quand il fut coupé dans son occupation par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il grogna de mécontentement mais se décida à décrocher à la sixième sonnerie : « Quoi ? râla-t-il.

– Tomberais-je mal, mon cher ? siffla une voix glaciale semblable à un serpent.

– Lo..Lord… Lord Voldemort, balbutia le gros homme soudain paniqué en reconnaissant la personne.

– Il semblerait…

– Qu… que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

– Très cher, vous m'avez emprunté une certaine somme d'argent. J'aimerai être remboursé, annonça l'interlocuteur.

– J… je ne peux dans l'immédiat. Le placement que j'ai effectué est tombé à l'eau… je ne…

– Je n'en ai que faire, coupa la voix froide. Je veux mon argent et rapidement.

– Je ne sais pas où le trouver, geignit l'homme dans le bureau.

– Je crois savoir que votre neveu possède une fortune non négligeable. Servez-vous, ordonna l'autre.

– Je ne peux pas. Ses comptes sont bloqués jusqu'à sa majorité même à nous ses tuteurs.

– Débrouillez-vous ! Débarrassez-vous de lui s'il le faut mais je veux mon argent. Compris ?

– Com… compris. Laissez-moi un peu de temps et je vous rembourserai la somme ainsi que les intérêts au complet.

– Bien… je vois que vous devenez raisonnable. Ne me décevez surtout pas sinon ou il vous s'en coutera. Un accident est si vite arrivé » finit Lord Voldemort en raccrochant.

A cet instant, Vernon Dursley regrettait amèrement d'avoir emprunté de l'argent au terrible Lord Voldemort sur les conseils de son avocat Maitre Pettigrow, pour un investissement soit disant sûr qui s'était révélé être une arnaque, mettant son entreprise en péril. Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait sur la sellette et s'il ne remboursait pas cet homme terrifiant recherché par la police, il s'exposerait ainsi que sa famille à de lourdes représailles. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de payer ses dettes.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Perso, je me suis bien amusée quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre surtout la scène des adieux déchirants. Le cliché par excellence mais j'assume et j'en suis fière. La petite touche de mélo… Harry et Draco nous ont rejoué la scène du couple d'amoureux qui se sépare sur le quai d'une gare. Je vais essuyer ma petite larme… Bon j'arrête !

Dans le prochain chapitre : Ze return of Olivier-je-drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge-Dubois, du stress, un rendez-vous amoureux, une expo atypique, des complots et bien d'autres…

A dans un mois,

Thuban


	9. Rendez vous

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Beta : Lucy Poppins que je remercie encore une fois.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec mon histoire.

Genre : General, Romance, UA

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : T

Paring : Draco/Harry. Couples mentionnés Lucius/Narcissa, Blaise/Pansy, futur Ron/Hermione, Severus/Kingsley, Sirius/Remus et d'autres.

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il va passer les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Note : Bonjour à tous et toutes. Vous devez vous dire « Ah bah enfin, elle le poste son nouveau chapitre. C'est pas trop tôt ! » Héhé ! Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente. Mais j'ai comme qui dirais eu de grosses difficultés pour l'écrire.

Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu dans le plan initial de l'histoire. Il a du être réécrit et réorganisé un nombre incalculable de fois avant que je ne sois entièrement satisfaite. En plus, on peut ajouter le mois où mon « magnifique ordi » dont je tairais la marque et le modèle, est allé en réparation pour cause de son ventilo défectueux et pour la 2ème fois en un an.

Et j'ajoute la préparation aux concours que je passais cette année. J'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Mais c'est fait, enfin !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS : Je remercie tous les revieweurs (Ca se dit ?) anonymes pour leurs commentaires et leurs encouragements auxquels je ne peux répondre. Merci à Nounou, Fan, Momow-chan, lolotte, jamesis77 et solne. Bisous à tous.

* * *

Chapitre IX : Rendez-vous.

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil nerveux à son vieux réveil rouillé autrefois jaune. On était samedi après-midi et dans une heure, soit à dix-huit heures pile, Draco viendrait le chercher pour leur rendez-vous. Autant dire qu'il était dans un état de stress avancé. Son humeur variait du tout au tout, d'excité comme une puce et souriant bêtement, il passait à l'abattement et angoissait en songeant que ce rencard pouvait se solder par un échec et compromettre ses chances avec l'homme de ses rêves. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine des sorties entre amis ou en couple car la seule personne avec qui il avait eu une relation un peu poussée ne l'avait jamais invité. Son ex préférait davantage la compagnie de ses amis et camarades que celle de son petit ami durant son temps libre. En fait, en y repensant Olivier ne venait le voir que lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire et ils ne se voyaient qu'au lycée. Cette sortie avec Draco serait une première pour lui.

Hier matin, il avait demandé à ses tuteurs la permission de sortir ce soir avec des amis. Surpris, son oncle et sa tante n'avaient néanmoins pas objecté, à condition qu'il effectue l'ensemble de ses corvées. En réalité, cela les arrangeait bien car ils invitaient ce soir à dîner à la maison, le potentiel futur associé de Vernon, M. Masson et sa femme. Dudley et sa bande regardaient le match Chelsea - Arsenal chez Malcom et dormait chez lui. Qu'Harry évacue la maison, lui aussi, convenait à M. et Mme Dursley.

Pour ce souper plus qu'important pour son mari, Pétunia voyait grand. Elle mettait les petits plats dans les grands. Harry avait été réquisitionné une partie de la journée pour aider à récurer la maison et briquer l'argenterie, au point d'en avoir mal au poignet. Enfin, sa tante l'avait expulsé de la cuisine pour commencer son repas une heure plus tôt et Harry avait pu profiter de la salle de bain sans être dérangé, chose rare. Dudley traînait dans le quartier avec ses potes, sûrement en train de terroriser un pauvre gosse et l'Oncle Vernon lisait et fignolait le contrat qu'il comptait faire signer à Masson dans son bureau.

Il fit un énième demi-tour sur son tapis usé et croisa son reflet dans le miroir qui tenait lieu de porte à son placard. Il s'arrêta et prit le temps de s'examiner, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement.

Il était habillé d'un jean foncé qui « moulait absolument divinement son petit derrière rebondi » dixit la vendeuse, et d'un pull en laine fine émeraude qui s'accordait à ses yeux. Il portait ses lentilles de contact et ses cheveux étaient pour une fois, plus ou moins coiffés. Disons que le bazar qui caractérisait sa touffe restait désorganisé mais dans un certain ordre. Le résultat lui paraissait satisfaisant. Il faut dire qu'il avait presque passé trois quarts d'heure à essayer de dompter sa tignasse, appliquant les conseils que Gilderoy Lockhart lui avait donnés durant cette mémorable après-midi de torture… heu non de relooking avec les fashion victimes qu'étaient Serena Zabini, Pansy et Draco. Il en frissonnait encore.

Les habits qu'il portait avaient été achetés hier grâce à sa première paye. Son travail pour l'entreprise de Serena Zabini, lui rapportait assez d'argent pour s'acheter quelques petites choses ce qui le rendait très fier. Il gagnait ainsi une certaine indépendance financière par rapport à sa famille. Bien sûr en tant que mineur, ses tuteurs avaient du être informé de son job. Vernon avait tiré la tête mais Harry avait argué qu'ainsi il pourrait participer aux dépenses le concernant et aider aux financements de ses études. Pingre comme pas deux, Vernon s'était laissé convaincre, surtout que son entreprise se trouvait dans le rouge mais cela personne ne le savait chez lui. Réduire les dépenses serait une bonne chose.

En se regardant dans le miroir une nouvelle fois, il se félicita pour le choix de ses nouveaux vêtements. Hier après midi en sortant des cours, il parcourait une rue commerçante de Londres et s'était arrêté devant une petite vitrine de fringues. En poussant la porte d'entrée de la boutique, il était alors entré dans une pièce peu large et assez profonde. Les murs peints dans un jaune chaleureux et les poutres apparentes du plafond bas donnaient un caractère intimiste au magasin. Sur les étagères reposaient des piles de t-shirts, pulls, jeans et autres habits soigneusement pliés et rangés. Une jeune femme lisait derrière une caisse enregistreuse au fond de la pièce. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit en guise de bienvenue. Harry, content qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans la boutique, se glissa entre les étagères et les portiques.

Il flâna tranquillement et repéra certains ensembles qui lui plaisaient. Les prix abordables, le mélange de vêtement originaux et classiques et surtout les t-shirts customisés le séduisirent rapidement. Il s'empara de quelques pantalons et de hauts et demanda à la jeune femme où se trouvait la cabine d'essayage. Elle lui indiqua et lui proposa son aide quand il sortit pour se regardait dans un miroir. La jeune femme très sympathique, l'aida à trouver son bonheur en deux temps trois mouvements. Il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Clara et qu'elle était copropriétaire du commerce avec sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient monté cette petite affaire en sortant de leurs études, l'une en stylisme et l'autre en commerce. Une partie des accessoires et t-shirts étaient des créations personnelles. Et leur petite affaire commençait à bien marcher grâce au bouche à oreille, elles envisageaient d'ouvrir une nouvelle échoppe dans un autre quartier. Il sortit une heure plus tard avec la promesse de revenir s'il passait dans le quartier.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à son réveil et il constata qu'il lui restait encore une demi heure à attendre. Il soupira et attrapa un livre pour passer le temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire, il balança le bouquin sur son bureau. Il eut une pensée amusée pour Hermione qui se serait sûrement outragée d'un tel comportement envers un livre.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce qui s'était passé vendredi à la pause du matin. Il neigeait dru et le groupe s'était réuni dans le foyer réservé aux dernières années. Une salle douillette recouverte d'une épaisse moquette, où quelques tables, fauteuils et deux canapés étaient entreposés. Un baby foot positionné dans un coin de la pièce et plusieurs jeux de cartes rangés sur une étagère, occupaient les élèves lorsqu'ils se réfugiaient ici.

Bref, toute la bande à Draco était présente, plus Ron intercepté dans un couloir par Blaise et Théo et Hermione que Pansy avait empêché de courir à la bibliothèque. La jeune Parkinson avait dû recourir aux menaces pour obliger leur amie à venir glander au foyer comme tout élève normal, plutôt que bouquiner à la bibli. Théo confisqua directement le sac de la brune, histoire qu'elle ne se plonge pas dans un de ses pavés fourrés en permanence dans sa sacoche de cours.

Harry était assis sur un canapé coincé entre Milly lui tenant un bras et Draco ayant passé un des sien autour de ses épaules. Pansy dos à lui, était assise au sol entre ses jambes. La tête de Blaise reposait sur les genoux de sa petite amie. Grégory et Vincent occupaient chacun un fauteuil. Théo était affalé à côté de Draco, les pieds sur la table basse au milieu d'eux, Hermione en tailleur accoudée à la même table au côté de Ron.

La discussion tournait autour des profs, les uns s'indignant contre certains de leurs enseignants pendant que d'autres les imitaient, eux et leur directeur. Puis soudain Vincent se leva et jura. Il avait oublié de faire un exercice pour la vieille acariâtre de MacGo. Restant encore quelques minutes avant la sonnerie de reprise des cours, il sortit son livre de littérature corné et tagué. Et avant même de pouvoir l'ouvrir, il fut arraché de ses mains par une Hermione furibonde qui l'engueula pour le traitement fait au livre. Effrayé par ce petit bout de femme, Crabbe jura de ne plus recommencer pendant que les autres fixaient abasourdie la brune. Leur pensée commune : Ne jamais mettre Hermione en colère, elle avait tout d'une lionne.

A dix-sept heure cinquante, il sauta de son lit et s'empara de sa veste noire posée sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau branlante. Il referma derrière lui la porte de sa chambre, dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers, effectua un dérapage contrôlé sur le tapis en bas de ceux-ci et se jeta sur ses chaussures –les superbes bottes à lanières de chez Sazara offertes par Serena Zabini au nouvel an – le tout sous l'œil dubitatif de sa tante qui arrangeait un bouquet de tulipes décorant le guéridon à droite de la porte d'entrée.

« Je… J'y vais Tante Pétunia.

– Bien ! Ne fais pas de bêtises, prévint-elle tout en continuant son arrangement floral.

– Oui ma tante » répondit Harry conciliant. Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Un délinquant juvénile? Le seul qui pouvait prétendre à ce titre sous ce toit était Dudley mais ses parents l'ignoraient ou faisaient semblant de ne pas le voir. « Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure je vais rentrer, informa-t-il poliment.

– Je m'en moque complètement tant que tu ne réapparais pas avant que les Mason ne soient partis. Tu peux bien passer la nuit dehors avec tes amis, répliqua-t-elle dédaigneusement en insistant sur le mot « amis ». Et n'oublie pas tes clefs, je n'ai aucune envie de me relever à pas d'heure pour t'ouvrir ».

Alors qui avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit sa tante lâcher une énième vacherie.

« Je me demande bien qui accepterait de te fréquenter ? persifla la femme. Sûrement pas de jeunes gens respectable comme mon Duddlinouchet adoré. Mon adorable garçon si… » Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase vantant les mérites de son cousin car il referma la porte de la demeure derrière lui.

« Si tu savais vieille peau. Tu t'étranglerais avec ta langue fourchue en sachant que j'ai un rencard avec Draco Malfoy, l'actuel héritier de la fortune Malfoy qui est la cinquième du pays ». Harry se dirigea à l'entrée du square de Magnolia Crescent, lieu de son rendez-vous avec Draco.

Les deux garçons avaient convenu qu'il était mieux qu'ils se rencontrent ailleurs. Harry ne pouvait prévoir quelle serait la réaction de son oncle si Draco venait à sonner chez lui pour emmener son neveu. Et Dray n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer les tuteurs du brun de peur de commettre un « impair » autrement dit de perdre son sang-froid.

Harry marcha tranquillement dans Privet Drive et déboucha à l'entrée du parc de Magnolia Crescent. Le quartier était calme, la nuit silencieuse. Quelques personnes déambulaient, pressées de rentrer au chaud chez elles. Une demi-douzaine de gamins du quartier jouait dans le parc. Une bataille de boules de neige faisait rage entre filles et garçons. Harry les observait avec amusement quand un taxi s'arrêta devant lui. Un homme descendit et demanda au chauffeur de patienter.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry reconnut Malfoy. Il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant tandis que l'autre s'approchait vivement de lui. L'héritier répondit à son sourire et se pencha posant ses lèvres sur sa joue rougie par le froid.

« Bonsoir beau brun. Que fait donc un si joli jeune homme dehors à cette heure-ci et par ce froid ? » susurra Draco à son oreille, le faisant rougir. Harry décidant de rentrer dans son jeu se décala, pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis et répondit :

« Il attend.

– Quelqu'un ?

– Oui, un beau blond aux yeux gris. Vous ne le connaîtriez pas par hasard ?

– Ma foi... Je n'en vois qu'un seul ici. Puis-je espérer que cela soit moi ? questionna Malfoy séducteur.

– C'est dans la mesure du possible, rit Harry.

– Tu attends depuis longtemps ? s'enquit le blond tout en le guidant vers le taxi.

– Non je suis arrivé il y a moins de cinq minutes. Qu'as tu prévu ?

– J'ai réservé une table pour dans deux heures. Mais avant je t'emmène autre part.

– Où ça ?

– C'est une surprise, petit curieux » répliqua Malfoy en ouvrant galamment la porte du véhicule pour l'aider à rentrer. Il la referma une fois son ami installé et fit le tour de la voiture pour prendre place sur le siège de l'autre côté. Il donna l'adresse au Chauffeur qui démarra et les emporta vers le centre de Londres.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le taxi les déposa derrière la tour de Londres. Draco abandonna Harry quelques minutes au pied d'un lampadaire, lui promettant de revenir rapidement, le temps d'aller chercher quelques chose. Harry fit taire sa curiosité naturelle et attendit patiemment le retour du blond qui ne fut pas long. Il le vit revenir rapidement tenant un sac en toile à l'aspect plutôt chargé. Il l'interrogea du regard sur la contenance du bagage mais Draco lui fit seulement un sourire enthousiaste tout en lui prenant la main. Il l'entraîna rapidement vers les remparts qu'ils longèrent sur une centaine de mètre et débouchèrent sur un espace découvert où une patinoire avait été installée pour la durée de l'hiver.

La patinoire n'était pas très grande et seulement quelques personnes soigneusement emmitouflées glissaient sur la glace. Les rambardes en bois délimitant l'espace de jeux étaient décorées de guirlandes luminescentes et les lampions accrochés au dessus de l'étendue gelée, l'éclairaient d'une douce lumière dorée. En arrière plan, le château de la célèbre tour de Londres et ses remparts se dressaient, sa façade illuminée par des spots savamment cachés.

Draco attira Harry vers un banc placé à côté de l'entrée de l'attraction, le fit s'asseoir et sortit tranquillement du sac deux paires de pantins à glace. Pendant les vacances, lors de la première sortie du jeune artiste avec la bande, ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes devant une patinoire et le grand blond avait remarqué les yeux brillant d'envie de son nouvel ami.

« J'ai appelé hier pour réserver des tickets. Tous les derniers samedi du mois, l'accès à la patinoire est réservé en soirée à ceux qui le désirent. Il suffit de prévenir un peu à l'avance, raconta le blond. Tu sais faire du pantin à glace ?

– Non… au collège, mon oncle n'avait pas accepté que je participe aux sorties patinoires organisées par les profs, répondit peu sûr de lui Harry. Et puis il allait seul… ce n'est pas vraiment amusant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas… je vais t'apprendre. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amusé. Mets vite des pantins. Le gars de l'accueil nous les a préparés et gardés au chaud.

– Ah ?

– Ouais, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on nous les prépare. C'est super désagréables lorsqu'ils sont mouillés et froids, débita Draco en grimaçant.

– Surement » approuva Harry en se retenant de rire, pensant que l'air de rien Draco aimait son petit confort.

Les patins au pied les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers une cahute où leurs chaussures furent rangées dans un casier. On leur remit un bracelet portant le numéro de leur case puis ils se dirigèrent cahin-caha vers l'entrée de la patinoire.

A peine Harry eut-il mis le pied sur la glace qu'il dut se retenir à la rambarde, manquant de tomber. Draco joyeux le prit dans ses bras, le redressa et le pria de bien tenir la rampe d'une main. L'autre était emprisonné entre les doigts du blond. Tout doucement, ils firent un premier tour pour habituer le brun à la sensation de glisse puis un deuxième où Harry prit de l'assurance. Au bout de trois tours, Malfoy prit le jeune artiste par les deux mains et le traîna au milieu de l'étendue gelée, sous les protestations de ce dernier pas rassuré pour un sou.

Le dos bien droit et un de ses rares et vrais sourires aux lèvres, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Poudlard guidait son ami sur la glace. Celui-ci courbé, essayait de garder son équilibre tant bien que mal. Sous les encouragements du fils du Doc, Harry s'enhardissait laissant de côté sa peur de tomber. Et puis si cela se produisait, Dray était là pour le réceptionner.

Ils patinèrent durant une bonne heure en compagnie de familles et de petits groupes de jeunes, d'amoureux… Malgré le froid, ils s'amusaient comme des gamins. Harry riait à tout va, sous le regard attendri de l'autre garçon.

Harry réussit même l'exploit de faire tomber Draco pourtant très à l'aise sur des pantins. Ils étaient à l'arrêt se reposant lorsqu'un gamin manqua de rentrer en collision avec le jeune Potter. Essayant de l'éviter, Harry fut déséquilibré et pour se rétablir, il effectua une sorte de course sur place tout en secouant les bras. Au final, il ne réussit qu'à tomber en arrière tout en entraînant Draco à qui il s'était rattrapé.

Eclatants de rire, les deux lycéens eurent un peu de mal à se remettre sur leurs jambes. De la neige pleins les cheveux et les jeans qui commençaient à mouiller, Draco décida qu'il était tant de partir pour leur prochaine destination.

C'est un Harry, les yeux brillant, les joues rouges et un sourire de trois kilomètres de long qui sortit de la patinoire. Heureux de cette aventure, il sautillait presque au côté de Draco. Le grand blond moins enclin aux manifestations de bonheur public, arborait un discret sourire et son regard pétillait quand il se posait sur le garçon l'accompagnant.

Après avoir rendu les patins, ils marchèrent durant un quart d'heure le long de la Tamise, profitant du paysage : des immeubles et autres bâtiments illuminés, des bateaux circulant sur le fleuve. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant. Sa devanture plus qu'atypique pour l'Angleterre, attira l'attention du jeune artiste.

Le bardage en bois recouvrant la façade était peinte de plusieurs couleurs. Le rouge vif, le jaune bouton d'or, le bleu outre mer et le vert émeraude s'alternaient sur les différentes planches de bois. Deux espèces de palmiers encadraient une porte en chêne blanchâtre et une guirlande électrique éclairait une pièce de bois flottant annonçant le nom du restaurant «il Latòti» (1).

Prenant les devants comme tout bon gentleman, Draco tint galamment la porte, se décalant pour le laisser Harry tout en le guidant d'une main placée sur ses reins. Un serveur les mena à une table située dans une alcôve dont une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur la Tamise.

Installé à leur table, Harry prit le temps d'observer le décor de la salle. Sans tomber dans la caricature, le restaurant était imprégné par la culture antillaise. Les plantes et fleurs exotiques savamment disséminées dans la pièce, isolaient les tables les unes des autres, conférant une intimité à leurs occupants. Les madras jaune pâle et orange pendus aux murs donnaient une touche de couleur. Les tables en acajou recouvertes de jolies nappes beiges et les chaises du bois s'accordaient parfaitement au décor plongé dans une légère pénombre.

Harry apprécia de suite l'ambiance familiale du restaurant familiale qui se prêtait aussi aux diners entre amis ou en amoureux. Les employés souriants répondaient aux questions avec plaisir et s'occupaient discrètement et efficacement de leurs hôtes.

« J'aime beaucoup l'endroit, exposa Harry à son ami.

– Attends de goûter à la cuisine. Les acras sont à tomber…, confia Draco avec un sourire gourmant provoquant le rire son ami.

– Comment as tu connu cet établissement ?

– Gregory a travaillé ici l'été dernier. Et il nous y a invités pour l'anniversaire de Milli en septembre. C'est un des meilleurs restos antillais de Londres. La clientèle est surtout composée d'habitués. Et puis la patronne est vraiment sympa et elle raconte de superbes histoires sur des pirates.

– La patronne ?

– La femme derrière le bar » désigna Malfoy.

Harry se retourna pour apercevoir un petit bout de femme noire d'une soixantaine d'année et de forte corpulence habillée d'une élégante robe à fleur. Un sourire immense aux lèvres, aux dents blanches et bien alignées, elle réalisait les cocktails que ses serveurs portaient aux tables. Sa voix chaude aux accents créoles ordonnait à ses employés et souhaitait la bienvenue aux clients dont certains venaient la saluer chaudement. Elle dégageait une impression de gaieté et de sympathie.

Un serveur les interrompit pour leur apporter la carte et leur proposa un cocktail en attendant. La soirée ne faisant que commencer, ils optèrent pour un simple jus de fruits. Draco ayant encore en mémoire les menaces de Severus si Harry venait à se retrouver dans le même état que le lendemain de leur cuite du nouvel an, trouva ceci plus judicieux.

Le repas délicieux composé de divers acras et la daurade grillée à l'antillaise fut vivement apprécié par les deux jeunes hommes. Ils discutèrent avec plaisir tout au long de ce repas, flirtant la plupart du temps. Les garçons abordèrent les sujets les plus divers permettant à Harry d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur Draco.

A la sortie du lycée, Draco ne souhaitait pas intégrer la faculté de médecine comme son père, son grand-père et son parrain avant lui mais étudier la biologie marine. Le blond était fasciné par les fonds marins et rêvait de les explorer. Mais il appréhendait d'en parler à Lucius qui comptait sur lui pour reprendre la clinique familiale de Sainte Mangouste.

Cette fascination pour les océans lui était venue très tôt grâce à un de ses oncles vivant en Australie. L'homme invitait souvent Lucius, son cousin préféré, et sa petite famille à passer les vacances d'été dans sa grande maison en bordure de Sidney. Celle-ci possédait une petite plage privée où le jeune Malfoy avait été initié à la plongée sous-marine.

« C'est là bas que j'ai appris à nager, raconta Draco. Tu aurais du me voir quand on m'a enlevé mes flotteurs. Je devais avoir sept ans… Mon oncle m'avait emmené un peu loin du bord de la plage pour mon premier essai sans bouée. Quand il les a retirés, je me suis senti couler…. j'agitais les jambes et les bras dans tous les sens, la tête à moitié dans l'eau. J'ai du boire la moitié du Pacifique ce jour là. Mais le pire c'est quand il m'a dit de me redresser et que j'ai pu constater que j'avais de l'eau jusqu'au torse. Il m'a alors désigné mon père mort de rire sur la plage qui filmait tout depuis le début. Une des plus grandes hontes de ma vie » finit mi-honteux mi-dépité le blond qu'un sourire en coin démentait, heureux d'entendre le rire clair d'Harry qui écoutait ses aventures de jeunesse.

Durant cette soirée Harry découvrit la facette pince sans rire de Draco et son sens de l'autodérision. Il adorait l'écouter lui conter ses frasques de gamins dont Blaise tenait souvent un rôle important.

Sa préférée restait celle où à l'âge de huit ans Blaise et Draco furent envoyés en vacances chez la grand-mère italienne du métis dans un petit village au bord de l'Adriatique. Il existait à l'époque un vieux bonhomme sans âge ayant vécu tout les changements depuis ce siècle. Mémoire vivante du patelin, il passait son temps à radoter mais aussi à raconter des histoires et des anecdotes sur le pays. C'est ainsi que les deux enfants apprirent que la demeure Zabini avait appartenu à la Renaissance à un armateur qui s'en servait comme lieu de résidence secondaire. L'homme très riche mort sans héritier avait, aux dires des rumeurs, caché sa fortune dans la maison de la Nonna (2) Zabini.

Les deux gosses tout excités par cette histoire entreprirent d'explorer des combles à la cave la maison, cherchant caches secrètes sous les lattes de parquet ou creusées dans le mur. Après avoir retournés toute la maison, Draco et Blaise s'attaquèrent au jardin. Ils fouillèrent sous chaque pierre, derrière chaque buisson et massif de fleurs, allant jusqu'à vérifier la vieille mare avec des épuisettes.

Bredouilles alors que le jour du départ approchait, ils piquèrent une pelle et une pioche à un voisin et creusèrent de petits trous sur toute une partie de la pelouse derrière la maison. Quand la grand-mère de Blaise vit les dégâts faits à son beau jardin qu'elle entretenait avec amour, elle piqua une crise dont les garçons se souvenaient encore et « Nonna » les punit pour le reste de la journée.

Voyant son petit-fils et son ami, penaud et tristes erraient dans sa maison, Mme Zabini prise de pitié devant ses deux bouilles malheureuses, les autorisa à retourner à leur chasse au trésor en limitant leur zone de recherche dans un coin reculé du jardin. Après tout, c'était le dernier jour des vacances et les dégâts ne pouvaient pas être pires.

En fin d'après midi, Nonna leur apporta un petit goûter, les détournant ainsi de leur tâche le temps qu'elle cache deux piécettes anciennes et sans grandes valeurs au fond du trou qu'ils creusaient. Quand ils s'y remirent, ils les trouvèrent et coururent à la maison montrer leurs trouvailles à la vieille femme qui les félicita et les convainquit par une histoire abracadabrante que ces pièces étaient le fameux trésor : deux pièces magiques qui avaient portées bonheur à l'armateur toute au long de sa vie. Elles lui auraient été soit disant offertes par un mage venu d'Orient. Boueux et fatigués les deux enfants arrêtèrent les recherches fiers d'eux et de leurs découvertes.

La vérité sur ces pièces leur fut révélée quelques années plus tard mais les deux garçons les gardaient toujours précieusement sur eux : souvenir d'un été heureux en Italie.

Harry aussi parla de son enfance et de ses petites joies. De Madame Figg qui lui permettait d'échapper quelques heures à son quotidien. Elle demandait parfois de l'aide à Vernon pour quelques petits travaux et l'homme envoyait systématiquement son neveu. Parfois rien d'important ne l'attendait sauf une délicieuse tasse de thé et de savoureux gâteaux maisons. Harry affectionnait beaucoup la vieille femme et aimait son petit pavillon à la décoration à peu vieillotte même s'il sentait les choux et que des chats dormaient dans toutes les pièces. C'était cette grand-mère de substitution qui lui avait appris à cuisiner. Ils passaient parfois des dimanches après-midi entier à confectionner des gâteaux alors que les Dursley pensaient que le brun trimait dans la maison de la « vieille bique » comme ils m'appelaient. Si Dudley le savait, il en serait vert de rage.

Harry relata aussi ses petites vengeances contre son cousin et ses vacheries. Par exemple, lors d'une journée à la ferme en primaire, Dudley paradait dans l'enclos des chèvres, narguant le bouc. Voyant le petit humain tourner autour de ses chevreaux et femelles, le mâle s'avança, menaçant le gros garçon. Prudent, Dursley recula mais il se prit les pieds dans un sac à dos bizarrement apparu derrière lui et tomba la tête la première dans les excréments des caprins sous les rires de toute la classe. Une autre fois au collège, il se fit courser par les chiens du quartier, quelqu'un trouva amusant de glisser des saucisses dans son sac d'école et enfin plus récemment ses habits disparurent mystérieusement de son casier à la piscine pour se retrouvaient pendus dans le réfectoire.

Dire que Draco était surpris était un euphémisme. Le blond et ses amis avaient recherché pendant des jours l'élève à l'origine de cette blague pour le remercier. Voir Dudley courir les fesses à l'air à travers Poudlard pour mettre la main sur ses vêtements resterait gravé dans les annales de l'école. Les filles profondément horrifiées et dégoûtées par cette vision et les garçons hilares et moqueurs, Dudley fut la risée du lycée pendant plusieurs jours. Il tomba même sur MacGonagall dans son plus simple appareil et la professeur scandalisée le colla toute la semaine pour exhibitionnisme. Le petit brun expliqua avec un sourire en coin que parfois passer inaperçu avait quelques avantages.

Son travail chez Sazara fut aussi abordé. Le jeune artiste expliqua en quoi son travail consistait. Il aidait un peu partout. De la confection à la manutention, l'intendance ou la cafétéria, dès que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, on l'appelait.

Accepté par les différentes équipes, il s'était intégré relativement vite. Cependant, il rencontrait quelques difficultés avec l'assistante de Serena, Gwen Mallaig qui le percevait comme une gêne car nouvel employé rimait avec formation donc perte de temps. Et la jeune femme était débordée entre son travail de secrétaire personnelle et plus ou moins de gestionnaire de SAZARA. Etre le bras droit du patron n'était pas de tout repos. Elle se chargeait de tout le côté administratif alors que Serena s'occupait de la création. Harry évitait le plus possible de traîner dans ses pattes et les deux ne s'en portaient pas plus mal.

Au dessert, ils testèrent un plat créé par la maison, mélange de chocolat blanc, kiwi, banane et lait de coco. La texture tour à tour croquante, fondante, mousseuse puis gélatineuse leur arracha quelques grimaces de surprise ainsi qu'un mémorable fou rire quand le serveur vint leur demandait si cela leur convenait, n'osant avouer que cela était un peu trop spécial pour leurs papilles.

Ils sortirent du restaurant à vingt et une heures trente passées. Le blond guida son ami à travers le labyrinthe de rues du quartier, sa main enserrant doucement celle de l'autre. Ils ne croisèrent qu'un homme sortant son chien. Une courte marche digestive et bienvenue plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une petite place organisée autour d'un square. Les lampadaires et les vitrines éclairaient la chaussée et l'intérieur de certains magasins dont beaucoup étaient des galeries d'art.

De l'autre côté du parc, de la musiques et des voix leurs parvenaient. Un attroupement de gens plus ou moins habillé pour une soirée chic, discutaient un verre à la main et la cigarette à la bouche sur le trottoir. Derrière, deux baies vitrées légèrement embuées abritait une énième galerie mais ouverte.

Le nom de l'établissement et son emblème, une balle ailée, étaient indiqués par une enseigne en fer forgée ouvragée : « le Vif d'Or ». Le fils de Doc attira Harry contre lui et l'entraîna à travers la foule amassée sur le trottoir pour pénétrer le bâtiment. L'intérieur de la salle d'exposition n'était pas très large mais profonde. Les murs blanc cassé et l'éclairage industriel formaient un espace neutre rendant toute leur grâce aux œuvres exposées. Dans le coin gauche, un vestiaire improvisé était installé. De l'autre côté, un bar et un buffet autour duquel plusieurs serveurs s'affairaient, grouillaient d'invités, dégustant petits-fours et canapés.

Galamment, Draco débarrassa de son manteau le patient occasionnel de son père et alla le confier à la personne en charge du dressing. Durant ce temps, Harry observa les gens présents à ce show-room et reconnut même quelques personnalités.

Une foule hétéroclite se pressait devant les créations ou discutaient en groupe un verre à la main. Des femmes d'un certain âge ou plus jeune en robe de soirée accrochées aux bras de leurs maris babillaient sur l'exposition ou sur les derniers potins mondains. Des hommes en costume sur mesure discutaient affaires se demandant quels tableaux ou sculptures représentaient le meilleur investissement et leur offriraient une réduction fiscale. D'autres au look improbables et aux manières farfelues détonnaient au milieu de cette assemblée apprêtée. Parlant fort, attirant l'attention, ils se prenaient pour des experts en art voir des artistes. Des mannequins de deux têtes de plus que Harry montées sur échasses gloussaient autour d'homme aux mains parées de diamant et aux Rolex flamboyantes, ceux-ci leur promettant qu'elles seraient les prochaines idoles du cinéma ou de la musique. D'autres personnes au look plus classique riaient fort et essayaient d'impressionner la vieille aristocratie anglaise qui toisaient dédaigneux et une moue dégoûtée aux lèvres, ces nouveaux riches. Tout ce petit monde posait pour des photographes et apostrophait plus ou moins poliment les serveurs.

Au milieu de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, Harry se sentit déplacé. Hésitant à s'avancer parmi eux, il se retourna vers Draco qu'il ne vit pas. Aucune trace du blond vers le vestiaire. Il allait partir à sa recherche quand : « Ry' ? » Il se retourna et tomba dans le regard gris rassurant de sa muse.

« Où étais-tu ?

– Nous chercher ceci » sourit le blond en lui tendant une flûte de champagne qu'il accepta avec joie se souvenant de la boisson pétillante et légèrement sucrée qu'il avait goûté pour la première fois chez Severus et Kingsley.

« Merci.

– A nous, trinqua Draco puis il tendit son bras. Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre. »

Posant sa main sur le bras de Malfoy, Harry se laissa guider vers la première partie de l'exposition. Une dizaine de photos en noir et blanc représentant des paysages montagneux étaient accrochées au mur. De petites étiquettes en dessous indiquaient le lieu. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un reportage photographique sur le Népal et ses habitants. Le brun les trouva vraiment belles et resta scotché devant une montrant la chaine de l'Everest sous un ciel bleu.

Un peu plus loin, ils tombèrent sur plusieurs sculptures métalliques d'une finesse incomparable. Entre abstrait et représentation d'humains et d'équidés, on ne pouvait que remarquer le souci du détail de l'auteur. Un autre avait peint les paysages de la Cornouailles en toute saison, par tout temps et à toutes heures du jour, en empruntant une diversité de techniques impressionnantes. Même un dessinateur de bandes dessinées avait été invité. Ils rirent beaucoup de ces travaux qui détournaient avec beaucoup d'humour des expressions du langage courant. Au final, six artistes se partageaient l'espace. Chacun ayant son style et ses matériaux de prédilection. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de fil rouge reliant les travaux des artistes car l'exposition était consacrée à la découverte de nouveaux talents.

Ils discutaient tranquillement quand ils arrivèrent dans la dernière partie du vernissage qui les laissa perplexe. Sur un piédestal carré se tenait dressé dans toute sa fierté un gigantesque pénis. Le titre de l' « œuvre » : Oppression. Plus loin accrochés au mur deux toiles, une rouge recouverte en son centre par des éclaboussures de couleurs bleu, jaune, verte et une autre blanche où s'entrecroisaient des gribouillis dignes dans enfant de deux ans. Ils portaient respectivement les noms de Colère et Dépression. Dans un coin plusieurs têtes de Barbie pendaient de façon morbide du plafond. Une autre toile entièrement noir appelé Néant et enfin une sculpture qui lorsque l'on regardait bien représentait une femme bâillonnée dans une position soumise. D'autres toutes aussi étranges se partageaient l'espace.

Harry dut retenir un éclat de rire en arrivant devant le sexe géant. Juste en face de lui, une vieille douairière vêtu de noir de la tête au pied et une énorme croix en or autour du coup regardait outrée l' «œuvre», toute en faisant des signes de croix. Le blond à côté de lui, lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour le calmer, lui même retenant difficilement un sourire puis s'avança vers la bonne femme en l'interpellant :

« Bonjour Mme Scamander. L'exposition vous plait-elle ?

– Oh Draco… Quel plaisir de vous voir. Je trouvais cette exposition très bien jusqu'à cette chose. Quelle indécence ! Comment se porte votre famille ?

– Très bien, merci… Grand-Mère Violetta m'a informé que vous l'aidiez pour l'organisation du gala de votre club ? confia le fils de Lucius.

– Bien sûr étant la co-présidente avec cette chère Violetta, je me dois de le faire, même si cela est épuisant pour une femme de mon âge.

– Voyons… vous êtes encore jeune. Je vous trouve encore resplendissante, flatta Malfoy.

– Draco vous êtes un vil flatteur comme votre père, minauda la vieille dame heureuse de l'attention du très beau petit-fils de son amie.

– Mme Scamander, laissez-vous présenter un ami très cher » continua t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Il attira Harry vers lui et le plaça devant la femme. « Voici Harry Potter.

– Enchanter Mme Scamander, salua maladroitement le brun comme la femme lui tendit sa main pour recevoir un baisemain.

– Potter ? Le fils de James Potter ?

– Heu… Oui, répondit Harry peu sûr.

– Jeune homme, j'ai très bien connu vos grands parents paternels. Abigail et Charles Potter étaient des proches de mon défunt mari Newt. Vos parents étaient également des gens charmants. Je me souviens encore du mariage de James et Lily. Au début, Abigail était contre, votre mère n'étant pas de notre monde mais elle rendait tellement heureuse son fils qu'elle a fini par céder. Ah… Mais suis-je bête, je vous parle de chose que vous devez déjà savoir… Excusez moi l'âge fait radoter et rend nostalgique, débita-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

– Non, non. Je suis très heureux que vous m'en parliez, rétorqua le brun qui buvait ses paroles. Mes tuteurs ne me parlent pas beaucoup d'eux. Ma tante et ma mère n'étaient pas proches.

– Vraiment ? Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation un autre jour autour d'un thé. Draco pourra convenir d'un rendez-vous pour nous, tenta la vieille femme enthousiasme à l'idée d'un auditoire attentif.

– Ce sera avec plaisir, remercia Harry.

– Jeunes hommes, il se fait tard… Je vais rentrer. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt Harry » acheva Mme Scamander en prenant congé des garçons. Ils la virent interpeller un jeune homme blond-roux draguant une blonde puis partir au bras du dit homme que Draco reconnut comme étant Rolf Scamander (3), petit-fils de la vieille femme et dragueur invétéré.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, Ry', chuchota Dray. Porpentina Scamander est la plus grande radoteuse d'Angleterre. Elle adore s'écouter parler.

– Je l'ai trouvé très gentille et c'est l'occasion d'en connaître plus sur ma famille, répliqua le brun.

– Mmh. Tu as raison mais je te conseille d'éviter son thé maison au gingembre, il est tellement épicé que j'ai eu le palais anesthésié pendant le reste de la journée, la dernière fois que je lui ai lui rendre visite avec mes grands parents.

– Pauvre chou, se moqua Potter.

– C'est ça moque-toi, grommela l'autre. Sinon que penses-tu de cette imposante œuvre, demanda le blond en désignant Oppression.

– C'est phallique…

– C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Tu crois que son titre vient du fait que si un mec a ça dans le caleçon, il se sentirait « oppressé», rit le capitaine du l'équipe de basket.

– J'en sais rien mais les têtes de poupées décapitées font froid dans le dos, désigna Potter.

– Toute l'œuvre de l'artiste est basée sur la dénonciation de la société machiste dans laquelle nous vivons » fit une voix éthérée derrière eux.

Sursautant, les deux étudiants tournèrent sur eux même pour faire face à la plus étrange des personnes qui soit. Un peu plus âgée qu'eux, la jeune femme était âgée de 22-23 ans, grande, filiforme, les cheveux blond vénitien emmêlés lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, un visage ovale, deux grands yeux bleus protubérant surmontés de sourcils fins très clairs. Habillée d'une longe jupe gitane jaune, d'un chemisier orange et d'un serre taille de la même couleur que sa jupe, ses bijoux se déclinaient en deux étranges boucles d'oreilles radis en métal argenté et d'un collier de capsules de bouteille comme ceux que les gamins fabriquaient en primaire. La jeune femme avait un regard rêveur et l'attitude de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Ils reconnurent la blonde parlant quelques minutes avant avec Rolf.

« C'est ce que maman raconte quand elle crie sur papa avant de s'enfermer dans son atelier, précisa la jeune femme.

– Maman ? questionna Harry.

– Mhh, mhh… Je suis Luna Lovegood la fille de l'auteur. Celle-ci, désigna Luna en pointant les têtes de Barbies décapitées, est faite à partir de mes anciennes poupées retrouvées dans le grenier que mon père m'offrait en cachettes de ma mère. Quand elle a mis la main dessus, elle a hurlé au scandale et est descendue même si Papa a répliqué qu'il y avait prescription depuis le temps.

– Heu… et bien, le travail de ta mère est spécial… m… mais intéressant » complimenta maladroitement le brun rapidement en voyant le regard un peu fou de la jeune femme. Draco ne l'aidait pas vraiment et ricanait dans son coin.

« Merci. Si tu veux je peux te la présenter…

– Ce serait avec plaisir mais nous devons partir » coupa Draco peu enthousiasme à l'idée de rencontrer la barge à l'origine de ses choses. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne l'écouta pas du tout et ramena sa génitrice.

La femme d'une soixantaine d'années avait les cheveux blond cendrés courts, enroulés dans un bandeau coloré. Elle portait des lunettes rondes teintées en rose foncées et fumait une cigarette roulée au bout d'un fume-cigarette et au vue de l'odeur, elle n'était pas que composée que de tabac. Ses vêtements aux motifs fleuris psychédéliques, ses sandale usées, la multitude de bagues et bracelets informaient que se tenait devant eux une nostalgique des années soixante. Une vraie hippie.

« Bonjour ! Luna m'a dit que mon travail vous intéressait.

– Heu… Et bien… vos… heu… œuvres ? sont… heu… atypiques ! bafouilla Harry pendant que le blond amusé, le regardait chercher ses mots.

– Merci. C'est rare de voir de jeunes hommes concerné par la cause féministe, commença la blonde enthousiaste. Nous vivons dans un monde machiste où les hommes essayent d'écraser les femmes avec leur soi-disant « supériorité » intellectuelle et physique. Quelle blague ! C'est cela que je dénonce avec _Oppression_. Ce phallus géant écrasant le monde est la métaphore de notre société arriérée et archaïque. Les femmes sont aussi intelligentes et fortes que les hommes, que Diable ! Tous des primates bon à rouler des mécaniques. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » s'emporta la mère de la blonde en regardant Harry les yeux un peu fous.

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul et la femme continua :

« Vous vous rendez compte, depuis l'enfance nous sommes conditionnés par la société à assumer des rôles qui aujourd'hui sont obsolètes et dépassés. A cause de ses choses » Elle pointa du doigt les Barbie. « Des générations de petites filles apprennent qu'une femme doit être belle et se taire. Barbie fait du shopping mais doit être aussi une bonne maman, une femme au foyer, cracha Mme Lovegood. Une femme superficielle préoccupée par ses vêtements. Et si elle doit avoir un métier, il ne doit surtout pas être d'un niveau d'étude trop élevé. Elles sont infirmières mais pas médecins, hôtesses de l'air mais pas pilote. Grâce à ses ignobles poupées, la société brime et étouffe dans l'œuf l'ambition des futures femmes de ce monde, finit-elle en levant le poing au ciel faisant sursauter les deux garçons ahuris par ce discours. Jamais, je ne laisserais ma fille se faire dominer par un de ses mâles qui ne pensent qu'avec ce qu'ils ont entre leurs jambes, comme ce petit de Scamander.

– Mais oui, mais oui maman, » tempéra la jeune blonde en répondant au signe de la main que lui faisait Rolf Scamander en partant de l'exposition sa grand-mère à son bras.

Tandis que Mme Lovegood reprenait son souffle après sa tirade enflammée, les deux adolescents purent constater qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention. Les invités autour d'eux les scrutaient, attirés par la conversation bruyante d'Ivana Lovegood. Un peu plus loin un homme blond ressemblant énormément à Luna secouait la tête en marmonnant. Si nous pouvions lire dans ses pensées, elles auraient ressemblées à peu près a ceci : « Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'épouser Ivana. Je dois être maso ou suicidaire… ». Pourtant il posait un regard tendre sur les deux femmes aux côté d'Harry et Draco.

« Ma chère Ivana, je vois que vous avez trouvé un auditoire attentif, interpella un homme roux aux tempes grisonnantes avec un sourire, à son bras une femme blonde un peu forte mais pourtant charmante que les deux poudlariens connaissaient.

– Oh ! M. Wright, quel plaisir de vous voir, salua la blonde.

– Marraine Amélia ! s'exclama le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

– Bonsoir Draco… Harry, je suis heureuse de te revoir, les salua Mlle Bones. L'exposition vous plait-elle ?

– Oui, c'est vraiment très intéressant, répondit Harry.

– Je te remercie pour les invitations, continua le blond.

– Oh, ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier gamin mais M. Wright, informa-t-elle en désignant l'homme à son bras. Les garçons laissez-moi vous présenter Bowman Wright (4), propriétaire de la galerie _Le Vif d'Or_. Bowman, voici mon filleul Draco Malfoy, le fils de Cissy et son ami Harry Potter.

– Enchanté les garçons, c'est un plaisir, salua l'homme en leur serrant la main. J'espère que vous passez un bon moment. Et vous ma chère Ivana ?

– Tout se passe à merveille Bowman, déclara avec un petit sourire l'artiste. J'expliquais à ses deux charmants jeunes hommes mon œuvre.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi un sexe rose géant est une œuvre » commenta Amélia.

Mme Lovegood se tendit à cette remarque et se retourna lentement vers l'autre femme.

« Je n'attendais pas que tu comprennes. Après tout, ne tiens-tu pas un bordel où des femmes se trémoussent à moitié nue pour des hommes en manque?

– Mon cabaret n'est pas une maison de passe ou boite de strip-tease, répliqua l'autre d'une voix glaciale.

– Ton établissement est une honte qui rabaisse les femmes au rang d'objet.

– Si tu y étais déjà entré, ma chère Ivana. Tu saurais que toute mes danseuses sont des professionnelles qui sortent des plus grandes écoles de danse et non des prostituées. Que leurs numéros ne représentent que les tiers de ceux présenter chaque soir et qu'aucun n'est vulgaire ou obscène. Et enfin que la clientèle est autant féminine que masculine et les femmes qui assistent aux représentations ne sont pas choquées mais admiratives des prestations données.

– Heureusement que je ne suis jamais entrée à l'intérieur! Pour voir des pauvres filles agiter leurs atouts devant de vieux pervers.

– Retire ce que tu viens de dire, claqua Amélia. Ces danseuses sont autant des artistes que toi. Au lieu de se servir de peintures ou de têtes de poupées décapitées, elles font de leurs corps une œuvre d'art et méritent le respect pour toutes les années d'entrainement qu'elles ont endurées pour arriver à leur niveau.

– Des artistes ? Laisse-moi rire. Des femmes-objets oui !

– Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux avec ce pénis géant et tes têtes de poupées.

– Moi au moins, je défends la cause des femmes…

– Mais moi aussi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu à trimer comme une malade pour ouvrir et faire tourner le Ruby' » s'exclama hors d'elle la marraine de Draco.

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux femmes sous l'assistance de la moitié de la salle. Les garçons au première loge regardaient ahuris le règlement de comptes tandis que Luna rêvassait à côté d'eux. Voyant les deux femmes s'énerver de plus en plus, Bowman s'approcha pour les séparer avec un autre homme qui se trouvait être le mari de l'artiste blonde. Les pauvres furent pris à parti dans cette joute verbale.

« C'est dans ce cas-là que je suis content d'être gay, chuchota Draco à Harry.

– Les femmes sont effrayantes, acquiesça le brun.

– Il ne faut pas avoir peur, elles font tout le temps ça. Elles appartiennent aux mêmes groupes de réflexion et association féministe mais n'ont pas les mêmes visions des choses. Et quand chacune expose son point de vue, la discussion devient houleuse et bruyante presque à chaque fois, expliqua Luna.

– C'est la première fois que je vois ma marraine sortir de ses gonds, annonça Malfoy. Il faut que je me rappelle de ne jamais la provoquer, elle est pire que Sev !

– Non je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. On parle de Severus Rogue tout de même ! Quoique ? se questionna Potter en voyant de verre de champagne de Mlle Bones atterrir sur la tête de la mère de la blonde à leur côté qui répliqua de la même manière.

– De vraies gamines. Le pire est que quand elle rentre, maman a un sourire énorme. Je crois qu'elle trouve ses querelles avec Mlle Bones stimulantes »

Finalement les deux femmes se séparèrent et les discussions reprirent. Luna leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de rejoindre ses parents en sautillant et les deux garçons refirent un tour dans la galerie. Vers minuit, ils trouvèrent Amélia toujours avec Wright et leur dire au revoir, les remerciant encore une fois pour les invitations.

Draco taquina sa marraine durant quelques minutes où Harry et Bowman discutaient à bâtons rompus d'art et échangeait leurs coordonnées.

« Dis donc marraine, M. Wright à l'air de beaucoup te plaire. La célibattante que tu es aurait-elle trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

– En quoi, cela te regarde petit curieux ?

– Oh ! Je me demande si Wright sera celui qui te passera la corde au cou. Maman n'attend que ça, le jour où elle pourra enfin être ton témoin.

– Il n'est pas né celui qui y arrivera, s'horrifia la blonde. Mais dis donc… en parlant de se caser, mon filleul chéri coureur de pantalon ne sort-il pas pour la deuxième fois avec la même personne ?

– Et alors, se renfrogna Draco qui n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée.

– Oh mon chéri, ne me dis pas que ton cœur de glace est en train de fondre pour le petit brun là-bas » s'exclama Mlle Bones faisant légèrement rougir le jeune homme.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à la combustion des joues de son filleul.

« Mon petit dragon est amoureux, s'extasia-t-elle comme une gamine.

– Eh ! Ne t'emballe pas Amy. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux… c'est encore trop tôt. Son regard se posa sur son ami et peut-être petit-ami à la fin de la soirée. Je sais juste qu'il est spécial à mes yeux et je crois que... qu'avec lui, je pourrais être heureux… vraiment.

– Je comprends » sourit la femme.

Elle même posa un regard pensif sur Bowman Wright que capta le fils de sa meilleure amie.

« Donne-lui une chance, murmura Draco. Il a l'air quelqu'un de bien et en plus il n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux.

– Eh ! C'est moi l'adulte, c'est moi qui devrais te donner des conseils en amour.

– C'est ça ! Toi qui est encore ado dans ta tête » pouffa le jeune homme.

Leurs deux hommes virent vers eux à ce moment là.

« Bon, on va y aller. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'Harry se fasse tuer par sa famille parce qu'il rentre trop tard. Au revoir marraine, M. Wright.

– Draco. Harry, c'était un plaisir de discuter avec un jeune homme aussi cultivé. N'hésitez pas à me contacter.

– Rentrez bien les garçons. Et bonne chance avec ton petit brun, murmura Amélia en embrassant Draco.

– Pareil pour toi Amy. Je te fais confiance pour le rendre complètement dingue »

Ils sourirent une dernière fois et les adolescents se dirigèrent aux vestiaires récupérer leurs affaires. Ils sortirent dans la rue chaudement emmitouflés. La petite place était calme, la plupart des invités se trouvant à l'intérieur avec le froid de janvier.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main à travers les ruelles pour déboucher sur une grande avenue où ils s'avancèrent vers une aire de taxi. Voyant Harry frissonner, Draco l'attira dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur le crâne du plus petit. Harry lui enfouit son visage dans le torse de son vis-à-vis et bailla doucement.

« Fatigué ?

– Hum, répondit le brun en se collant un peu plus à l'autre garçon. Froid aussi…

– Un taxi va bientôt arriver, j'ai appelé la compagnie en sortant tout à l'heure.

– Ok... C'était génial ce soir, murmura le jeune artiste.

– Tant mieux… La fin de l'expo était pour le moins atypique.

– Oui, rigola le brun. Mais vraiment amusante.

– Cette Lovegood est complètement timbrée, continua Draco.

– Mais il en faut des gens comme ça. Sinon le monde serait triste et monotone, répliqua Harry.

– Je me demande comment elle va réagir quand elle comprendra que sa fille est attirée par Rolf Scamander, le Don Juan de ses dames, s'amusa Draco.

– La pauvre…

– Non, le pauvre ! Imagine avoir une belle mère aussi barrée qu'elle. »

Ils gloussèrent tout les deux de leur blague. Ils se calmèrent et inconsciemment Draco se mit à frotter doucement son nez dans la chevelure douce et hérissée du jeune Potter. Harry lui se laissait bercer par les battements calmes du cœur de Draco qu'il sentait sous sa joue à travers les vêtements. Un silence confortable s'installa.

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes de plus comme ça quand un taxi s'arrêta. Le conducteur abaissa la vitre et dit : « M. Malfoy ?

– Oui, répondit le fils de Lucius tout en ouvrant la portière.

– Où dois-je vous déposer? demanda l'homme quand les deux garçons furent installés.

– 4 Privet Drive pour commencer », annonça Malfoy. Puis il attira le brun dont les yeux se fermaient contre lui et posa sa tête contre la vitre regardant les rues de Londres défilées.

* * *

Aussitôt que son neveu eut claqué la porte de la maison, Pétunia retourna dans la cuisine. Elle arrosa consciencieusement son cochon de lait aux fines herbes et continua à préparer ses petits fours. Pendant ce temps, Vernon avait abandonné la relecture de son contrat et répétait des blagues de golfeur – M. Masson étant un grand amateur de golf – trouvées sur internet au milieu du salon.

Une demi-heure plus tard sa femme monta dans leur chambre pour s'apprêter. Elle enfila une robe rose saumon à froufrous et volants, se maquilla avec du fard à paupière et du blush rose et termina par une touche de rouge à lèvres rouge orangé sur sa bouche trop mince.

A dix- heures pile, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. En bon hôte, Vernon s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à leurs invités mais il prit tout de même le temps de vérifier une dernière fois sa grosse moustache dont il était si fier dans le miroir du couloir.

« Bonsoir Madame Masson, salua Vernon tout en baisant la main parée d'un diamant aussi gros qu'une olive, d'une femme guindée en manteau de fourrure blanche.

– Monsieur Dursley, répondit la femme tout en tordant le nez au contact de la moustache rugueuse du gros homme avec sa main.

– Monsieur Masson, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans notre humble demeure, continua Vernon tout en se courbant et serrant la main de son futur associé.

– Vernon…

– Je vous en prie, entrez, entrez. Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, demanda servilement l'oncle d'Harry Potter. Suivez-moi dans le salon, Pétunia nous prépare l'apéritif.

– Monsieur Masson, Madame Masson, salua à son tour la tante de brun tout en effectuant une pseudo révérence. Prenez place. »

Monsieur Mason était un homme plutôt râblé et chauve, habillé d'un costume sur mesure d'un grand tailleur londonien, sa posture droite imposait le silence malgré sa petite taille. Sa femme toute aussi petite, était l'exacte opposée de Pétunia Dursley. Ronde mais habillée avec goût, légèrement maquillée et bien coiffée, elle était l'archétype de la bourgeoise bien dans sa peau et sûre d'elle.

Commença alors un ballet savamment orchestré par les hôtes visant à mettre à l'aise les invités et surtout à encourager la signature de contrat associant la Grunnings à la entreprise Masson' and Son à la fin de la soirée. Les Dursley ne reculaient devant aucune courbette ou compliments. Vernon sortit ce soir là tout son répertoire de blagues et Pétunia parla chiffons et autres futilités avec la femme de l'entrepreneur, faisant entendre son rire haut perché.

Le repas délicieux achevé, ils migrèrent vers le salon. Vernon et Henry Mason parlaient affaires autour d'un Bourbon : « Le contrat vous convient-il mon cher Henry, susurra le patron de la Grunnings.

– Ma foi, tout a l'air en ordre, répondit l'autre.

– Je dois vous avouer que c'est un grand honneur de pouvoir travailler avec vous.

– Je n'ai pas encore signé Vernon, plaisanta Mason.

– Oui mais cela ne serait tarder, glissa le père de Big D.

– En effet » répondit avec un sourire Henry quand un volatile tomba par le conduit de la cheminée et voleta affolé dans tout le salon.

Malheureusement pour les Dursley, Madame Masson avait une peur bleue des oiseaux et toutes autres créatures à ailes. Celle-ci se mit à hurler en montant sur la table basse, perçant les tympans de tous les occupants de la pièce. Son mari essayait vainement de la calmer tandis que les Dursley couraient derrière l'oiseau tentant de le diriger vers une fenêtre ouverte.

Cette histoire se termina par le départ précipité des Mason, la femme au bord de l'hyperventilation, M. Masson proposant un autre rendez-vous à Vernon pour traiter leur affaire et Pétunia se répandant d'excuses auprès du couple.

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée derrière leurs invités, l'oncle d'Harry jura et ne décoléra pas du reste de la soirée. Cette fichue signature n'était toujours pas apposée au bas du contrat donc l'argent ne rentrerait pas de suite dans les caisses et l'échéance de Voldemort approchait. Agité, il partit se coucher laissant sa femme ranger le salon.

* * *

Le taxi ramenant Harry et Draco entrait dans Little Whinging. Les deux garçons à l'arrière regardaient les maisons défiler bercés par la musique diffusée à la radio. Le blond tenait dans ses bras le jeune Potter dont la tête reposait sur son épaule. D'une main, il caressait l'épaisse tignasse noire endormant doucement le brun. De tant à autre de chauffeur jetait un coup d'œil à l'arrière et fronçait les sourcils de désapprobation mais un regard glacial de Malfoy lui coupa toute envie de lancer une remarque homophobe.

Arrivé devant le quatre Privet Drive, Draco secoua doucement Harry et les fit descendre du taxi auquel il demanda d'attendre son retour. Le bonhomme grogna un peu mais consentit à attendre.

Entrant dans le jardin, les deux garçons purent constater que les lumières de la maison étaient toutes éteintes. Le silence régnait et les fameux Masson étaient repartis. Le petit brun pouvait rentrait sans risquer de déranger une quelconque négociation.

Harry sortit ses clés de sa poche se retourna vers son ami. Il sursauta. Le fils du Doc se tenait étrangement proche de lui, leurs torses éloignés de quelques centimètres. Il leva les yeux et plongea dans deux billes d'acier dans lesquelles se reflétait la pâle lumière de la lune. Draco se tenait tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, commença d'une petite voix le jeune artiste.

– Moi aussi, chuchota Draco un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres.

– Merci. Je… » continua le brun puis un silence s'installa et il baissa les yeux n'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard intense de l'autre. Il joua avec ses clés, cherchant désespérément quoi dire tandis que le grand blond se régalait de ses joues carmines. Malfoy n'avait nullement l'intention de débloquer la situation et attendait que l'autre continue. Mais le silence s'éternisant, il posa une main sur celle du brun arrêtant son triffouillage de clés l'obligeant à relever la tête.

Harry replongea dans deux yeux gris chargés de tendresse. Encouragé par le doux frôlement des doigts du blonds sur ses mains et son sourire, il avança lentement comblant l'espace entre eux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du plus grand. Il les bougea timidement en fermant les yeux et Draco libéra ses mains pour enrouler un bras autour de sa taille et prendre sa joue en coupe, les rapprochant davantage.

Il sentit alors le blond sourire et répondre à son baiser avec assurance, mouvant ses lèvres contre les siennes et caressant sa joue de la pulpe de ses doigts. Ils se séparèrent le souffle un peu court, les joues roses et le cœur battant la chamade. Dans un élan d'attendrissement Malfoy frotta son nez contre celui du brun tout en murmurant amusé :

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à m'embrasser et qu'on allait y passer la nuit.

– Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devais obligatoirement t'embrasser le premier ? ronchonna faussement vexé le plus petit.

– Et bien… Je t'ai filé un rencard. Je n'allais pas faire tout le boulot non plus, s'amusa-t-il. Et puis, je t'ai déjà embrassé une fois et tu n'as pas répondu. Imagine, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi et qu'aujourd'hui n'était qu'une simple sortie entre amis.

– Ne pas vouloir de toi ? Moi ? Si je ne désirais pas sortir avec toi, tu ne crois pas que je t'aurais repoussé plus tôt alors que tu n'as pas arrêté de m'allumer depuis deux semaines? Et pour le baiser tu m'as pris en traître. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, reprocha Potter.

– Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé durant ses quinze derniers jours. Te voir t'efforcer de rester stoïque alors que tu rougissais dès que je m'approchais un peu trop près m'a fait beaucoup rire.

– Serpent, siffla le brun alors que les bras du plus grand se resserraient autour de sa taille l'incitant à se caler plus confortablement contre son torse musclé tandis qu'il grognait contre les blonds trop sexys mais manipulateurs et fourbes.

– Alors comme ça, tu as besoin que l'on te prévienne avant de t'embrasser ? demanda le Prince de Poudlard taquin à son oreille.

– Crétin, s'indigna Potter. Tu vas voir toi » fini-t-il avant de reposer sa bouche sur celle de son vis à vis qui riait doucement enchanté de la tournure des évènements.

Ce baiser fut nettement moins chaste que le premier. Le fils de Doc renversa la tête d'Harry appuyant plus franchement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une de ses mains trouva refuge à l'arrière de son crâne, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les soyeux cheveux noirs, l'autre pressa les reins du jeune artiste, les maintenant le plus près possible l'un de l'autre. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son petit brun demandant l'accès de la bouche purpurine qui lui faisait envie depuis des semaines. Harry s'empressa d'accéder à la demande voulant lui aussi goûter le blond. Avec quelque peu d'empressement, la langue du capitaine de basket pénétra l'antre chaude et humide pour venir chercher sa consœur. Lentement, il apprit à connaître chaque recoin de la bouche de son nouveau petit-ami. Elle était douce et avait un enivrant goût de pêche.

Le brun se sentait étrangement léger, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son estomac faisait des vrilles. Le souffle saccadé, il répondait avec complaisance à l'exigeante étreinte de Draco. « Je peux mourir aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus aucun regret, se dit-il totalement abandonné aux sensations que lui procurait la langue à la saveur chocolatée de Malfoy. Le blond mordilla de façon absolument affolante sa lèvre inférieure lui tirant un gémissement qui fit grogner d'approbation l'autre garçon qui l'embrassa plus fougueusement.

Au bout de quelques instants, le manque d'air arrivant, ils se séparèrent presque à regret. En ouvrant ses yeux gris, le filleul de Severus admira le jeune homme au visage d'ange qui se tenait entre ses bras. Echevelé, le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées et rouges, Harry papillonnait des yeux tentant de redescendre sur terre. Remarquant le regard chaud du plus grand sur lui, il offrit, les yeux pétillants, un sourire renversant à sa muse et fantasme qui se rejeta sur lui, une sorte de grondement animal résonnant dans sa gorge. Surpris mais comblé, il allait répondre lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un bruit incongru, un klaxon. Puis une voie impatiente les interpella :

« Eh Oh ! C'est pas que je m'impatiente mais y'en a qui bossent… Soit vous payez soit vous remontez dans la voiture, brailla le chauffeur de taxi derrière la haie.

– C'est bon… j'arrive ! répliqua le fils de Lucius et Narcissa acerbe. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, finit-il d'une voix douce vers Harry. On se retrouve lundi avant le début des cours ?

– Ok, je viendrais un peu plus tôt, acquiesça son petit-ami.

– J'ai droit à un dernier bisou pour la route ? quémanda le blond mutin en se penchant vers Harry.

– Bon ça arrive? coupa le chauffeur.

– Dray, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu y ailles, informa le brun penaud. Il va réveiller tout le quartier à beugler comme ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir débarquer mon oncle.

– Eh bien, à lundi Ry' ! » salua Draco mécontent avant de rebrousser chemin. Il n'eut le temps que de faire seulement trois pas avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son bras. Il se retourna et sentit son petit-ami poser un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Il le regarda surpris.

« Bah quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas un ''bisou pour la route''? », demanda Potter avec un sourire coquin avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'entrer chez son oncle et sa tante laissant un Draco Malfoy souriant bêtement, chose inenvisageable pour un Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce garçon arrivait à lui retourner le cerveau.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Tortue en créole

(2) Mamie, grand-mère en italien

(3) Pour l'anecdote, Mme Scamander est un nom que j'ai trouvé comme ça mais en faisant ensuite des recherches sur Luna, j'ai trouvé que son futur mari s'appelait Rolf Scamander. J'ai alors cherché qui il était. Et bien c'est le petit fils du célèbre Newt Scamander alias Norbert Dragonneaux en français, auteur des livres de Soins aux créatures magiques de nos Poudlardiens préférés. Heureux hasard !

J'ai donc pu créer cette scène où la grand-mère de Rolf s'horrifie du travail de Mrs Lovegood qui est la mère de la future femme de son petit-fils dans Harry Potter. MDR ! Porpentina va en voir et des pas mûres.

(4) Dans le monde d'Harry Potter, Bowman Wright est un ensorceleur de métaux connu pour avoir créé la Vif d'Or. Je cherchais des infos sur cette balle quand je suis tombée sur son créateur. J'ai trouvé amusant de le faire intervenir.

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu après cette longue attente.

**Dans le prochain chapitre Olivier fera vraiment son retour et Ronny fêtera son anniversaire** (ces évènements étaient prévus dans ce chapitre mais finalement ils ne s'y intégraient pas bien. Ils feront l'objet d'un chapitre à par entière). L'histoire se rallonge et prends des libertés. Au secours !

A bientôt,

Thuban Leonis.


	10. Révélations

Titre : L'orphelin.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Genre : General, Romance, UA

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : M

Paring : Draco/Harry.

Résumé : Harry Potter, lycéen solitaire se lie d'amitié avec le docteur Lucius Malfoy. Suite à un concours de circonstance il va passer les vacances de noël dans la famille du médecin où il approchera Draco qu'il admire depuis son entrée au lycée.

Note : Salut à tous ! C'est moi que revoilà !

Après un grand moment de silence voici le nouveau chapitre.

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais j'ai été légèrement débordée cette année. Entre un concours l'an dernier et mes nouvelles études dans une école qui me laisse peu de répit. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Même si le rythme de parution s'est rompu cette année, je ne vais pas arrêter la fiction. Elle me tient beaucoup trop à cœur. Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour la finir. Promis !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont continué à m'envoyer leurs reviews même si ces derniers temps je n'ai pas vraiment répondu.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre X : Révélations

Harry passa la journée du dimanche dans les nuages, un sourire scotché à ses lèvres. Ni la mauvaise humeur de son oncle ni les insultes du Dudley n'arrivèrent à lui gâcher la fin du weekend.

En ce lundi matin, il était particulièrement de bonne humeur et excité. Il s'était levé en avance pour pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain puis avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour sa famille avant de claquer la porte alors qu'ils se levaient à peine.

Dans le bus, son excitation augmenta un peu plus à l'idée de retrouver Draco. Le fait de se rendre au lycée une heure plus tôt ne le dérangeait absolument pas car il retrouverait son petit-ami dans quelques minutes et ce pour une heure de tranquillité.

A son arrêt, il sauta littéralement du bus pour se mêler à la foule d'élèves qui commençait à 8 heures. Comme promis, Draco l'attendait près de l'entrée mais à son plus grand agacement, cinq filles l'encerclaient. Le pire était que ces filles se trouvaient être les plus grandes pimbêches de l'établissement. Elles jouaient des coudes pour capter l'attention de l'héritier Malfoy qui lui restait impassible, fixant l'horizon d'un regard vide. Pendue à son bras gauche une grande blonde de première qu'il identifia comme Astoria Greengrass tentait de tripoter Draco qui s'efforçait de dégager son bras. A ses côtés, se trouvaient Lavande Brown et sa jupe d'uniforme trop courte qui jouait de son décolleté plongeant tentant sans succès d'attirer les yeux de son homme vers sa poitrine. Gloussant sans raison apparente, Parvati Patil se tenait à côté d'elle. Harry se demanda comment cette dinde pouvait être la sœur jumelle d'une des meilleures élèves de l'école. A gauche de Draco, Romilda Vance s'amusait avec ses cheveux. Elle entortillait un de ses doigts dans une mèche, une moue gamine inscrite sur son visage. Et enfin et non la moindre, Cho Chang la pire mégère de Poudlard ne cessait de babiller. L'asiatique s'était autoproclamée rivale de Pansy Parkinson au titre d'élève féminine la plus populaire de Poudlard. Ce dont l'amie d'Harry se moquait comme de sa première couche culotte.

Cette fille insupportait Harry à un point inimaginable. Elle passait son temps à minauder et à tourner autour de leur bande pour se faire remarquer. En entendant Chang demander un rendez-vous au basketteur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était une vraie garce car elle sortait toujours avec un joueur de l'équipe de foot, Mickael Corner qui se laissait complètement manipuler. Il ne voyait pas que sa « petite-amie » ne se gênait pas pour draguer d'autres hommes derrière lui voir devant lui, pensa Harry en remarquant le garçon quelques mètres plus loin plaisantant avec ses copains.

Bref, Dray était vraiment « bien entouré » et souhaitait surement partir à des années lumières d'ici. Comme s'il avait senti la présence de son petit-ami, le fils de Lucius Malfoy tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Son visage resta impassible mais Harry put voir ses yeux jusqu'ici vides se mettre à briller. L'artiste le gratifia d'un doux sourire et s'avança vers le groupe.

« Salut » Les filles se tournèrent vers lui et affichèrent un visage dégouté qui fit froncer les sourcils de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Greengrass.

– Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges, continua Brown provoquant un ricanement chez Patil.

– Je viens voir Draco et ce que je lui veux ne regarde que moi, annonça Harry avec aplomb.

– Mais qui t'as permis d'appeler le Prince par son prénom, s'agaça Chang.

– Moi ! Harry est mon ami et je vous prierai de rester poli avec lui mesdemoiselles » coupa Draco.

Les cinq filles se mirent à glousser car leur « Prince » venait de leur faire entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Au fait Dracounet, tu ne commences pas à 8 heures le lundi ? remarqua Vane. Puis à Harry : « Ni toi, je ne vois personne de ta classe.

– Harry m'aide en langue. Il me donne quelques cours de soutient en espagnol, mentit Draco. Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour profiter d'un moment en tête à tête avant le début des cours et qu'il comptait en tirer parti pour peloter un peu son petit-ami.

– Oh si tu as besoin de cours d'espagnol, je le parle très bien. Et puis, on pourra tester un autre genre de cours de _langue_ » proposa Lavande Brown en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière qui se voulait sensuelle, tirant une grimace de dégout à Potter que Chang remarqua.

« Et puis sérieusement Draco, tu ne peux pas être ami avec ce truc » La chinoise désigna le petit brun : « Aller… tu peux me le dire que tu te sers simplement de lui, hein ? Ce mec est un véritable crétin, se moqua-t-elle occasionnant le ricanement de ses _amies_.

– S'il y a bien une personne que l'on ne peut pas qualifier de crétine ici, c'est surement Harry. Lui n'a pas besoin de faire-valoirs plus idiots que lui pour se rendre intéressant. Après avoir redoublé deux fois ta terminale, tu ne commences pas à éprouver des difficultés pour dénicher des suivantes plus bêtes que toi pour paraître plus intelligente que tu ne l'es ? Tu les recrutes où ? Sur Ecervelée et ? asséna le filleul du cruel Severus Rogue avant que son ami n'ai eu le temps de se défendre de lui-même. Viens Ry… L'ambiance pue trop ici.

– T'as raison Dray, acquiesça Harry un sourire canaille aux lèvres. Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas compris que se parfumer, ce n'est pas vider la bouteille de parfum à chaque fois ». Et les deux compères s'engouffrèrent par la grille de l'école qu'Hagrid venait d'ouvrir.

Ils ne virent pas Chang et ses « amies » rougir de colère et fulminer contre « ce mec qui n'était rien qu'un looser avant que la bande du Prince ne l'accepte » et Mickael Corner se faire rabrouer parce qu'il trainait trop et que le sac de sa _chérie_ n'allait pas se porter tout seul à jusqu'à sa classe.

Une fois dans les jardins du lycée, Draco et Harry contournèrent le bâtiment principal pour accéder à un petit patio où les élèves déjeunaient l'été. Dans un coin de la cour, une porte en bois s'ouvrait sur un large et long escalier en colimaçon qu'ils empruntèrent. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'arriver en haut devant une lourde porte où l'inscription en lettres dorées « tour d'astronomie » s'écaillait. Ils pénètrent dans la salle et contemplèrent le décor qui s'offrait à eux.

La pièce était très grande et circulaire, une cinquante de personnes pouvaient y circuler librement. Un gigantesque télescope sur rails reposait au centre de la salle. Il pointait vers le ciel. Le dôme en zinc avait été remplacé, il y a une dizaine d'années par un dôme en verre, laissant ainsi aux occupants le loisir d'observer le ciel mais aussi les toits de Londres. La tour étant la plus haute de l'établissement, on entrapercevait la Tamise, Big Ben ou d'autres célèbres monuments londoniens.

En ce froid matin de février, la capitale anglaise était encore plongée dans la nuit mais le soleil pointait doucement le bout de son nez à l'Est. Draco repéra un appui de fenêtre large où une banquette sommaire avait été aménagée, il s'y assit et attira le brun sur ses genoux.

« Enfin seul, soupira le blond. J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais et je devrais subir le supplice des dindes _glougloutantes_ jusqu'à la sonnerie de début des cours.

– Glougloutantes ? D'où tu le sors ce terme, se moqua gentiment Harry.

– C'est Milli qui l'a inventée. Elle trouve qu'elles ont l'air de dindes et comme les dindes glougloutent… mais passons… Ai-je le droit à un bonjour digne de ce nom, monsieur Potter ? questionna Draco en rapprochant son visage de celui de son petit-ami.

– C'est comme si c'était fait » sourit Harry en scellant leurs lèvres.

Le baiser fut incroyablement doux. Ils prirent le temps de savourer le contact de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues. Pour plus de confort, Draco retourna son petit brun pour qu'il s'asseye à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il passa tendrement ses mains dans le dos de son petit-ami qui se laissa couler avec plaisir contre son torse musclé. Dans ces bras là, Harry se sentait en sécurité et pourquoi pas aimé ?

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le jeune Potter installé entre les jambes du fils de son médecin. Draco lui retira son écharpe pour mieux dévorer sa nuque dorée et chatouiller de son nez sa carotide sensible, provoquant rougissements et soupirs de l'artiste. Entre confidences et câlins, le temps s'écoula rapidement et un peu avant neuf heures, ils redescendirent de la tour pour retrouver leurs amis au pied de la statue de fondateurs. Sur le chemin, ils convinrent de ne pas révéler à leurs proches leur relation naissante, du moins dans l'immédiat.

Pansy fut la première à arriver et elle se jeta comme à son habitude dans les bras de son meilleur ami puis dans ceux de son « petit frère » avant de s'assoir sur le banc au pied de la sculpture commémorative. Greg et Vincent suivirent bientôt ainsi que Blaise, Théo et Milli. Hermione s'approcha rapidement d'eux, embrassa Harry sur la joue et s'excusa avant de repartir rapidement vers la bibliothèque pour vérifier une réponse à un devoir de Macgo avant le début de la classe. Tout le groupe s'amusa de son comportement, lui criant de les rejoindre à la pause de 10h. Ron passa de justesse les grilles avant qu'elles ne se referment et s'avança avec un grand sourire vers son capitaine et ses amis. Il demanda l'air de rien où se trouvait Hermione et afficha une mine déçue quand il sut, faisant fleurir un sourire complice entre Pansy et Harry.

La semaine se déroula relativement calmement entre cours, clubs et moments entre copains. Personne ne sembla remarquer les absences et retards occasionnels des deux compères qui se débrouillaient pour ne pas arriver en même temps afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Garder le secret amenait un certain côté exaltant à leur relation mais leur permettait surtout de s'habituer doucement à leur nouveau statut et de s'apprivoiser. Et il apparaissait que Draco adorait, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, kidnapper son petit-ami dans le but de le câliner dans une classe vide ou un couloir désert.

Harry se souvenait de ce jeudi où durant une heure de permanence, il sortait des toilettes quand il fut embarqué par Draco dans une classe désaffectée du septième étage. Surpris, le brun lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas en cours et le filleul de Severus lui répondit qu'il sortait d'un devoir de bio complexe avec vingt minutes d'avance et qu'il était décidé à profiter de son avance sur ses camarades. Il bloqua la porte de la salle pour ne pas être dérangé et souleva aisément Harry qui éclata de rire en enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour de son corps.

Draco avisa la table la plus proche et posa son fardeau avant d'écarter les cuisses de son amant pour s'y faire une place puis il entreprit de lui dévorer la bouche. Le blond fit preuve d'une ardeur nouvelle qui enchanta Harry. Le brun pressa son corps avec complaisance contre le sien, ses mains pressées sur ses omoplates et ses jambes ceinturant ses hanches. Bien vite, ils envoyèrent valdinguer leurs sacs de cours et leurs manteaux pour plus de confort.

Malfoy l'embrassait violemment, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne. Il léchait, mordait tout à sa portée grondant quand il s'éloignait un peu. La main droite du blond maintenait sa tête contre à sienne alors que l'autre pour la première fois prenait des libertés et caressait ses fesses rebondies lui tirant de petits halètements.

Sentant son petit-ami réceptif, Draco bascula Harry sur la table et plongea son visage dans son cou baisant la peau douce le long de la mâchoire. Il desserra la cravate aux effigies de Poudlard, tira sur le col de la chemise et, lécha et mordilla la peau tendre du creux de l'épaule qu'il avait dégagée. Son petit-ami murmurait comme une litanie son prénom l'encourageant autant que ses mains agrippées à ses cheveux et ses longues jambes enveloppant sa taille. Après un ultime coup de langue, il se releva sur ces coudes et il admira son travail.

Encore plus échevelé que d'habitude, Harry haletait le regard brillant et les joues incandescentes. Son épaule dénudée arborait un joli suçon rond, rouge et violet en son centre encore humide de sa salive. Une clavicule dévoilée attirait ses yeux et il n'avait qu'une envie, fondre sur elle. Les jambes largement écartées de son ange leur permettaient de coller leurs bassins. Il se rendit soudain compte à quel point ils s'étaient emballés. Il descendit son regard sur le pantalon déformé de son petit-ami et constata que la dureté qu'il sentait contre son ventre n'était pas du à un quelconque objet rangé dans les poches du brun. Un sourire concupiscent naquit sur son visage.

Suivant la direction de son regard, Harry devint cramoisi en constatant qu'il arborait une belle érection. Mortifié, il replia ses bras sur sa tête pour se cacher. Voyant sa réaction, sa muse se pencha vers lui :

« Hé… Harry ? souffla Draco à son oreille. Regarde-moi »

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation laissant entrapercevoir ses oreilles écarlates.

« Ry, s'il te plait, regarde-moi » continua le basketteur. Nouvelle négation.

« Mon ange ? essaya le blond et l'artiste sembla attentif. Il n'y a rien de grave là dedans. Ne soit pas si gêné, c'est naturel. Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul sur lequel cette petite séance câline a eu de l'effet.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il pressa son entre-jambe rigide contre une cuisse du brun l'obligeant à dégager son visage.

« Draco… chuchota-t-il les joues rouges. Je…

– Chut, coupa l'autre garçon en l'attirant dans ses bras. Tu sais, c'est très flatteur de savoir que tu me désires autant que moi.

– Tu me désires ? Toi ? »

Draco plongea son regard gris dans celui vert de son vis à vis.

« Bien sûr ! acquiesça sérieusement le blond. Ry, tu es magnifique… »

Puis avec un sourire malicieux.

« Surtout quand tu rougis comme maintenant. Ça me donne envie de te faire subir les pires outrages, confia-t-il renforçant son rougissement.

– Dray… commença Harry embarrassé. Pour te dire la vérité… Je n'ai pas vraiment… heu… d'expérience. Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un, termina-t-il rapidement en baissant les yeux comme avouant une terrible vérité.

– Je m'en doutais, rassura le basketteur. Je suis content que tu te confies à moi. Et sache que je ne ferai jamais quelque chose que tu ne veux pas »

Il embrassa son nez et posa son front que celui d'Harry.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Les paupières closes, gêné mais heureux, Harry opina de la tête. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de du fils de Doc qui posa de doux baisers dans sa chevelure hérissée. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il sentait que celui du blond sous sa main droite était dans le même état. Son petit-ami les berça durant de longues minutes durant lesquelles ils se calmèrent peu à peu. Le basketteur continuait de le choyer n'arrivant pas à stopper ses lèvres qui effleuraient continuellement ses tempes, son front ou sa nuque. Une fois calmé, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte et demanda : « Comment m'as tu appelé tout à l'heure ?

– Quoi ? Ry' ?

– Non avant »

Draco prit une mine pensive et se rappela qu'il lui avait donné le surnom qu'il employait en pensée.

« Mon ange ?

– Oui, c'est ça.

– Tu n'aimes pas ?

– Mais si… Dracounet ! répliqua le brun avec air coquin.

– Oh tu vas voir toi ! » Et une fois de plus le jeune Potter bascula sur la table. Pas pour être embrassé comme un perdu mais plutôt pour mourir étouffé sous les assauts les doigts impitoyables du blond qui courraient sur ses cotes lui arrachant des hurlements de rires.

* * *

En ce vendredi après-midi, Harry eut une surprise de taille. Il sortait du cours du professeur Lupin qui s'était déroulé exceptionnellement dans la Grande Salle. Le sujet du jour : perceptive et profondeur, était particulièrement ardu. Le professeur d'Arts Plastiques attendait qu'ils arrivent à rendre sur leur feuille la profondeur de la pièce. Les trois heures de cours n'avait pas été de trop mais Harry pensait s'en être plutôt bien sorti. Il avait dessiné la charpente grâce à une vue en contre-plongée. Il était plutôt fier du résultat en sortant du cours.

Draco et lui étaient invités pour le thé chez Severus et Kingsley. Le médecin n'étant pas de service aujourd'hui. L'entrainement de l'équipe de basket finissait dans une demi-heure, il avait donc encore un peu de temps avant de retrouver Draco au gymnase.

Profitant de cette fin d'après-midi où le soleil pointait le bout de nez, il se dirigea tranquillement vers les serres inoccupées le vendredi après 16 heures. Il aimait bien s'y rendre en fin de semaine pour y flâner quelques minutes avant de devoir rentrer chez ses tuteurs pour le weekend. Cette endroit l'apaisait et lui donnait du courage pour affronter deux jours complets avec sa famille.

Paisiblement, il prit le petit chemin pavé qui menait au jardin botanique du club de jardinage. Il passa un portillon en bois et bifurqua sur sa droite après le potager à cette époque en jachère. Deux grandes structures en verre se dressèrent devant lui. Il contourna de moitié la première et ouvrit une porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la roseraie permanente. Ici une multitude de roses poussaient toute l'année. Une débauche de couleurs s'étalait devant ses yeux. Des dégradés de rose, rouge mais aussi de jaune ou de mauve, même quelques bleus et parfois un rouge si sombre que l'on aurait cru noir. Pour le jeune artiste ce feu d'artifices de couleurs le rendait à chaque fois allègre et il s'émerveillait de toujours dénicher une nouvelle nuance à chacune de ses visites. La serre était sublime et les rayons du soleil traversant le verre éclairaient d'une manière différente le lieu à chaque fois. La lumière solaire mettait en valeur les plantes pour le plus grand bonheur de ses yeux. L'expérience n'était pas seulement visuelle mais aussi olfactive. Diverses effluves de fleurs titillaient ses narines à chaque détour d'allée.

Aujourd'hui, il se dirigea vers un ensemble de pots contenant plusieurs variétés de roses rouges. Il attrapa un tabouret au passage, s'assit devant la composition et sortit son carnet de croquis pour une ébauche rapide. Son crayon courut sur la feuille retraçant tiges, épines, pédoncules et pétales pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il ne regarde l'heure à sa montre ayant appartenu à Vernon et qu'il range son bloc pour rejoindre son petit-ami qui finissait son entrainement bientôt.

Il ramassa son sac, replaça son siège à sa place et parcouru rapidement la distance le séparant de la sortie. Seulement au détour d'une allée, il percuta assez violemment une personne. Déséquilibré, il atterrit sur les fesses et ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez. Le garçon avec lequel il était entré en collision lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il s'en saisit et un fois débout il s'épousseta et remit correctement ses verres avant de concentrer son attention sur l'autre homme pour s'excuser.

« Olivier ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à Poudlard ?

– Salut Harry. Je pensais bien te trouver là. Déjà en première année, tu trainais dans les serres avant le week-end.

– Heu… Tu me cherchais ?

– Yep ! s'exclama l'ex-poudlardien avec un grand sourire. J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer.

– Ok, je t'écoute mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps je dois retrouver des amis, informa le brun.

– Devine à qui Dumbledore a demandé d'entrainer l'équipe de football pour le tournois inter-lycée ? C'est moi !

– Cool pour toi, répondit aimablement Harry ne voyant pas en quoi ça le concernait.

– Ouais. Ca veut dire que je serais ici les mercredis et vendredis après-midi. Et puis aussi durant la semaine de la fête de l'école en mars car je ferais parti du jury. Tu te rends compte, on pourra se voir souvent ! »

Après la dernière phrase du footballeur, Harry sentit comme une alarme résonner en lui.

« Heu… Oui, acquiesça le plus jeune peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

– Bref, je te cherchais pour autre chose aussi, continua Dubois en comblant doucement mais surement la distance entre lui et Harry. Tu sais, depuis que l'on s'est revus au Jour de l'An dans cette boite, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. A quel point tu étais beau ce soir là. Tu étais… hum… si sexy. Tous les moments que l'on a passé ensemble me sont revenus en mémoire dès le lendemain. Depuis, il n'y a que toi dans ma tête. Je me rends bien compte qu'à l'époque, je n'étais pas assez présent. Je n'ai vraiment pas assuré alors que ce qui se déroulait entre nous était fort. Je le regrette… On n'est passé à côté de si belles choses. J'aimerais me rattraper Harry… Je veux que l'on reprenne notre relation. Je te promets d'être un petit ami exceptionnel » fini-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Tout au long du discours d'Olivier, Harry sentit un malaise grandir en lui. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il reculait à chaque pas que l'autre garçon faisait vers lui, ne remarquant pas que son ex le poussait discrètement vers une table de travail. Quand Olivier lui proposa, non ! Lui ordonna de se remettre avec lui – car c'est bien ainsi qu'il l'avait ressenti – son corps butta contre les tréteaux où reposaient les rosiers en pot. La panique s'empara de lui quand le footballer le bloqua contre l'établi en positionnant ses bras de chaque côté de ses flancs et se pencha pour baiser ses lèvres.

« Olivier arrête ! se rebiffa Harry en détournant la tête.

– Quoi ? s'énerva l'autre en se voyant repoussé.

– Je ne peux pas accepter. Je…

– Pourquoi ? coupa l'ainé.

– Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai déjà un petit-ami.

– Ce connard de blondinet péteux ? Malfoy, déduisit dédaigneusement le châtain en se remémorant les regards meurtriers du blond au Sea Serpent.

– Oui, c'est lui ! s'énerva Harry à son tour en entendant l'autre dénigrer Draco. Et je ne te permets pas de l'insulter Olivier.

– Sérieusement Harry, tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce mec. Il n'est pas pour toi !

– Pas pour moi ? Et qui serait bien pour moi ? Toi ?

– Ou…

– Ne me fait pas rire Olivier ! cria le jeune Potter. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas prêt à coucher avec toi, tu m'as largué une semaine plus tard et le lendemain tu t'affichais avec Johnson. Tu n'en avais rien à faire de notre couple et tu veux que je quitte Draco avec qui je me sens bien pour une hypothétique relation forte que nous aurions eue. Désolé mais non…

– Harry, écoutes…

– Non ! » Il bouscula violemment l'autre jeune homme pour se dégager. « Toi, écoute-moi ! Je ne quitterai pas Draco. Je l'aime ! Tu comprends ? C'est avec lui que je veux être et ce depuis plus de deux ans. Je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de lui et surtout pas pour toi, asséna durement Harry son regard défiant l'autre.

– Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, tu es à moi Potter » hurla Dubois en voulant se jeter sur le brun. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait prévu le coup et il l'esquiva en plongeant sur la droite et en profita pour se précipiter vers la porte de la serre et s'enfuir loin des lieux, laissant son ex écroulé dans les pots de fleurs.

Ce que ne vit ni Harry ni Olivier, était un gros garçon aux yeux porcins caché, on ne sait comment derrière un monceau de bois hors des serres et les espionnant.

* * *

Harry courrait à travers les jardins. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ce crétin d'Olivier lui avait foutu la frousse. Et là, la seule chose ou personne qui pourrait le rassurer se trouvait dans le gymnase. Contournant les bâtiments, il arriva rapidement en vue de l'entrée extérieure de la salle de sport. Faisant peser tout son poids contre le battant, il ouvrit une des lourdes portes coupe-feu du bâtiment et pénétra à l'intérieur. La chaleur, la moiteur, l'odeur de transpiration et le crissement des baskets sur le parquet du gymnase qui l'assaillirent, lui firent avoir un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

Il calma doucement sa respiration en regardant l'équipe de basket s'entrainer. Son petit-ami courrait tout en lançant des instructions aux autres joueurs. Ils jouaient un match entre eux. Blaise dirigeait la deuxième équipe et hurlait sur un élève de seconde qui d'après ce qu'il comprenait se la jouait trop perso. La partie était serrée mais se fut l'équipe de son petit-ami qui remporta cette joute amicale grâce un dernier panier à trois points de Ron qui s'écroula sous l'assaut de ses coéquipiers venus le féliciter.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco remarque son petit-ami adossé à un mur les regarder. Un sourire en coin et l'œil brillant de satisfaction, il appela la quinzaine de joueurs à se rassembler autour de lui. Durant une dizaine de minutes, Malfoy leur fit un compte rendu de l'entrainement et les renvoya aux vestiaires prendre une douche, leur disant qu'il se chargeait de ranger le gymnase pour cette fois. Les joueurs trop heureux d'échapper à cette corvée coururent vers les vestiaires. Blaise quelque peu surprit de voir son meilleur ami ne pas se défiler pour le rangement l'observa dubitatif mais rapidement un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres à la vue d'un certain brun qui se dirigeait avec un ballon dans les mains vers Draco.

Décidé à enquiquiner Potter, il rejoignit ses deux amis et quand il arriva près du plus petit, il l'attrapa et le coinça sous son bras afin d'ébouriffer un peu plus ses cheveux. Indigné, Harry agita des bras pour se libérer et Blaise en bon enquiquineur, le repoussa en gloussant sur Draco avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Le capitaine, un bras chargé de ballons et l'autre retentant Harry qui manquait se s'étaler sur le parquet, observait son petit brun jurer à l'encontre du noir qui riait encore de sa blague en s'engouffrant par la porte des vestiaires.

Le gymnase enfin désert, Draco se pencha vers les lèvres purpurines du jeune artiste et y posa tendrement les siennes faisant taire les récriminations de son petit-ami.

« Je rassemble le matériel et je suis à toi Ry', informa Draco en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Ok… je vais t'aider » proposa Harry pensant que plus vite cette tâche serait finie plus vite il pourrait profiter des bras du « Prince des Glaces ».

Les ballons, les brassards et les plots rangés sur le chariot, le blond fit signe au jeune artiste de le suivre dans la réserve de matériels. Dans cette petite pièce peu éclairée, étaient entreposés tapis de gymnastiques, diverses balles, cordes, poutres, tremplins, trampolines, filets et tout autre matériel nécessaire au bon déroulement d'un cours de sports.

Une fois le chariot rangé, Draco se tourna avec un visage plein de promesses vers le brun. Il l'attrapa par la taille et fondit sur ses lèvres. N'attendant que cela depuis qu'il était entrait dans le gymnase, Harry répondit avec une ardeur peu commune au baiser de son compagnon. Passant ses bras tremblants autour du cou du plus grand, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour venir chercher la langue du blond et l'attirer dans sa propre bouche. Quand il commença à la téter, il sentit les mains de Draco agrippées à sa taille se crisper avant de descendre et d'empoigner durement ses fesses et de les malaxer. Malfoy le faisait reculer quand il sentit ses talons butter contre un gros tapis de gymnastique. Faisant confiance à l'autre, il se laissa basculer vers l'arrière pour atterrir sur leur matelas improvisé. Durant l'échange, il n'abandonna pas une fois les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme même quand il tomba en arrière. C'est seulement quand le corps musclé du fils du Doc l'écrasa qu'il se sentit se détendre complètement et que la peur qu'Olivier lui avait occasionnée s'effaça face aux assauts sa muse.

Haletant les deux élèves se séparèrent. Harry enfouit son nez dans le cou de Draco tandis que celui-ci baisait tranquillement ses tempes. Les mains d'Harry avaient pris, elles aussi quelques libertés. Elles s'étaient glissées sous le t-shirt du blond et caressaient doucement de dos musclé arrachant des frissons à son propriétaire. Se dégageant de la nuque de son petit-ami, le jeune artiste quémanda un autre baiser qui lui fut de suite accordé tandis que Draco s'immisçait entre ses cuisses et l'obligeait pour plus de confort à enrouler ses jambes autour ses hanches.

Le plus petit dévorait les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui loin d'en être gêné, répondait avec enthousiasme. Malgré le contentement de voir Harry aussi entreprenant, Draco se posait des questions. Hier encore, quant il avait kidnappé son Ange celui-ci s'était montré assez gêné et aujourd'hui il se collait outrageusement à lui et l'embrassait à perdre haleine avec une science peu commune. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais Harry n'était-il pas un peu pâle à son entrée au gymnase ?

« Ry'… Mon Ange… attend deux secondes, réclama Malfoy en essayant de se relever sur ses bras.

– Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? questionna le brun les joues rouges.

– Non, Bébé… Je voulais savoir si tu vas bien ?

– Oui… Pourquoi ?

– Et bien… Tu me sautes dessus comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein !

– Oh… désolé, s'excusa le lycéen rougissant.

– Ne t'excuse pas Ry'. J'adore ça mais tu es sure que tout va bien ? »

Le brun soupira et il lui adressa un regard très tendre pendant que ses mains quittaient son dos pour se poser sur ses joues et les caresser amoureusement : « Oui… Tout va bien… maintenant que tu es là » et il se redressa pour reposer ses lèvres en un chaste baiser sur les siennes.

La tendresse d'Harry retourna complètement le blond. Plus que les baisers assoiffés ce simple effleurement fit battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Ces gestes… amoureux ? du brun venaient définitivement de capturer son cœur. Avant, s'il doutait encore de ses sentiments, ne sachant pas s'ils étaient le résultat d'une puissante attirance mêlée d'affection, il sut à cet instant qu'il était amoureux. Lui, Draco Malfoy, celui que l'on surnommait le « Prince des Glaces » et qui pensait ne jamais réellement tomber amoureux l'était.

Face à cette révélation, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté du brun et il ne put retenir un sourire heureux et franc. Son regard se posa sur le garçon à côté de lui. Deux prunelles vertes le fixaient avec intensité, une belle bouche rouge était mordillée par de petites dents blanches et deux mains bronzées s'accrochaient à ses vêtements de sport. Cette posture d'attente presque douloureuse l'amusa beaucoup et gonfla son orgueil. Il se redressa, attira Harry à lui et le fit s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Ses lèvres trouvèrent naturellement la nuque de Potter. Il avait compris une autre chose. Quelque chose ennuyait son petit-copain et celui-ci ne désirait pas en parler. Respectant son choix, il s'employa à répondre à ses attentes. Apparemment, Harry ressentait le besoin de se retrouver dans ses bras et qui était-il pour lui refuser ? Quelques minutes passèrent rapidement, trop à leur gout quand ils entendirent les premiers garçons de l'équipe sortir du vestiaire d'à côté.

Se relevant, Draco s'excusa d'un baiser, lui fit promettre de l'attendre et prit à son tour la direction des douches. Harry sortit avec lui de la réserve et alla s'assoir sur les gradins. Bientôt, Blaise vint le rejoindre accompagné de Ron.

« Hey Crevette ! entama le métis.

– Coucou Poussin, répliqua Harry moqueur réutilisant le surnom de Serena pour son fils, faisant grogner ce dernier et rire le rouquin.

– Salut Ry'.

– Ron » sourit le brun.

Ces derniers jours lui et le grand roux dégingandé s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, une véritable amitié commençait à les lier. Ron était le dernier fils d'une famille nombreuse et lui orphelin. Deux vies différentes mais ils se sentaient proches. Avec Ron il était facile de rire et c'était quelqu'un de généreux faisant passer les autres avant lui, bien qu'il ait parfois un sale caractère. Le roux lui appréciait brun.

Ici et en dehors de Poudlard la famille Weasley était assez connue. Et il était le dernier frère d'une fratrie de six garçons et une sœur. Bill l'ainé occupait un poste important à la banque royale et était fiancé à une célèbre mannequine française. Il avait rencontré sa future femme lors d'un déplacement en France. Charlie le second fils, était biologiste spécialisé dans l'étude des reptiles et voyageait en ce moment en Asie Orientale à la recherche de nouvelle espèce de serpents. Percy était porte parole du ministre des affaires étrangères et passait régulièrement à la télévision pour répondre à diverses questions politiques. Ambitieux, il s'était marié il y a quelques mois à Pénélope Deauclair fille d'un industriel assez connu. Les jumeaux Fred et George avait monté deux ans auparavant leur société de farces et attrapes qui marchait tellement qu'une troisième boutique était en cours d'aménagement. Et Ginny sa petite sœur était la seule fille de la famille. Forcément les autres ne se comportaient pas de la même manière avec elle et surtout elle possédait un certain talent pour la comédie lui permettant de décrocher quelques petits rôles dans des pièces ou pour des pubs. Lui était un élève moyen, juste doué pour les échecs et quatrième membre de la fratrie jouant au basket. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Toute sa vie il avait été comparé à ses frères mais Harry le voyait pour lui, un être à part. Il lui offrait une amitié toute neuve et il en était grandement touché.

Régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient pendant les pauses, leur classe étant l'une à côté de l'autre. Souvent Hermione l'autre amie du brun l'accompagnait. Le rouquin trouvait la jeune intello craquante avec ses airs de Miss-je-sais-tout. Avec ces deux là il se sentait bien et la sensation d'être de trop lorsqu'ils étaient avec ses autres camarades s'effaçait. C'est donc naturellement qu'il vint à fréquenter de plus en plus souvent avec la bande de son capitaine, Harry en faisant entièrement partie et Hermione suivant le jeune artiste.

S'entendant déjà avec Malfoy et Zabini il apprit à connaitre Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Et finalement, ils les aimaient bien aussi. Ils n'étaient pas aussi froids et inaccessibles que le disait les rumeurs. Ils s'occupaient les uns des autres, un peu comme une famille et ça Ron le respectait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de tous les inviter samedi prochain chez lui pour son anniversaire.

Voyant son capitaine les rejoindre Ron, fouilla dans son sac pour sortir trois petits cartons qu'il tendit aux trois autres. Se frottant la nuque d'une main, il se lança :

« Je fête mon anniversaire samedi prochain chez moi. Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez passer, expliqua-t-il alors que ses camarades lisaient l'adresse et les coordonnées inscrites sur la carte. Y'aura quelques copains de ma classe et ma frangine. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle viendrait voir. Théodore, Pansy, Millicent, Gregory et Vincent peuvent venir s'ils veulent. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les prévenir.

– Bien sur que je vais venir Ron, s'écria le brun enthousiasme qui pour la première fois depuis le collège était invité à une fête chez un camarade.

– Je n'ai rien de prévu et je crois que Pansy non plus. Se sera donc avec plaisir Ronny, continua Blaise.

– Ok, pour moi aussi. J'appellerai les autres demain pour les prévenir, finit Draco avec un sourire, son regard posé sur son petit-ami qui rangeait soigneusement sa carte dans son portefeuilles comme si s'était un important trésor.

– Oh cool ! » fit Ron légèrement surpris qu'ils acceptent de venir. Bien qu'ils trainent ensemble depuis quelques jours, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'ils déclinent poliment. « Je vous présenterai à quelques potes de ma classe.

– Bon bah, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois rentrer. Ma mère m'attend pour je ne sais quoi. Vous venez ?

– Yep ! On te suit » répliqua Ron en lui emboitant le pas.

Ils sortirent du gymnase et furent accueillir par la neige qui recommençait à tomber. Prudemment, ils traversèrent le parc, ne remarquant pas Dumbledore discutaient avec Olivier à l'abri sur le parvis du château. Mais ce dernier les vit et sera les dents en voyant Malfoy et Potter rirent ensemble.

Arrivé à la station de bus habituelle, Harry et Draco s'excusèrent auprès des deux de ne pas rentrer avec aujourd'hui et leurs expliquèrent qu'ils étaient attendus chez le parrain de Draco pour le thé. Les deux garçons descendirent dans station de métro non loin et empruntèrent ce moyen de locomotion pour six stations durant lesquelles, ils furent plus ou moins plaqués contre les portes en raison de l'affluence de travailleurs retournant chez eux.

Harry se retenait de rire en entendant Draco pestait à chaque fois que le train faisait une légère embardée car l'héritier, déjà en équilibre précaire, se retrouvait parfois sur la porte contre laquelle était appuyé le brun. Pris de pitié et surtout content d'avoir un prétexte pour sentir les bras de son petit-ami autour de lui, Harry lui proposa de se retenir à lui tandis qu'il assurait leur appuis grâce à la barre de fer qu'il tenait dans ses mains et à la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé. Se déplaçant difficilement Draco glissa derrière Harry et s'empressa de passer ses mains autour de sa taille. Profitant du sac en bandoulière du brun qui cachait une partie de son flanc gauche, le grand blond passa sa main sous son pull et son t-shirt pour caresser la peau douce et chaude tandis que l'autre était sagement posée sur sa taille.

Sentant Harry frissonné sous ses gestes, il accentua la pression de sa main et commença à griffer doucement d'épiderme de son petit-ami. Draco ne pouvait voir le visage d'Harry emmitouflé dans son écharpe mais ses oreilles rouges qui dépassaient, lui disaient que le jeune artiste devait arborer la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Amusé, il resserra ses bras autour du corps chaud du brun et tenta d'insinuer sa deuxième main sous ses vêtements mais sa tentative fut avortée quand Harry entrelaça ses doigts aux siens pour le stopper.

« Tiens-toi un peu, la vieille à côté nous regarde bizarrement, chuchota le brun.

– Grand bien lui en fasse, répondit du tac au tac l'autre jeune homme. On ne fait rien de mal.

– S'il te plait Dray. Il ne reste que deux stations, ne nous fais pas remarquer.

– Hum, laissez-moi réfléchir… Non.

– Draaaaco » râla Harry alors que l'autre rigolait dans son cou le nez plongé dans son écharpe.

Cinq minutes plus tard, descendant du wagon, ils eurent le droit à un dernier regard courroucé de la bonne femme qui les fit rire. Draco la congratula d'un signe de la main quand la rame démarra et ils se dirigèrent vers les issues. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et une balade dans les beaux quartiers londoniens, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte-cochère en chêne sculpté. Le filleul de Severus tapa le code à cinq chiffres et la porte s'ouvrit sur une cour pavée. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment du fond et empruntèrent en silence l'ascendeur.

Le sourire aux lèvres d'Harry trahissait son impatience de revoir les deux hommes et donnait l'envie à Draco de capturer cette bouche gourmande. Il arrêta la main du brun levée vers la sonnette et bloqua celui-ci contre la porte de son parrain. Le bruit sourd du corps du jeune artiste plaqué contre la porte résonna dans le couloir ainsi qu'un petit cri de surprise qui fut vite éteint par les lèvres de Draco. Tout à leur activité, ils ne réalisèrent pas que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et qu'ils manquent de tomber à terre.

Dans l'encadrement se tenait Kingsley, un sourcil relevé et le sourire amusé.

« Je vois que l'on s'amuse ici » se moqua le noir en avisant et les bras du filleul de son compagnon autour du brun plus échevelé que d'habitude.

« Bonjour Kingsley » répondit Draco avec un flegme et une indifférence toute Malfoy comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire griller en train de peloter Harry sur le pas de la porte.

Harry se dégagea des bras de son petit-ami et adressa un salut embarrassé à l'inspecteur de police qui les laissa passer le seuil de l'appartement et les conduisit au salon, où les deux lycéens s'assirent sur le canapé.

Brisant le silence gêné, Kingsley s'adressa aux garçons : « Severus n'est pas encore revenu de ses courses, je vous sers quelque chose à boire en attendant, proposa t-il son rictus toujours aux lèvres.

– Je veux bien un coca si tu en as, répliqua Draco.

– Et toi Harry ?

– Heu… un jus d'orange, s'il vous plait, répondit le brun qui n'arrivait pas décrocher son regard de la carpette depuis qu'il s'était installé dans le sofa.

– Ok les garçons, s'exclama enjoué l'adulte. Ne faites pas de bêtise pendant mon absence.

– Haha, trop drôle King. On est mort de rire, railla Malfoy.

– Je veux juste m'assurer que mon homme ne fasse pas de crise cardiaque quand il rentrera car il aura trouvé son filleul chéri en train de faire subir les derniers outrages à son petit protégé » s'éclaffa Shacklebolt en s'enfuyant sous les grognements du jeune Malfoy.

Quelques remarques graveleuses du grand noir et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trois hommes entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

« Je te laisse annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton parrain préféré Dray, se moqua Kingsley en se dirigeant vers le hall pour accueillir son compagnon.

– C'est ça. Allons-nous faire dépecer en cœur, marmonna le blond.

– Dray ? fit Harry pour la première fois depuis que le noir était revenu de la cuisine.

– C'est rien mon ange. C'est juste que Severus risque d'être surpris pour nous deux.

– Bonsoir les jeunes, salua un Severus Rogue en jean et baskets alors qu'il déposait son sac de course dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

Harry et Draco lui serrèrent la main avec chaleur et l'adulte s'assit en face d'eux au côté de son compagnon. Il s'enquit de la vie des garçons, leur posant des questions sur l'école et voulant savoir si cela se passait pas trop mal avec la famille du brun. Draco stressait dans son coin, se demandant comment annoncer à son parrain que lui et le brun entretenait en une relation amoureuse. En apprenant l'histoire de son petit-ami, de ses parents et des deux adultes présents, il sut par la même occasion que le directeur de Sainte Mangouste faillit devenir un père de substitution pour son ange. Et bien qu'il fût déchu de ses droits par une juge véreuse et qu'il reçut l'interdiction d'approcher le fils de Lilly Potter, le docteur Rogue garda toujours un œil dessus, grâce à l'aide de Lucius et de Kingsley. En gros, même s'ils ne se connaissaient _officiellement_ que depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi, Severus considérait Harry comme un fils. Bref, Draco avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau de ces ados de série TV qui venaient chercher la fille convoitée chez elle pour un premier rendez-vous et devait affronter un Papa-Ours hyper jaloux, protecteur et possessif. Sauf qu'ici le Papa-Ours était Severus Rogue la terreur du monde médical. L'homme qui pourrait commettre le meurtre parfait et le camoufler sans problème en accident. Aux dernières nouvelles, son parrain connaissait cinquante-sept manières de tuer une personne sans laisser aucune trace. Il était dans la mouise…

Vers cinq heures, le chirurgien proposa de préparer du thé, ce que tout le monde s'empressa d'accepter sachant qu'il en faisait un des plus délicieux.

« Bah alors vous allez lui dire quand que vous sortez ensemble ? questionna King amusé que les deux garçons aient gardé leur distance durant toute la conversation.

– Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, annonça Malfoy.

– Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

– Harry, Harry, tu es tellement mignon et innocent. Tu fais ressortir des aspects de la personnalité de mon Severus insoupçonnées. Son côté mère poule par exemple, expliqua le policier amusé. Et ton petit-ami, ici présent, sait très bien qu'il doit marcher sur des œufs s'il veut s'en sortir.

– Comment ça ? répéta le jeune artiste.

– Tu verras, finit l'adulte en se levant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je dois passer un coup de fil. Bon chance Draco.

– Dans quelle bouse je me suis fourré ? » soupira le blond en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la main douce de son petit-ami qui caressait ses mèches blondes. Le brun à moitié à genoux sur le divan le regardait tendrement. Les doigts dorés virent frotter l'espace entre ses deux yeux pour effacer les rides d'anxiété qui s'étaient formées sur son front puis il s'approcha et posa deux bécots sur ses paupières. Calmé, le blond attira Harry à lui et l'installa sur ses jambes. Oubliant le lieu où il se trouvait, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Harry se remit à passer ses mains dans le cuir chevelu de son vis-à-vis le décoiffant alors que le basketteur faufila les doigts de la main gauche sous le pull d'école du garçon perché sur ses genoux pendant que la gauche retrouvait sa nouvelle place préférée, le postérieur rebondit du bandant lycéen à lunettes. Embrassé Harry était sa nouvelle passion depuis quinze jours, quinze jours de pur bonheur avec cette bombe sexy à souhait qui n'était rien qu'à lui.

Revenant avec son plateau à thé, Severus marqua un arrêt un peu brusque à l'entrée du salon et faillit en laisser tomber son chargement au sol. Son filleul embrassait doucement le fils de sa meilleure amie sur son canapé. Quelle était cette blague ? Il rêvait ou quoi ? Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa était-il en train de peloter allègrement son petit Harry ou avait-il la berlue ?

« Hum, hum » se racla-t'il la gorge faisant se séparer les deux jeunes hommes.

Harry l'observait les joues roses et Draco se léchait la lèvre inferieure tout en dardant un regard brûlant sur le brun qui était assis à côté de lui. Severus put noter que malgré son interruption les mains de _son très cher filleul_ se baladaient toujours sous le pull de _son innocent petit Harry_.

« Explication, claqua froidement sa voix faisant revenir les deux ado dans le présent. Pourquoi diable ta langue était-elle fourrée dans la bouche d'Harry, Draco ?

– Je… on… commença Harry le regard désolé croyant que l'adulte désapprouvait leur relation.

– Nous sortons ensemble Parrain, coupa le blond.

– Vous sortez ensemble ?

– Nous voulions te l'annoncer aujourd'hui mais pas de cette façon, révéla son filleul tout en prenant la main de son petit-ami.

– Draco…

– Avant que tu ne dises quoique se soit, saches que c'est très sérieux ce qui se passe entre nous. Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant car tu comptes beaucoup pour nous. Mais que tu approuves ou non notre relation n'influenceras pas notre choix.

– Bien… Harry ? questionna Severus se tournant vers le brun calé contre son filleul.

– Je suis bien avec Draco » répondit le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux « Vous pouvez me faire confiance jamais je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Plutôt mourir » finit-il se méprenant sur l'objet des inquiétudes du médecin. Pour lui, Severus s'inquiétait pour son filleul qui sortait avec lui. Il ne se sentait pas encore digne du blond et réalisait à peine l'incroyable chance d'être son petit-ami. En vérité, l'adulte était plus préoccupé pour lui que pour son filleul tombeur invétéré de ces messieurs.

Amusé par la méprise d'Harry, les deux autres ne prirent pas la peine de le démentir. Et leur adressa finalement, un signe de tête prouvant qu'il acceptait leur relation. Soufflant de soulagement, le blond se permis de serrer l'autre lycéen dans ses bras.

« Ah je vois que tu es au courant pour ces deux là, Sev. Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, je les ai trouvé en train de se peloter sur le palier » lança King en revenant dans le salon. Severus lança un regard noir à son filleul et on entendit distinctement un bruit de déglutition provenant de celui-ci.

« Draco tu pourrais me suivre s'il te plait » demanda doucereusement le médecin en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Ce qui se passe en toi et Harry ne regarde que vous, attaqua de but en blanc le médecin. Mais je veux m'assurer que tu ne lui feras aucun de tord. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de problème avec les Dursley qui sont loin d'être des personnes tolérantes avec tout ce qui n'est pas « normal » selon eux. Harry n'a pas besoin de subir une nouvelle déception et …

– C'est bon parrain, coupa le grand blond. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Et au vu de mes relations passées, je comprenne que tu t'inquiètes. Je suis un ado, ok. Un peu pervers sur les bords, ok mais comme tous les mecs de mos âges. Mais je tiens vraiment à Harry. Il m'est précieux. La simple idée de lui faire du mal me colle la chaire de poule. D'abord parce que je m'en voudrai à mort et ensuite car j'ai bien compris que tu n'hésiterais pas à me faire la peau. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver au fond de la Tamise, les jambes emprisonnées dans un bloc de béton.

– Je vois que l'on se comprend gamin, apprécia le médecin.

– Pour ce qui est des Dursley, tu n'as rien à craindre. Personne n'est au courant à l'école et nous n'avons pas l'intention de dire quoique ce soit. D'abord parce que cela ne regarde que nous, et puis parce que je n'ai aucune envie de donner à Dudley et à sa bande ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, un motif pour nous chercher des crosses.

– Bien, je te fais confiance, approuva l'adulte. Sinon, depuis quand tu te permets de batifoler avec Harry ?

– Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

– A vrai dire non.

– Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ? Je voulais savoir si Kingsley avançait dans son enquête. Papa et maman m'ont expliqué sur quoi il enquêtait et ce que cela pourrait impliquer pour Harry et toi.

– Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. King' n'a pas le droit de divulguer quoique se soit mais il m'a dit que cela « se déroulait dans le bon sens ».

– D'accord…. On va peut-être y retourner, acheva Draco pressé de quitter la cuisine et son ambiance alourdie depuis l'allusion à l'enquête sur la juge Ombrage.

– Ok. Mais je te préviens, je te garde à l'œil.

– Je n'en doute pas un seul instant Parrain »

* * *

Le samedi en fin d'après-midi, Harry se présenta dans un petit quartier résidentiel coquet de la banlieue proche de Londres. Il avait prétexté devoir travailler sur un exposé avec des élèves de sa classe pour pouvoir s'échapper chez lui, sa tante voulant le submerger de corvées. Dudley étant lui-même chez des amis pour « travailler », il n'eut pas trop de mal pour s'échapper.

Il descendait tranquillement la rue à la recherche de la maison de Ron Weasley quand il fut interpellé. Hermione trottinait vers lui habillée d'un joli manteau rouge lui arrivant aux genoux et les cheveux lissés et tenus en chignon. Les deux amis se saluèrent chaleureusement et continuèrent leur chemin vers le 10 Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

La maison Weasley ressemblait à une vieille bicoque à laquelle on avait ajoutée de nombreuses extensions au fil des générations qui avaient vécu en son sein. Elle était grande de deux étages plus un grenier. Les fenêtres étaient voilées par de délicats rideaux de dentelle. L'antique porte d'entrée en bois était peinte dans un vert foncé patiné par le temps. Le jardin autour de la maison composé de nombreux rosiers et massifs de fleurs en tout genre, dégageait une impression de joyeux laisser-aller qui devait offrir en été une multitude de cachette. Cette mini-jungle était déjà accueillante en fin d'hivers et devait l'être encore plus en été lorsque la chaleur devenait écrasante.

Hermione prenant les devants ouvrit le petit portail de bois et remonta l'allée de pierre. Harry la rejoignit quand elle toqua à la porte. Un bruit de cavalcade résonna à l'intérieur et Ron apparut le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Salut vous deux ! On attendait plus que vous.

– Bonjour Ron, répondit Hermione en embrassant le roux sur la joue qui rosit de plaisir.

– Ron, sourit Harry en lui tendant un petit paquet.

– Oh ! Il na fallait pas Ry'. Merci !, s'exclama le rouquin. Allez suivez-moi »

Il se poussa pour les laisser entrer et les débarrassa de leurs vestes. Hermione portait une jolie robe tabac et des bottes plates en cuir marron qui ravirent un Ron la dévorant des yeux quand elle ne regardait pas. La grand roux croisa le regard moqueur de l'autre jeune homme et se détourna gêné de s'être fait griller en pleine séance de matage. Harry ricana attirant l'attention d'Hermione qui questionna Ron sur le raison de l'hilarité du brun. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et les mena au salon sous le regard septique de la brune et les rires du jeune artiste.

Dans la pièce, ils retrouvèrent le reste de leur bande. Grégory et Vincent servaient des verres aux invités. Pansy assise sur les genoux de Blaise discutait avec Millicent, une rouquine et un brun qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Théo regardait dans leur direction en sirotant une boisson totalement absent du débat qui faisait rage entre Blaise, Draco et deux autres garçons qu'il identifia comme Dean Thomas, coéquipier de son petit-ami au basket et Seamus Finnigan, un irlandais toujours fourré avec Dean et jouant dans l'équipe de foot de Poudlard.

Ses amis l'accueillir avec Hermione à grand renfort de cris et d'accolades. Il échangea un regard complice avec son petit-ami qui caressa brièvement sa main dans la cohue. Ron les présenta, Hermione et lui au reste des invités. La rousse s'appelait Ginny et était la petite-sœur de Ron. Très jolie, une belle et longue chevelure rousse encadrait son visage délicat piqueté de taches de rousseur, et une lueur intelligente brillait dans ses yeux marron. Elle salua les deux amis de son frère et gratifia le brun d'un sourire légèrement aguicheur qui déplut fortement à Draco. Celui-ci grogna mais Harry fut le seul à s'en apercevoir car Théo fit tomber son verre au même moment.

Le brun assis à côté de Mili se nommait Neville Londubat et était dans le même club de botanique de son amie et dans la classe de Ron. S'était un garçon de taille moyenne, le visage rond et légèrement potelé. Il se dégageait de lui une étrange douceur et bienveillance. Dean et Seamus les joyeux lurons de la classe de Ron, les saluèrent aussi et Harry apprécia l'alchimie qui se dégageait de leur amitié, semblable à celle de Draco et Blaise.

Harry rejoignit Draco et Blaise sur un canapé et s'intégra vite à la conversation avec Dean et Seamus qui tournait autour des groupes rock du moment. Pansy avait quitté son homme pour aller voir Hermione qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Avec elle, elle n'était pas jugée comme une fille superficielle qui trainait avec le « Prince des Glaces » de Poudlard, se « tapait » son meilleur ami tout en papillonnant des yeux devant Draco. En gros, une trainée. Hermione était au dessus de ces considérations et n'était intéressée que par ses livres et un grand roux.

Au fil de l'après-midi et de la soirée, Harry apprit que Neville était un véritable mordu de botanique et qu'avec Millicent, il exécutait des expériences sur les plantes afin de créer une nouvelle variété de fleurs. Milli semblait aussi mordue que le doux Neville mais pas des plantes mais plutôt du jeune homme. Harry surpris regardait son amie flirter avec le brun mal à l'aise face à l'intérêt de la jeune fille.

Une violente dispute éclata entre Théo et Ginny en début de soirée. Les deux élèves s'occupaient du club de théâtre de Poudlard et leurs opinions divergeaient sur la manière dont il devait être gérer, ainsi que sur la pièce qu'ils répétaient actuellement. Ron vint les séparer et chacun partit bouder dans son coin sous les rires moqueurs des autres ados.

Vers 22 heures, Seamus et Dean allèrent chercher leurs sacs et en sortirent quelques bouteilles d'alcool forts et Ron partit à la cave se procurer des packs de bières. Deux heures plus tard, tout ce petit était bien joyeux. Enfin, surtout Blaise, Dean et Seamus qui chantaient des chansons paillardes, sous le regard critique d'Hermione et de Pansy. Théo et Draco avait coincé Ron dans un coin et essayaient de le convaincre de quelque chose. Harry riait avec la sœur du rouquin et Vincent, Greg, Neville et Mili joue au poker menteur.

« Que tout le monde m'écoute, lança d'un coup Draco à l'assemblée. Tout d'abord, je voudrais lever mon verre à la santé d'un des meilleurs tacticiens que je connaisse mais aussi à l'homme incroyablement généreux, gentil et tête en l'air que nous apprécions. Bref, joyeux anniversaire à Ron !

– Joyeux anniversaire ! crièrent les autres à l'unisson.

– Merci… rougit le rouquin gêné par toute cette attention.

– Bien, repris Draco. Je pense que Ron à quelque chose à dire lui aussi, enfin surtout à l'un d'entre nous.

– Draco… je t'en pris, pria le roux avec un regard suppliant.

– Si tu te dégonfles, c'est trois semaine de banc et interdiction de jouer le prochain match Weasley, menaça le son capitaine intriguant les autres et faisant rire Théo.

– Mais… heu.

– T'es un homme oui ou non, alors vas-y ! s'écria Théodore.

– ok… ok… » répondit-il fataliste.

Il se passa une main dans la nuque et alla se planter devant Hermione. Draco fit un clin d'œil aux autres qui comprenaient ce que l'étudiant roux allait faire. Tête baissée, il triturait son t-shirt.

« Hermione… je voudrais te dire que… que…

– Oui, murmura la brune.

– Je… tu

– Nous, vous, ils » continua Blaise avant de se prendre un poing dans les côtes par sa douce et tendre.

Ronald prit une grande inspiration et plantant son regard bleu à la lueur déterminée dans celui marron de la brune.

« Cela fait quelque que temps que l'on est devenu amis. Mais ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort. Hermione, tu es une fille géniale et intelligente et tu me plais beaucoup… vraiment beaucoup. Et si tu es d'accord, on peut-être… si ça te dit… un jour… heu… sortir tous les deux… mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, hein ? débita le rouquin à tout allure alors que tous le monde retenait son souffle. Non ce n'est vraiment pas grave »

Sa voix mourut dans un petit glapissement quand la brune attrapa de ses deux mains sur ses joues et posa ses lèvres fraiches sur les siennes.

« J'en serais honorée Ron Weasley, répondit la jeune femme avec un doux sourire et les joues roses.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment…

– Yahou ! » hurla le rouquin en levant les bras puis en soulevant la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses contre lui sous les hourras de leurs amis.

A partir de ce moment, l'anniversaire de Ron devint du grand n'importe quoi. Tout le monde se mit à crier et à danser. Bref, à s'amuser. Pansy pesta contre Draco parce qu'il lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Et dire qu'elle avait monté toute un plan machiavélique pour mettre ensemble ces deux là. Il avait suffit au blond de menacer Weasley pour qu'il bouge ses fesses. « Raaah ! Saleté de blondinet empêcheur de tourner en rond » lança-t-elle à son meilleur-ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous effondrés sur le tapis du salon. Hermione se trouvait entre les jambes de Ron et ils parlaient à voix basse. Milli et Pansy somnolaient. Dean, Seamus, Greg, Vincent et Neville enchainaient les shots de tequila. Ginny assise à côté d'Harry conversait avec lui tout en faisant exprès de frôler son épaule de la sienne, sous les regards sombres de deux blonds. A Poudlard tout le monde savait, sauf Ron, que Ginny était une croqueuse d'homme. Elle papillonnait à droite à gauche sans jamais se fixer. Très sélective dans le choix de ses amants, elle avait un joli petit palmarès. Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terrence Higgs et Dean Thomas, ici présent, pour les plus connus. Et de toute évidence, elle espérait qu'Harry soit le prochain. A un moment les deux ados se mirent à rire et la rouquine voulut attraper le bras du brun mais elle fut arrêter par un cri de rage :

« Pas touche la Belette femelle ! » s'écria Draco à l'encontre de la rouquine faisant sursauter le reste des invités. L'alcool ayant obscurcit son jugement, il ne pouvait plus retenir la jalousie qui le rongeait : « Approche encore de mon mec et je t'arrache la tête !

– Ton mec ! s'exclamèrent la moitié des invités.

– Je le savais ! s'exclama Blaise. Théo tu me dois mes 20 livres »

Le blond vint relever Harry pour le coincer dans ses bras tout en gratiffiant la rouquine d'un regard glacial.

« Bah ça alors ! Malfoy se tape un gars, s'étonna Seamus.

– Heu… Dray… Je crois que tu viens de faire une boulette, souffla le brun à son petit-ami en avisant leurs amis bouche bée.

– Un problème avec ça Finnigan ? questionna le blond ignorant la remarque du brun.

– Holà… du calme. Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses Malfoy. Je suis juste surpris que le « Prince des Glaces »… - il mima les guillemets - héros et fantasmes de ses dames, soit aux hommes. Quand elles seront ça, je n'imagine même pas l'hystérie collective.

– Il n'y aura pas d'hystérie collective car tu vas la fermer et les autres aussi, menaça le basketteur.

– En tout cas, y'en a qui n'ont pas l'air étonné, constata Dean voyant que le cercle d'amis du blond ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela par la bombe.

– Bah, on sait depuis toujours que Dragounet préfère les serpents aux minous. Et puis que ces deux là n'arrêtent de se faire les yeux doux et de s'éclipser dès qu'ils peuvent, déclara Blaise.

– C'est joliment dit Zabou, grogna Pansy. Toi et ta délicatesse…

– Et d'abord pourquoi les mecs les plus sexys sont toujours gays, geignit Ginny. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as repoussé l'année dernière blondinet.

– T'as fait des avances à Draco Ginny, s'étouffa Ron dans son coin.

– Si t'as compris Weasley, n'approche plus d'Harry.

– Bouuuh, c'est qu'il jaloux notre Draco, ricana Seamus.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, renchérit Zabini.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, je ne suis pas assez désespérée pour tourner autour d'un homo. Les causes perdues très peu pour moi.

– La cause perdue te remercie, grinça Harry.

– Je t'ai vexé Ryrynou ? se moqua la rousse.

– A peine Gin' » Puis s'adressant à son petit-ami : « Draco peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plait. Je crois que Ginny a compris. Tu m'étouffes.

– Mouais » fit le filleul de Severus Rogue sans lâcher du regard la dernière des Weasley. Il desserra son étreinte mais garda un de ses bras autour de la taille du jeune artiste. Un silence un peu embarrassé et curieux prenait doucement place dans la pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains Harry se lança :

« Bon bah… voilà… quoi » Il se maudit intérieurement pour son éloquence. « Draco et moi sortons ensemble. Surprise !

– Et bah moi, je ne suis pas contente du tout, du tout, trancha la voix de Pansy approuvé par Mili et Hermione. Quand est-ce que l'un d'entre vous allé me l'annoncer, espèces d'ingrats.

– Jamais ! claqua Draco.

– Comment ça jamais ? s'indigna la brune.

– Ce que veux-dire Dray. C'est que le plus tard aurait été le mieux. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas une famille très tolérante Pans'. Moins de personne sont au courant moins le risque de fuite est grand. Poudlard est un vrai nid de commères, la nouvelle arriverait rapidement aux oreilles de mon cousin et donc de mon oncle et ma tante. C'est pour cette raison que cela doit rester entre nous, s'il vous plait, expliqua Harry avec des yeux de chiens battus à une assemblée sous le charme.

– Ne t'en fait pas Chaton. Nous serons muets comme des tombes, assura la brune.

– Tu es cool comme mec Harry. Tu peux compter sur moi, assura Dean vivement approuvé par les autres. Et puis je me charge de Seam' et de sa langue trop bien pendu. S'il gaffe, je te promets de le prendre par les couilles en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

– Hé ! Je sais garder un secret » s'exclama l'irlandais déclenchant le rire de l'ensemble.

Vers trois heures du matin Dean, Seamus et Neville rentrèrent chez eux. Ils furent vite suivis par le reste des invités. Ginny et Ron invitèrent Hermione, Harry et Draco à rester car ils habitaient assez loin. La jeune fille accepta mais pas le couple.

Les deux garçons marchèrent vers une station de bus nocturnes, situé à une vingtaine de minutes, qui les conduirait dans le quartier du manoir Malfoy. La vieille, ils avaient décidé ou plutôt Draco avait insisté pour qu'Harry dorme chez lui avant de rentrer chez ses tuteurs. Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence calme. Chacun repensant à la soirée, riche en émotions : la mise en couple de Ron et Hermione et l'annonce du leur. Quand ils étaient partis, Pansy boudait encore de n'avoir pas été mise dans la confidence plus tôt.

Toutes les lumières du manoir étaient éteintes. Cherchant sa clé électronique, Draco ouvrit le grand portail d'entrée. Ils traversèrent rapidement le parc baigné dans une légère brume pour entrer dans la bâtisse. Le temps froide et humide de Londres leurs donnaient des frissons.

Dans le hall, ils empruntèrent le grand escalier de marbre pour se rendre vers les appartements du grand blond. Harry se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'il avait occupée durant les vacances quand Draco l'arrêta.

« Ry'… Comme tu ne dors qu'une nuit, la chambre n'a pas été préparée. Tu dors avec moi, sourit le jeune maitre de maison. Allez, suis-moi »

Et il entraina le brun vers sa chambre. Surpris et ne sachant que dire Harry le suivit. Une phrase tournait dans sa tête « je vais dormir dans le lit de Draco. Oh mon dieu… dans la lit de Draco ». L'appréhension lui noua l'estomac mais il tenta de se résonner « J'ai déjà dormi avec lui. Deux fois même. Oui mais on ne sortait pas ensemble à l'époque. Là c'est différent... Non ! Rien n'est différent. C'est juste Draco, il ne me fera rien que je ne veux pas. Pas que je sois contre qu'il soit plus… entreprenant, loin de là. Oh mince Harry à quoi tu penses ? » Son petit-ami interrompit ses pensées qui dérivaient légèrement :

« Tu veux un t-shirt pour cette nuit ? proposa-t-il.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas »

Il lui tendit un vêtement vert et commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux écarquillés de l'autre étudiant. Puis il s'allongea sous les couvertures en boxer. Avisant l'air pétrifié du brun et ses joues roses, un sourire goguenard prit place sur sa bouche. « Ou mais c'est que l'on dirait je te fais de l'effet mon ange » pensa-t-il.

« Bah alors Ry', tu ne viens pas te coucher ? »

Le plus petit s'empourpra et détourna la tête. Rapidement il passa le t-shirt et se débarrassa de son pantalon. Puis il se glissa rapidement sous la couette. Raide comme un piquet, il n'osait pas faire un geste. Ayant pitié de lui et aussi drôlement amusé et excité par la situation Draco posa une des ses main sur son ventre et le caressa, lui provoquant un sursaut. La chaleur que dégageait le blond à demi nu le suffoquait presque.

« Viens plus près bébé » pria Draco en se rapprochant de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et enfuit son nez dans la chevelure indomptable.

« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin sauf si tu es d'accord » gloussa le blond.

La blague détendit Harry qui souffla un tendre « crétin » avant de se relaxer. Draco frottait son nez dans ses cheveux et ses doigts massaient doucement son dos lui provoquant quelques soupirs de bien être. Totalement en confiance, Harry releva la tête et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Les mains de Draco quittèrent son dos pour se poser sur sa nuque à la naissance de ses boucles brunes et sur sa hanche. Il passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres d'autre garçon pour lui demander l'entrée. Paresseusement Draco lui accorda sa requêta et lui laissa la direction du baiser. Harry faisait jouer sa langue tendrement avec celle de son vis-à-vis, il explorait chaque recoin de la bouche offerte, mordillait et suçotait le bout de chair rose, leur arrachant des soupirs de désir. Draco continuait de caressait son corps et s'était permis de passer ses mains sous son haut. Il griffait doucement ses reins et ses omoplates et frottait ses jambes aux siennes. Complètement pris dans l'action, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que son petit-ami les avait faits basculer pour pouvoir s'installer entre ses cuisses. L'étreinte de plus en plus chaude les fit gémir. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent mais Draco replongea vite dans la gorge du plus jeune pour embrasser le cou halé. La tête renversait en arrière, Harry haletait. Sa tête lui tournait, son ventre se contractait sous les caresses que le blond infligeait à son torse.

Draco s'enivrait du parfum et du gout du brun. Sa langue parcourait la jugulaire de son Ange tel un vampire et il mordillait par endroits la peau. Il voulut continuer son traitement sur les épaules d'Harry mais le t-shirt bloquait son avancée. Grognant, il se redressa, embrassa son vis-à-vis et fit doucement remonter le vêtement. Sous ses yeux avides le torse doré de son brun se dévoila. Des abdos discrètement dessinés, un petit nombril, des pectoraux imberbes et surtout deux jolis tétons brun pointant indécemment vers lui. Le regard brillant et les joues écarlates, Harry l'aida à enlever le vêtement. Draco replongea vers sa bouche puis dériva vers sa gorge et les épaules douces qu'il baisa tendrement. Il continua ainsi vers l'autre épaule puis descendit vers les clavicules. Il lécha le thorax et embrassa le ventre plat. Les mains d'Harry étaient cramponnées à ses épaules et il se cambrait à chaque fois que le blond posait sa bouche sur un carré de peau.

Lentement, Draco remonta en posant des baisers papillons partout ou il le pouvait. Il s'arrêta devant le téton droit et souffla dessus arrachant à l'autre adolescent un petit cri bandant. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et aspira le petit bout de chair rose extorquant un nouveau cri au garçon. De sa langue il l'agaça. Il la fit tournoyer autour et le mordilla. Son autre main quitta le flanc gauche du brun pour venir titiller le téton jumeau. Les mains d'Harry fourrageaient maintenant dans son cuir chevelu et ses jambes crochetées à ses hanches le plaquaient contre son corps. Des frissons parcouraient le dos de son Ange le faisant se cambrer contre lui et ressentir son excitation. Contre son ventre, il sentait le sexe de l'artiste durcir accroissant son propre désir. Changeant légèrement leur position, il plaque leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre et ils poussèrent chacun un long gémissement plaintif. Quelques coups de rein plus tard, avec le spectacle d'Harry criant et balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, Draco voulut plus. Leurs deux sous vêtement le gênaient, il ne pouvait pas ressentir totalement son petit-ami. Il s'arrêta et se redressa :

« Bébé… Laisse-moi te faire du bien s'il te plait. J'ai tellement envie de toi » quémanda-t-il.

Voyant l'hésitation dans les yeux verts. Draco embrassa sa joue et chuchota à son oreille : « Je t'en pris mon Ange ». La tendresse du ton de la voix du blond et l'utilisation de son surnom eurent raison d'Harry qui acquiesça.

Le brun vit l'autre homme s'enlever de son corps et porter ses mains à son boxer. Il effleura ses hanches de ses doigts. La chair de poule le prit. Draco fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à l'élastique et tira dessus dévoilant son sexe érigé. Exposé au regard d'une autre personne pour la première fois, Harry voulut cacher son intimité de ses mains. Simple réflexe de défense. Draco stoppa son geste et porta ses mains à ses lèvres et posa un bécot sur ses paumes. Le blond guida ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à son propre boxer. Déglutissant difficilement, il introduit ses membres dans le vêtement touchant les poils pubiens et le pénis chaud et rigide qu'il frotta quelques secondes. Un grognement impatient lui fit comprendre de se dépêcher d'enlever le morceau de tissu. Il s'exécuta les bras tremblants et le souffle saccadé. Le sexe rougi du blond se détachait sur la peau pâle encadré par quelques poils blonds qui remontait en une mince ligne vers le nombril. Le gland quelque peu humide, complètement découvert et violacé montrait l'étendue du désir de Draco pour lui. L'autre lycéen vint cueillir sa bouche dans un baiser époustouflant de sensualité. Il poussa doucement sur ses épaules pour le rallonger. Confiant, Harry s'étendit à nouveau dans le lit.

Dans les yeux gris luisait une lueur gourmande tendit qu'il dévorait des yeux le jeune Potter nu alanguit dans ses draps. Bon dieu, la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un tel petit-ami. La peau d'Harry luisait doucement à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet. Les jambes écartaient de chaque côté de ses propres cuisses, les bras rejetait au dessus de sa tête, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés, les yeux reflétant sa confiance en lui et son appréhension et les lèvres rouges et gonflées de leurs baisers, lui plurent plus que tout. Magnifique… Harry était un véritable appelle à la luxure.

Draco se repositionna sur son brun et l'embrassa à perdre halène. Il fit rencontrer leurs deux sexes et une onde de choc se propagea dans leur corps tendu. Pour faciliter leurs mouvements, le grand blond attrapa les cuisses du plus petit et les écarta au maximum pour se couler totalement contre lui. Il fit renfermer les jambes de son Amour autour de ses reins et entama des mouvements lascifs de va et viens. Leurs deux érections comprimées entre leurs ventres et la friction continue failli les rendre fou. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort entre deux baisers et oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas Draco. Il s'accrochait aux omoplates de l'homme au dessus de lui et ne cessait de lui demander de continuer, de jamais s'arrêter. La bouche de Draco vint retrouver sa gorge. Le blond haletant lui léchait le cou et mordillait son lobe d'oreille d'une façon absolument affolante. Il empoigna les fesses du blond pour augmenter la friction. Mais c'est surtout les « Harry » gémit à son oreille qui lui firent perdre le contrôle.

« Plus Draco…plus » cria Harry.

– Ok Bébé. Attend deux secondes » tempéra le blond, lui-même à la limite.

Malfoy s'écarta assez pour se saisir d'une de ses mains et la guider vers leurs sexes. Il referma leur poings unis autour des leurs membres gonflés et imprima un rythme rapide. Harry renversa sa tête en arrière sous la sensation et se cambra. Son crâne lui semblait lourd mais son cerveau flottait. Etrange paradoxe. Une chaleur sournoise prenait place dans son ventre et son cœur battait la chamade au point qu'il était sûr qu'il finirait par sortir de sa poitrine. Son sexe tremblait dans la main du blond et son gland suintait.

La vision du brun déchaîné obligea Draco à augmenter la cadence de la masturbation. « Il est si sexy ainsi plongé dans son propre plaisir » pensa t il mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps à se rythme. Son Ange non plus d'ailleurs s'il en croyait les mouvements erratiques de ses hanches et le pré-sperme qui mouillait ses doigts.

Harry sentait des vagues de chaleurs de plus en plus proches parcourir son corps et se concentrer dans son ventre. Il devinait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Quelques minutes de plus de ce traitement eu rapidement raison de lui et il se déversa sur son ventre dans un long cri de jouissance où il hurla à Draco son amour. La vision de l'orgasme du brun et son « Je t'aime » clamé projeta Malfoy dans sa propre jouissance. Il se déversa lui aussi sur le ventre du brun et s'écroula sur celui-ci.

Tout en reprenant leur souffle, les deux ados ne cessaient de continuer de caresser chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée. Draco embrassa le brun et lui chuchota un chaud : « Moi aussi, mon Ange »

« Toi aussi quoi ? demanda Harry surpris.

– Souviens-toi de ce que m'a crié dans ta jouissance » répondit le blond en bécotant ses tempes.

Réfléchissant quelques instants, Harry s'empourpra en se rappelant de sa déclaration d'amour. Abasourdi, il fit le rapprochement avec le « moi aussi ». Il obligea l'autre à se relever et plongea dans deux pupilles brillantes de tendresse.

« Tu… tu ?

- Ouais.

- Oh »

Draco frotta son nez contre le sien et reprit encore ses lèvres d'assaut. Un sourire heureux et repus s'étendaient sur leurs lèvres. Tout en s'exécutant, le blond roula sur le dos et l'entraina sur lui. Frissonnant à cause de la fraicheur de la chambre et de la sueur qui perlait sur leur corps, Harry rabattit la couverture sur eux. Il éteignit aussi la lampe de chevet. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en posant sa tête sur le torse musclé de son petit-ami et laissa celui-ci flattait ses reins et ses fesses. Fatigué, il sentait ses yeux se fermer. Il embrassa les pectoraux blancs et murmura un dernier « Je t'aime » et s'endormit comme une masse.

Draco lui resta quelques minutes de plus éveillé l'observant dormir. Un sourire doux ornait son visage. Il repensait à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir rencontré le brun. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel de l'avoir guidé jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy un froid soir de décembre. Son Ange était doux, créatif généreux, courageux, intelligent et surtout chaud et diablement excitant. Il lui faisait un effet incroyable. Et au vue de leur petite performance, il pouvait s'imaginer ce que se serait de faire l'amour avec Harry… Sauvage. Avisant ses pensées qui déviaient vers un terrain glissant, il se résigna à s'endormir. Il aurait été mal venu qu'il se sente à nouveau exciter pendant qu'Harry dormait.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, un téléphone portable sonna dans la chambre d'un médecin et d'un inspecteur de police connu des deux étudiants.

« King…ton téléphone » grogna un brun.

Un grand noir coincé dans l'étreinte dudit brun dégagea un des ses bras pour attraper l'appareil et décrocher.

« Commissaire Shacklebolt ? marmonna-t-il endormi.

– Patron, c'est Williamson. Je suis devant la planque chez Jedusort et un gars vient de rentrer.

– C'est pour me dire ça que t'appelle. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

– Vu l'identité de l'homme, j'ai pensé que vous vouliez être au courant de suite.

– Qui alors ? grogna le noir mécontent d'écourter sa nuit.

– Dursley, Vernon Dursley »

A l'écoute de ce nom, Kingsley fut totalement réveillé. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure. Pourquoi Vernon Dursley se rendait-il chez l'homme que l'on soupçonnait d'être le terroriste Lord Voldemort ? Quels étaient leurs liens ?

« Ne bouge pas Williamson. Garde l'œil ouvert. Continu à surveillé les allés retours dans l'immeubles, j'arrive.

– bien boss »

Et il raccrocha. Il se leva du lit réveillant son amant et s'habilla précipitamment.

« King ?

– Rendors-toi. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

– En plein milieu de la nuit.

– Cela concerne « notre affaire ». Une piste est peut être en train d'apparaitre.

– Harry ?

– Oui. Si tout va dans le bon sens, dans quelque temps il sera définitivement à nos côtés.

– Vraiment ?

– Je te le jure. Je t'aime »

Il l'embrassa Severus, récupéra son insigne dans la table de nuit ainsi que son revolver et descendit au parking de l'immeuble prendre sa voiture. Un sourire sadique flottait sur ses lèvres. Si Vernon Dursley était mêlé de près ou de loin à Voldemort, Kingsley se ferait un plaisir de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

A suivre…

* * *

Piouf ! Et un chapitre de plus. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Comme vous avait pu le constater l'histoire entre les deux garçons s'accélère. De ce fait j'ai changé le rating de l'histoire. Mon tout premier lime. C'est compliqué à écrire.

Mon année se finissant, je devrais avoir maintenant un peu plus de temps pour écrire. J'espère poster le prochain chapitre durant le mois de juillet. La trame est déjà prête.

Bisous à tous,

A la prochaine,

Thuban.


End file.
